L'ange gardien
by Patriciasdreams
Summary: Ma première fic sur Shaman King! Soyez indulgents! Elle va être longue et elle met en vedette nos jumeaux préférés: Yoh et Hao! Les jumeaux se rapprochent l'un de l'autre avec l'aide d'une entremetteuse particulière...HaoxYoh
1. Prologue

Prologue

Izumo, 1985

Hao Asakura était finalement de retour. À peine sorti du ventre de Keiko, Yohmei Asakura lui avait lancé ses shikigamis dessus dans l'espoir de l'éliminer avant qu'il puisse faire le moindre mal. Malheureusement pour lui, les 1000 ans d'existence de Hao ne lui servaient pas à rien, et cette soirée avait fini avec un Hao Asakura évanoui dans la nature, un Mikihisa brûlé au visage et un deuxième bébé innocent, chose qu'Hao n'avait pas prévue dans son plan.

Perchée au sommet d'un arbre, une silhouette à la peau sombre avait observé toute la scène. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle attendait, sachant qu'il reviendrait cette nuit-là.

Après le drame, elle se redressa et soupira.

« Des jumeaux… voilà qui n'était pas prévu. » Elle leva la tête et observa les étoiles. « Hmmm… mais peut-être que cet imprévu se révélera une bénédiction. Peut-être que tu obtiendras ta rédemption grâce à lui…Hao ». Elle prononça ce nom en un souffle. Puis elle déplia ses ailes noires et s'envola, pour aller rejoindre son protégé, dont elle avait la charge depuis 1000 ans déjà.


	2. Chapter 1

Alors, il semble que j'ai oublié d'écrire certaines choses dans le prologue. Mais bon, c'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgents SVP??

Alors eh bien, Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, sinon Yoh et Anna n'auraient jamais été fiancés!!

Et les fins de l'anime et de la bande dessinée seraient mieux que ça, je vous l'assure!

« Mwaaaaaaaa…. » Yoh Asakura bailla bruyamment en s'étirant. Puis il se leva, s'habilla et observa le Great Spirit par la fenêtre. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois : le shaman fight, les amis qu'il s'était fait…et Hao.

Il se demandait si la journée qui commençait serait calme ou si son machiavélique frère jumeau allait encore faire quelque chose qui gâcherait tout.

Hao…quand il a su qu'il était son frère jumeau, il s'est retenu pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Pas parce que c'est un pyromane psychopate, non… Yoh est qui il est et il le sait très bien. Il avait eu envie de pleurer parce que… parce que… « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant eu envie de pleurer à ce moment-là au fait? » Il ne le savait pas vraiment, il sait juste qu'à ce moment-là, il s'est souvenu de la première fois qu'il a vu Hao, à l'aéroport de Funbari Hill. Son cœur avait bondi si fort qu'il a cru que sa poitrine allait exploser. Il s'est souvenu de tous les moments où il l'avait vu. Malgré sa colère à cause du comportement d'Hao, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Chaque fois que son jumeau le regardait, son esprit s'envolait et il devait faire des efforts surhumains afin de ne pas sourire comme un imbécile.

Yoh prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira bruyamment. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi? »

« Tu t'es décidé à te lever? Il était temps! Lui dit Anna qui était entrée en claquant la porte. Dépêche-toi, ou on va rater le début du match de l'équipe Hoshi contre l'équipe Qwerty (J'avais pas d'idée de nom d'équipe…lol). Je plains ces pauvres types, on est sûrs que ce monstre ne leur fera pas la faveur de les laisser en vie. S'il est de bonne humeur, peut-être qu'il les tuera rapidement.

-J'arrive tout de suite Anna. » Yoh ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en entendant sa fiancée parler d'Hao de cette manière. Mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il prit donc sur lui et partit à la suite de l'itako.

L'équipe The Ren, ses coéquipiers et Manta étaient déjà au stadium, attendant le début du match. Yoh salua ses amis. « Yo! Quoi de neuf ce matin? Demanda-t-il à Manta.

-Oayio (ça s'écrit comme ça??) Yoh kun! Salua Manta. Tout le monde semble aller bien, quoique Chocolove se comporte bizarrement je me demande pourquoi... »

Yoh regarda l'Américain et vit qu'il semblait fixer quelque chose… comme un véritable idiot… Il avait la bouche ouverte et on pouvait presque voir la bave qui coulait…

-Vous savez ce qui lui arrive? Yoh demanda à Ren et à HoroHoro.

Les deux tournèrent la tête pour regarder leur équipier, puis HoroHoro éclata de rire et Ren soupira.

-Il me semble que c'est pas dur à deviner…, finit-il par dire.

Yoh haussa les sourcils, puis payant attention à ce que le chinois venait de dire, il suivit le regard de Chocolove et finit par voir ce qui attirait tant son attention… ou plutôt QUI. Pas très loin du groupe se tenait une fille qui semblait à peu près de l'âge de Yoh. Elle avait la peau chocolat, un chocolat qu'on avait envie de croquer. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés cascadaient sur ses épaules jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle avait un choker avec une croix autour du cou, et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de croix. Elle portait une camisole blanche, un petit gilet en cuir à manches courtes par-dessus. Une jupe en cuir descendait jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses. Deux ceintures brunes s'entrecroisaient par-dessus. Enfin, un paire de bottes en cuir qui remontaient jusqu'à ses mollets complétaient son habillement. Elle regardait le match avec attention. Yoh ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'à travers ses yeux noisettes, on pouvait déceler de la tristesse.

Yoh s'approcha de Chocolove et lui dit dans l'oreille : « Alors Chocolove, tu as finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui te laisse sans voix?

-Yoh!? Quand est ce que tu es arrivé? Enfin…tu as raison, cette fille est vraiment magnifique!

-Elle me fait plutôt penser à une espèce de sado-maso si vous voulez mon avis.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et virent Anna qui regardait l'autre fille d'un œil torve.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Anna? Demanda Yoh. Je trouve qu'elle à l'air gentille. Elle semble triste en fait…

-Oh non Yoh! Ne commence pas avec ta gentillesse sans borne, tu ne la connais même pas!

Yoh ricana en se passant la main derrière la tête.

-Hi hi hi, désolé Anna, je suis comme ça j'y peux rien!

La voix de Radim coupa leur discussion en annonçant que l'équipe Hoshi avait gagné le match. Yoh était déçu. Avec tout ça, il en avait oublié le match de son frère. Il ne se le cachait pas, il aimait le regarder. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment ça se faisait que le match ait duré si longtemps.

-Évidemment, il ne leur a laissé aucune chance. Dit Anna.

Yoh regarda de nouveau la mystérieuse jeune fille. Celle-ci poussa un soupir grave. Elle semblait extrêmement déçue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Choco? Dit HoroHoro à son ami. Tu vois pas qu'elle a l'air triste, va lui remonter le moral avec tes blagues!

-Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça, tu es sûr de la faire fuir et de ne jamais la revoir, répliqua Ren.

Mais Chocolove n'entendit pas le chinois car il était déjà parti sur le champ de bataille. Il s'approcha de la fille, lui prit la main et lui dit très sérieusement :

-Mademoiselle, je suis Chocolove, un comédien professionnel! Je vous en prie, soyez mon ange qui veillera sur mon bien être, car avec vous à mes côtés, je ne pourrais que bien aller!

Sweatdrop de la part de tous ses amis…

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux, puis sourit doucement.

-Je suis désolée, mais je suis déjà attitrée à quelqu'un d'autre…

Puis elle remarqua Yoh en arrière qui observait la scène d'un air amusé. Elle le fixa, puis un sourire illumina soudain son visage. Oubliant complètement Chocolove, qui était figé comme une statue de marbre, elle marcha vers Yoh.

-Tu es Yoh Asakura n'est-ce pas?

-Hein? Heu…oui, oui c'est moi.

-Je m'appelle Patricia. (lol! Sans commentaire!)Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin. J'ai attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps!

Yoh se demandait sérieusement qui était cette fille, et était surtout inquiet du fait qu'il sentait le regard chargé de couteaux d'Anna derrière son dos. Puis il vit Chocolove qui le regardait aussi. Il semblait déçu et en colère, normal après tout! Eh, il venait de se faire mettre de côté par une fille qu'il trouvait magnifique et celle-ci est allé voir un de ses amis pour lui dire qu'elle semblait impatiente de le rencontrer!

-_Qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber sur la tête…?_ Pensa Yoh en soupirant.

Alors voilà! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez pour un premier chapitre? Si vous pouviez me laisser des commentaires, n'importe quoi, des encouragements, des critiques, des opinions, ça m'encouragerait et je prendrais tout ça en compte pour m'améliorer! Merci!


	3. Chapter 2

Me voilà repartie sur ma fic que j'adore, je sais plus où donner de la tête tellement j'ai d'idées…Je viens juste de retourner voir un épisode de l'anime de Shaman King, l'ep 58, où les X-Laws font péter une grenade pour détruire Hao et où il a transformé Spirit of Fire en eau et qu'il a les cheveux dressés sur la tête…ça devrait être interdit de créer des personnages beaux de même…Anyway, let's go…

Shaman King ne m'appartient pas…

--

Hao était énervé. Non, pas tant que ça en fait, il était surtout ennuyé. Son équipe se posait des questions, quant à pourquoi il avait pris tant de temps avant de se décider à tuer leurs adversaires dans le match qu'ils venaient de disputer. Ils se demandaient s'il était malade ou quelque chose.

-Bien sûr que non voyons! Pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez? Je voulais simplement faire durer le spectacle, histoire de les torturer et de dégoûter le public encore plus que d'habitude.

Ça, c'était ce qu'il leur répondait, même si techniquement, il n'avait aucune explication à leur donner, mais il voulait qu'ils arrêtent de s'inquiéter.

La vérité, c'est que le fait de l'avoir vu l'avait déstabilisé. On pouvait dire que cette fille était pour le moins tenace! Il ne l'avait pas encore vu dans sa vie actuelle, alors il pensait, il espérait qu'elle avait lâché le morceau et qu'il ne la reverrait plus. C'était du vrai harcèlement. Ça faisait 1000 ans qu'elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle! Normalement, Hao ne se préoccuperait pas de sujets si insignifiants, mais il détestait quand elle était là, quand elle le regardait avec des yeux si tristes. Ça le rendait…hésitant. Mais il finissait toujours par prendre sur lui et faisait ce qu'il avait à faire. C'est pas comme si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Elle était liée, elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir dans les affaires terrestres.

-Une chance pour moi, se dit Hao. Ou bien il y a longtemps que mes actions auraient été stoppées.

Eh oui, malgré son orgueil gigantesque, Hao n'avait pas le choix d'admettre que cette fille, Patricia, était la seule qu'il percevait comme un réel danger. La seule qui pouvait le battre à plat de couture si elle le pouvait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, et il sait qu'elle ne le ferait pas même si c'était le cas.

-Trop gentille pour ça…chichiena…pensa-t-il avec un sourire méprisant.

-Whoa, c'est le fait de penser à moi qui te met dans cet état? Je suis flattée.

Quand on parle du loup…

-Je suppose que tu as le droit de te sentir flattée, après tout tu fais partie des personnes que je méprise le plus.

Ça, c'était un gros mensonge, bien au contraire, elle était l'être qu'il respectait le plus, mais ça il était bien trop fier pour l'avouer.

-Mais bien sûr, mon amour, bien sûr…

-Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te jure que je t'arrache la langue et les dents une par une!

Elle ricana.

-Ça fait mille ans que tu me dis ça, mon amour.

-…Tu ne lâches jamais le morceau n'est-ce pas?

Autant changer de sujet avant qu'il ne s'énerve vraiment. Ça le rendait malade de s'énerver pour si peu, lui qui est habituellement si calme. Mais bon ça doit être normal, quand on se fait répéter la même chose pendant mille ans. Hao reprit :

-Tu sais que tous tes efforts ne changeront rien.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dit.

-Oui je le dis, et je crois te l'avoir assez prouvé.

-Oh non! Deux vies, c'est pas assez pour me prouver que j'ai tort, crois-moi. De toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Son sourire s'effaça et elle le regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

« Et c'est reparti pour un tour, dit Hao.

-Ne sois pas si méchant, je sais que tu ne l'es pas. Tu sais que je fais ça pour toi et seulement toi.

-N'essaie pas de jouer la sainte, tu as aussi quelque chose à y gagner.

-Eh bien oui! Est-ce que c'est si mal de vouloir retourner chez moi!?

-Eh bien vas-y, crois-moi, ce n'est pas moi qui te retiens.

-…tu le fais vraiment exprès, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas. »

Hao lui tournait le dos, faisant comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Patricia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en constatant encore une fois l'entêtement du shaman. Puis son sourire s'étira pour devenir malicieux.

« Mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait arriver bientôt. »

Hao ricana. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire encore? Il savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. À cause de lui elle ne le pourrait jamais. Malgré tout, il se retourna, curieux d'entendre la justification de la fille.

« Quoi? Demanda-t-il.

-Lave toi les oreilles, mon amour, tu deviens de plus en plus sourd avec l'âge. Ne te fâche pas voyons, je plaisante! Je viens de te dire que je devrais bientôt pouvoir retourner chez moi.

-J'ai entendu. Explique-toi.

-En d'autres termes, j'ai trouvé le moyen de te faire renoncer à tes plans et de te faire redevenir l'être merveilleux que tu étais.

-…

-Fais attention Hao, il pourrait se passer bien des choses auxquelles tu ne t'attends pas… » Sur ce, elle disparut.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui sortait ça, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, cette fois il semblait qu'il aurait bel et bien raison de s'inquiéter.

FLASBACK

Yoh se promenait dans la forêt avec Patricia. Elle lui avait demandé de lui parler seul à seul. Au début, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre, avec Anna et Chocolove qui le fixaient toujours avec des yeux meurtriers. Les autres regardaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt, il semblait. La tension était à couper au couteau. Puis Anna finit par dire :

« Yoh ne va nulle part avec une sado-maso qui débarque d'on ne sait où et qui regarde Hao avec des yeux comme les tiens. »

Étonnement général de la part de tout le monde. Yoh se dit qu'au moins, il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué et il en fut encore plus convaincu en voyant les yeux de Patricia rétrécirent.

« Sado? Moi? Et toi, comment tu appelles-ce que tu lui fais subir?

-Ça s'appelle de l'entraînement! C'est seulement pour son bien!

-Le tiens tu veux dire. Tout ce que tu veux c'est une vie paisible et quelqu'un qui fait tout pour toi parce que tu n'est bonne à rien. Tu ne fais que l'utiliser comme un objet. » Ce n'était pas vrai et Patricia le savait. Anna était une puissante shaman, intelligente et qui malgré les apparences, savait faire beaucoup de chose. Mais au point où elle était rendue, personne ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

« De toute façon, le choix appartient à Yoh. » dit-elle en se retournant vers le dit shaman. « D'accord. » finit-il par dire. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir une bataille éclater, les deux filles n'avaient vraiment pas l'air de s'aimer…

Alors il était allé marcher avec Patricia dans la forêt. Puis il dit : « Je n'ai pas aimé ce que tu as dit à Anna tout à l'heure.

-…je sais Yoh, je suis désolée. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser se mettre sur mon chemin, je ne peux laisser personne s'interposer dans ma mission …» Yoh haussa les sourcils. « Qui es-tu? » Elle baissa les yeux, prit une grande inspiration puis releva la tête.

« Je suis l'ange gardien de Hao. »

--

Voilà! Deuxième chapitre terminé! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Lol, je suis sûre que vous vous doutiez déjà tous que c'était elle l'ange gardien, mais je devais garder le suspense un peu plus longtemps!!

Reviews SVP!!


	4. Chapter 3

MWAHAHAHA!! Je suis déchaînée ce soir!! Trois chapitres en ligne!!

Hum hum…Shaman king ne m'appartient pas…sniff…

--

Yoh faillit s'étouffer de surprise. Il regarda Patricia avec des yeux larges comme des ovnis, il n'en revenait simplement pas.

« Son…ange…gardien…?

-Hmmm, son ange gardien…tu sais, ces êtres avec des ailes qui protègent quelqu'un depuis sa naissance.

-…Merci, je sais ce que c'est. Mais il me semble que d'habitude il reste au ciel, ou je sais pas où, mais ils interviennent seulement en cas d'extrême urgence et encore ils ne se font pas voir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là?

-Dis-moi, tu ne penses pas que le cas d'Hao a dépassé l'extrême urgence?

-…Effectivement…mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de quelqu'un pour le protéger, honnêtement…

Il rougit lorsqu'il la vit lui sourire tendrement.

-Les anges gardiens ne servent pas qu'à protéger des dommages physiques, Yoh.

-Huh?

-Nous sommes aussi chargés de veiller sur le bien être de nos protégés. Nous assurer qu'ils sont heureux…et qu'il ne font pas de mal aux autres…

Sa voix s'affaiblit en prononçant ces derniers mots.

-Explique-moi…lui dit Yoh.

-Ça fait mille ans que je veille sur Hao. Je ne pouvais pas être plus fière de mon protégé, il était si doux, si gentil, si généreux…puis il a commencé à entendre les pensées des gens autour de lui…au fil du temps, ça l'a rongé et il est devenu celui qu'il est aujourd'hui. Au début, il était seulement agressif. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le résonner, de lui faire comprendre de se calmer avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de trop grave. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Et le jour où il a fait sa première victime, j'ai perdu mes ailes… »

Yoh faillit pousser un cri de surprise lorsqu'il vit deux immenses ailes noires se déplier dans le dos de Patricia. « …Tu viens de dire que tu as perdu tes ailes!

-Perdre ses ailes ne signifie pas se les faire arracher Yoh! Non, quand on perd nos ailes, elles deviennent noires et l'on est plus autorisé à entrer au paradis.

-Vous allez en enfer?

-Non plus, on doit rester sur terre jusqu'à ce que l'on réussisse à replacer notre protégé sur le droit chemin et à le faire se repentir.

-Et si vous n'y arrivez pas?

-On est condamné à errer dans les limbes pour l'éternité. Une chance pour moi, Hao se réincarne sans arrêt. On doit essayer de redresser notre protégé tant qu'il est en vie. Ce qui implique que normalement, on a juste une chance.»

À ces mots, Yoh reçut un choc. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les anges devaient être punis par la faute des personnes qu'ils sont censé protéger? C'est plus qu'injuste, et Yoh trouvait Patricia bien trop gentille pour ça. Il voulait l'aider.

« Yoh?

-C'est injuste…ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est devenu ce qu'il est.

-…Tu peux m'aider Yoh.

Il la regarda surpris.

-Comment?

-Je t'ai dit qu'Hao était bon avant, et au fond lui, il l'est toujours, seulement il ne le montre pas. Il l'est seulement avec certaines personnes. Tu crois vraiment que son équipe le suit seulement à cause de sa puissance?

-…

-Ils l'aiment Yoh. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour qu'il redevienne comme avant. Pour tout le monde.

Yoh se sentit soudain vraiment triste. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, Hao était bon, les mauvaises personnes ne peuvent pas voir les esprits. Il a toujours voulu l'aider. Mais Hao ne voit en lui qu'une source de pouvoir à récupérer, il n'a aucune estime pour Yoh, alors que lui en a pour Hao. « _Plus que je le devrais… _» pensa-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Hao ne m'écoutera jamais.

-Yoh, s'il y a ben une personne qui puisse le convaincre, c'est toi.

-…

-Tu est une partie de lui, son autre moitié. Regarde toi, tu es la bonté et la gentillesse qu'il avait en lui autrefois. C'est de ça qu'il a besoin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Il avait peur tout d'un coup.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Yoh, je ne parle pas de te laisser assimiler par lui, je veux dire que vous vous complétez l'un et l'autre. Un ne peut pas vivre sans l'autre.

-Quoi?

-Si tu le tue, tu te rendras vite compte à quel point il te manque quelque chose et ta vie deviendra vite insupportable. Lui par contre si il t'assimile, redeviendra complet alors ça ne lui arrivera pas. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas?

-Mais avant que je le connaisse, je me sentais très bien.

-Comme tu dis, _avant_ que tu le connaisse…et encore, en es-tu si sûr? »

Yoh ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il voulait aider Patricia, mais il y avait beaucoup de risques, ses amis ne comprendraient sûrement pas et sa famille ne le laissera sûrement pas faire. Et Anna…

« Je l'aime tu sais.

-Huh?

-Pas dans le sens amoureuse, mais je suis un ange, j'aime tout le monde. Et ça fait 1000 ans que je suis avec Hao, alors forcément, j'ai une immense affection pour lui. La dernière chose que je souhaite c'est qu'il soit damné.

-!?

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit? Si au moment où il mourra vraiment, il ne s'est pas repenti, son âme sera damnée et torturée pour l'éternité. Il devra endurer toutes les souffrances qu'il a fait subir de son vivant.

-C'est affreux…

-N'est-ce pas? Je t'en supplie aide-moi, je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir ça arriver! »

Elle était maintenant à genoux et suppliait Yoh. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-D'accord, moi aussi j'ai senti la bonté d'Hao au fond…et je veux l'aider, mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça restera entre nous, à moins que tu ne veuilles en parler, mais ne dis pas que je suis un ange surtout.

-Aa.

-…Merci Yoh. Tu es sa dernière chance de rédemption. »

FIN DU FLASHBACK

--

Voilà, le chapitre est assez court, mais je suis vraiment épuisée, je vous reviens avec la suite le plus tôt possible!

Reviews SVP!!


	5. Chapter 4

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Ça fait vraiment du bien et ça encourage! J'espère que ma fic continuera à vous plaire, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ça! J'ai été plus longue à écrire la suite parce que j'ai le début de la fic, j'ai la fin de la fic, mais j'ai pas d'idées de quoi mettre au milieu! Tk, je vais faire de mon mieux!

Ok let's go et évidemment Shaman King ne m'appartient pas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après leur discussion, Yoh et Patricia s'étaient mis d'accord pour se revoir le lendemain. S'ils voulaient aider Hao, alors ils devraient travailler main dans la main, et elle avait des choses à apprendre à Yoh. Il avait demandé à Patricia si elle ne voulait pas venir habiter te avec lui et ses amis.

FLASHBACK

« Non merci, je te remercie. En tant qu'ange gardien, je dois veiller au maximum sur Hao. Tu peux être sûr que je ne serais jamais bien loin de lui, à moins d'une situation extrême.s

-Mais comment je vais faire pour te contacter si jamais j'ai besoin de toi?

-Tu n'as qu'à dire mon nom. J'ai des oreilles partout.

-Ah, d'accord. Mais je trouve ça dommage, je suis sûre que les autres t'auraient aimé!

-Mmmm, peut-être, mais il y en a une qui ne m'aimerait pas, sois en sûr…

-Tu parles d'Anna?

-Effectivement, et vois-tu, même avec ma meilleure volonté, je ne crois pas que je serais capable d'endurer ses petites pointes sans arrêt. Elle finirait par se réveiller en enfer un beau matin…

-!!!!!! En enfer!?

-Eh oui, je peux y aller, même si c'est loin d'être un endroit que j'apprécie particulièrement.

-Je vois. J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre, je crois! Hi hi hi!

-Énormément…Yoh, réfléchis bien à la situation dans laquelle tu t'embarques. Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai demandé ton aide, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessé dans tout ça. Une fois qu'on aura tout mis en marche et si tu réussis à entrer plus en profondeur dans la vie de Hao, il n'y aura pas de retour possible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ça fait déjà longtemps que je ne peux plus reculer… Il est inutile de nier ce que je ressens. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que ça signifie, mais je sais que si je ne fais rien, ça va me ronger de l'intérieur.

-Très bien. Alors on se revoit demain!

Alors que Patricia prenait son envol, Yoh pensa soudain à l'avalanche de questions qui l'attendaient sûrement chez lui.

-Eh! Une dernière chose! Qu'est-ce que je raconte aux autres??? Cria-t-il.

-Je te fais confiance, tu vas trouver quelque chose! »

Et elle disparut dans la nuit.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Yoh prit alors le chemin du retour. La nuit était froide, il regrettait de ne pas avoir un gilet. Il trouvait ça bizarre par exemple, parce que tant que Patricia était là, il n'avait pas eu froid. Plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'impression qu'elle avait réchauffé l'air. Une douce chaleur émanait d'elle. Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, mais il savait qu'i pouvait lui faire une confiance aveugle. Il trouvait triste le fait qu'il ne puisse pas faire ça avec Anna. Anna…il était tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard. Mais maintenant…maintenant il savait que ces sentiments n'étaient plus là. Peut-être qu'il l'aimerait toujours si elle n'avait pas mis autant de zèle à le torturer. Il savait que c'était seulement pour son bien, mais personne n'aime se faire traiter comme un chien sans arrêt. Même Yoh. Sa patience aussi avait des limites. Il se surprit à repenser à ce que Patricia avait dit, si elle restait trop longtemps avec Anna, celle-ci se réveillerait en enfer un beau matin. Il sourit malgré lui à cette idée.

Il arriva finalement en face de la porte de sa demeure. Il hésitait à l'ouvrir. Il savait qu'il se ferait tomber dessus à peine le seuil franchi. Puis il soupira. « Et puis zut. Nantoka naru… »

Il ouvrit la porte coulissante, puis…

« C'était le temps que tu arrives! Hurla Anna. Où est-ce que cette fille t'a emmené? Dans un club de strip-tease?

-Anna! C'est vraiment pas gentil ce que tu dis là! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça d'elle?

-Quoi? Si tu veux mon avis, elle a pas l'air d'autre chose que d'une pute!

-Anna!

-Alors Yoh, tu t'es bien amusé avec elle? Dit soudain Chocolove qui lançait toujours des éclairs des yeux.

-Heu…eh bien…oui…elle est très gentille…

-Gentille dans quel sens, dis-moi? Reprit Anna.

-Aaaaaahhh….

Yoh ne savait plus quoi dire, coincé entre l'Américain et la blonde qui semblaient s'être ligués contre lui. Une chance pour lui, Ren vint à sa rescousse.

-Fais pas attention à eux Yoh. Dis nous plutôt qui est cette fille.

-Ouais, suivit Horo Horo. Elle a des liens avec Hao n'est-ce pas?

-Quoi? Les yeux de Yoh s'agrandirent. Comment ils avaient su????

-C'est évident, vu l'état dans lequel elle était après le match de l'équipe Hoshi. Et tout à coup elle se retourne, elle te voit et son visage s'illumine! Elle sait que t'es le frère de Hao et elle veut quelque chose de toi, c'est évident! Alors?

Yoh réfléchissait à toute allure. Il regarda tout le monde. Ren et Horo Horo qui l'observaient fixement en attendant une réponse, Ryu qui pleurait dans son coin et marmonnait le nom de Lyzerg parce qu'il l'avait aperçu aujourd'hui et Manta qui essayait de le consoler, Faust et Eliza qui batifolaient comme d'habitude, Tamao qui ne savait pas où se mettre pour se cacher tant l'atmosphère était tendue, la gang d'esprits qui discutaient (espérons qu'Amidamaru saura tenir sa langue…), Chocolove qui avait tourné le dos à tout le monde et qui boudait et Anna…Anna…

-C'est…la fiancée d'Hao…

Pitoyable se disait-il! Comme si quelqu'un allait avaler ça! Tous ceux occupés à faire autre chose se retournèrent soudainement. Ren, Horo Horo et Anna qui le fixaient déjà, affichèrent un air sceptique.

-La…fiancée…Hao…

Ça, c'était Chocolove qui semblait avoir avalé un bol d'acide. Il pouvait l'oublier, maintenant c'était sûr! Il savait déjà qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Yoh, alors contre Hao… Puis Anna reprit.

-La fiancée d'Hao, hein?

-C'est ça! S'exclama Yoh tout fièrement! Elle s'appelle Patricia et elle est la fiancée d'Hao!

-Tu veux me dire que ce type est capable d'avoir des sentiments? Questionna Ren, douteux.

-Pourquoi tu en doutais?

-Bien sûr que non! Il passe son temps à massacrer tous ceux qui se mettent sur son chemin, mais c'est évident qu'il est rempli d'amour! Reprit Horo Horo.

-…C'était ironique ça, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Yoh.

-Non, tu crois!?

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait? Dit Anna.

-Elle…heu…elle…elle voulait me demander si je savais où Hao habite.

-Tu me prends pour une imbécile?

-Non! Pourquoi!?

-Tu disparais pendant des heures et tu veux me faire croire que c'était juste pour te demander si tu savais où Hao vit!?

-Bin…oui…

Anna savait que Yoh lui mentait. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne parlerait pas si facilement.

-Tu vas la revoir?

-Heu…peut-être…

-Fais attention, je ne lui fais pas confiance…

-…Tu as tort Anna…

-Pense ce que tu veux, je ne suis juste pas du genre à accorder ma confiance au premier venu. »

Sur ce, elle monta se coucher. La voyant lâcher l'affaire pour l'instant, les autres décidèrent de faire de même.

Yoh soupira. « _Ça va être difficile…_ » Puis il sourit, au moins les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre avec Chocolove!

À l'extérieur, du somment d'un arbre, Hao avait observé toute la scène. « _Il semble que ma supposition était bonne. Hmm…pas mal comme excuse Yoh._ »

Puis il leva les yeux et vit son ange gardien qui l'observait.

« _Quel mauvais coup est-ce que vous me préparez tous les deux?_ » En temps normal, il ne se serait pas inquiété. Mais en temps normal, Patricia ne se mêlait pas des affaires terrestres. Elle devait être bien désespérée pour en arriver là…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors voilà pour le chapitre 4…un peu plate je sais…je vais essayer de mettre un peu plus d'action dans les prochains chapitres! Mais je suis pas très bonne pour ça! En tout cas, n'espérez pas de super grosse batailles super détaillées! Je suis pas capable de faire ça! Tk, dites moi ce que vous en pensez pleeeeeeaseeee!!!! Reviews!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Comme promis je vais essayer de mettre un plus d'action à partir de ce chapitre!!! Je voudrais pas vous ennuyer parce que ma fic est trop plate!!!!!! Alors je vais faire de mon mieux et vous m'en redirez des nouvelles!**

* * *

« Chocolove! Ferme-la donc! »

Les trois membres de l'équipe The Ren étaient dans leur chambre et Chocolove pleurait et marmonnait dans son coin quelque chose sur l'injustice du monde et comment les filles noires n'étaient pas solidaires envers leur peuple, quand Ren, incapable de s'entendre penser à cause de tous ce marmonage lui hurla dessus de se taire. « NAN! Je me tairais pas! Tu pourras jamais comprendre ce que je ressens parce que toi t'es amoureux de ta sœur!

-TA GUEULE!!!!! Je suis protectif c'est autre chose!

-Si tu veux que je me taise, va falloir le faire toi-même!

Horo Horo décida d'intervenir avant que les choses ne tournent vraiment mal. Il n'avait jamais vu Chocolove oser tenir tête à Ren, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état tout court, lui qui est habituellement le joyeux luron de la bande…enfin, après Yoh. Personne n'égale Yoh. Mais bon…

_-Il est vraiment plus affecté qu'on pourrait le croire…, _pensa-t-il.

-Ok les gars, ça suffit! Si vous continuez comme ça vous allez réveiller Anna et on veut tous éviter ça, je suppose!

La simple prononciation du nom de la blonde avait suffit à leur fermer le clapet. Puis Chocolove retourna déprimer dans son coin tandis que l'Ainu alla s'asseoir à côté du Chinois.

-Toute cette histoire n'a vraiment aucun sens…dit-il.

-Évidemment que non! C'est évident que Yoh nous cache quelque chose. Une fille qui débarque de nulle part, qui disparaît avec lui pendant des heures et qui prétend être la fiancée d'Hao! Et encore, si c'est elle qui l'a vraiment dit… ça me surprendrait pas que Yoh ait inventé ça pour détourner la conversation.

-Il est pas stupide, il sait très bien que personne le croit…

Chocolove releva soudain la tête et regarda les deux autres l'air surpris.

-Parce que c'est pas vrai!?

-Tu vas toujours pas me dire que t'as cru cet imbécile! Hurla Ren.

-Ma ma Ren, calme toi.

-Hmph…je me dis vraiment que Yoh nous prend pour des imbéciles…

L'Ainu considéra son ami pendant une minute puis sourit.

-Dans le fond, c'est pas cette fille qui t'énerve tant que ça.

-De quoi tu parles?

-T'es frustré parce que Yoh nous a pas parlé et tu penses qu'il nous fait pas assez confiance. Je te comprend, je me sens pareil. Surtout que je pense bien qu'on est les seuls à avoir remarqué…

Il se tourna en n'entendant plus les lamentations du New-Yorkais et vérifia qu'il était bel et bien endormi.

-Remarqué quoi? Demanda Ren, se doutant de ce que l'autre allait dire.

Horo Horo se pencha vers son ami puis chuchota :

-Les seuls à avoir remarqué qu'il est amoureux d'Hao.

Ren sourit.

-Raison de plus pourquoi ce qu'il a dit tient pas debout. Si elle était vraiment la fiancée d'Hao, il aurait été plus affecté que ça.

-…Tu veux qu'on enquête?

-Hmmm…pourquoi pas? Et ça nous fera passer le temps en attendant les combats. »

Ils se mirent d'accords pour surveiller Yoh de très près pendant les prochains jours.

Le lendemain, Horo Horo et Ren sortirent de la pièce commune en attendant que Yoh bouge et ne voulant pas attirer son attention. Comme de fait, lorsque Yoh pensa que personne ne semblait faire attention à lui, il se faufila discrètement à l'extérieur.

En se levant, il avait trouvé une plume noire à côté de son oreiller. En la touchant, elle s'était animé puis une inscription en lettre dorée était apparue dans les airs. _« À 10h, même endroit. » _Yoh avait tout de suite compris ce que ça signifiait. Alors il s'était arrangé pour se faufiler sans attirer l'attention. Mais sur le chemin, il s'était rendu compte que Ren et Horo Horo le suivaient. Il accéléra le pas et se mêla à la foule espérant les semer, mais évidemment, ça n'avait pas suffit à les faire lâcher. Il approchait de la forêt maintenant. Ne voulant vraiment pas les entraîner dans tout ça, il décida carrément de leur faire face. Il s'arrêta un instant, se retourna puis appela.

« Je sais que vous êtes là, ça sert à rien de vous cacher.

Les deux garçons sortirent alors de derrière un rocher à la lisière de la forêt.

-Je peux vous aider, Yoh demanda en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Yoh? Dit brusquement Ren.

-Tu passes pas par quatre chemin, dis-donc!

-On sait que tu nous cache quelque chose Yoh, dit l'Ainu.

-Si je vous dit que c'est personnel, ça vous suffit?

-Non, reprit Ren. Te connaissant, tes problèmes personnels vont rapidement devenir d'intérêt général, alors aussi bien nous en parler tout de suite.

-Yoh, on est inquiets pour toi.

Yoh regarda ses amis puis baissa les yeux. Il était heureux de voir qu'ils tenaient à lui, mais il ne pouvait pas les mêler à ça. Ils ne comprendraient sûrement pas, ils seraient en colère. Et même si leur réaction était positive, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'ils aillent tout raconter à Anna ou aux Asakura, parce que eux c'est sûr ne le prendraient vraiment pas. En levant de nouveau la tête, ses yeux s'agrandirent puis un léger sourire orna son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Demanda Ren.

-Hmmm, rien. Écoutez, je ne peux vraiment pas vous mêler à ça, c'est moi que ça regarde et…

-Ça suffit Yoh! Que tu le veuilles ou non, on te suit et tu sais que t'arriveras pas à nous semer.

Yoh ne dit rien, puis d'un seul coup cria en pointant du doigt quelque chose derrière eux :

-Regardez! Un ange!

Les deux autres se retournèrent tout de suite (ils se demandent encore pourquoi et surtout COMMENT ils ont pu tomber dans un piège aussi poche! Tout le monde sait que les anges n'existent pas! Enfin à ce moment c'est ce qu'ils pensaient…), et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, Yoh avait disparu.

-Merde! Cracha Ren.

-Pas le choix, on va devoir chercher dans la forêt, Au moins on est sûr que c'est là-dedans qu'il est. » Ils entrèrent donc dans le boisé afin de retrouver leur copain. Il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça, oh non.

Dans une petite clairière, Patricia déposa Yoh sur l'herbe grasse.

« Merci! Tu m'as vraiment aidé! Désolé de t'avoir fait déplacer et risquer d'être vue par exemple… Dit le garçon en souriant à sa nouvelle amie. Celle-ci lui sourit à son tour.

-Ce n'est rien, en ne te voyant pas arriver, je me doutais bien qu'il devait se passer quelque chose.

-Le pire là-dedans, c'est que j'ai même pas menti en disant qu'il y avait un ange!

-Ah ah ah! Effectivement, c'était bien joué.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant.

-Avant d'approcher Hao, tu dois absolument protéger ton esprit. Tu sais qu'il lit dans les pensées. Tu peux être sûr que dans ton état actuel, notre plan ne fonctionnera pas une seconde.

-Aaaa…c'est vrai…qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors?

-Je vais t'apprendre à ériger une barrière mentale.

-Ah oui, je crois que j'ai déjà entendu mon père et Anna parler de ça…

-Ça se peut. La différence est que la mienne fonctionnera parfaitement, à moins que tu ne le laisse lire ton esprit volontairement. Il est incapable de savoir ce que je pense. Je connais son pouvoir et de plus, je suis un ange ce qui avantage grandement les choses, hé hé!

-Hi hi! C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe en tout cas!

-Quoi? C'est vrai!

-Bien sûr! Je dis pas le contraire!

-Très bien, alors…quoi?

Elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa phrase et se retourna, scrutant les arbres et les fougères qui bordaient la clairière. Yoh s'inquiéta de la voir aussi tendue.

-Yoh, rapproche-toi de moi.

Bon ben là il était encore plus inquiet. Elle savait qu'il était capable de se défendre, c'est le frère de Hao après tout, mais si elle lui disait de se rapprocher, c'est qu'elle devait être vraiment inquiète. La forêt était silencieuse tout d'un coup. Il n'y avait même pas un souffle de vent qui faisait bruisser les feuilles.

Yoh n'avait pas fait un pas vers l'ange lorsqu'il vit une flèche foncer droit sur lui.

-YOH! Cria Patricia.

Il eut tout juste le temps de bloquer l'attaque. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un boulet de canon sur les bras par contre. Il sauta sur le côté, se retourna et se prépara à un autre choc en voyant la chose l'attaquer encore, mais Patricia s'interposa et fit reculer l'ennemi. Yoh remarqua alors que « la flèche » en question était une jeune fille blonde, avec des yeux vert émeraude.

-Galaxia? Fit alors Patricia. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

La dénommée Galaxia se contenta d'afficher un sourire mauvais, alors qu'elle dépliait deux immenses ailes noires et s'envola. Yoh n'en croyait pas ses yeux. _« Une autre? »_, se dit-il. Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne vit pas Galaxia lui piquer droit sur lui. Patricia déplia ses ailes à son tour et fonça sur l'autre ange en faisant apparaître une épée fine et lumineuse. L'autre fit de même et dévia sa trajectoire pour bloquer Patricia puis atterrit à quelques mètres de Yoh et d'elle.

C'est à ce moment que Horo et Ren arrivèrent dans la clairière. Quand Yoh s'était mis en position de défense, ils avaient ressenti son furyoku, ce qui les a aidés à le localiser. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient là, ils n'en croyaient simplement pas leurs yeux. Devant eux, il y avait Yoh, Patricia et une blonde. Jusque-là, pas de problème, mais quand les deux filles ont chacune une paire d'ailes noires et une épée qui brille comme une étoile, il y a de quoi se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. Yoh lui-même était gelé sur place la bouche grande ouverte.

-…Yoh? Fit alors Horo Horo.

Les anges cessèrent alors de se toiser pour regarder les nouveaux venus.

-Hmmm, il semble que je sois en désavantage, dit alors Galaxia.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit Patricia. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Moi? Oh, juste t'empêcher de sauver ton protégé…

Yoh et Patricia émirent tous deux un hoquet de surprise. Puis la noire reprit.

-Je vois. Tu n'as pas réussi à sauver ton protégé, alors tu as décidé de sauver le mien afin de retourner au paradis…

-Bingo.

-Mais tu m'as dit que vous erriez dans les limbes si vous échouiez votre mission!? Dit alors Yoh sortit de sa transe.

-C'est vrai ça…j'avais complètement oublié…

Yoh failli tomber face la première au sol en entendant ça. Puis Patricia reprit.

-Alors, pourquoi t'es pas dans les limbes?

-Tss, Patiti, faut te tenir au courant des nouvelles du paradis. Vois-tu, ils s'ennuient là-haut, alors ils ont décidé d'organiser un jeu…

-Un jeu?

-Oui, ils ont décidé de laisser une chance aux anges qui ont perdu leur protégé. Celle qui réussira à sauver Asakura Hao sera automatiquement ramenée au paradis et avec tous les honneurs qui vont avec.

Yoh n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle parlait de Hao, de SON Hao, son frère, son jumeau, son amour comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet d'une chasse au trésor. Puis il revint à la réalité en voyant une lumière bleutée émaner de Patricia. Elle avait l'air hors d'elle.

-Un jeu? Murmura-t-elle. Puis elle explosa.

-Tu ose appeler ça un jeu!? C'est la vie d'un être humain qui n'a fait que subir les injustices de la vie parce que justement là-haut, ils considèrent que jouer avec la vie des autres n'est qu'un jeu! Mais ce n'est pas un jeu! Et ce que vous faites là n'est pas un jeu non plus! C'est une chasse à l'homme!

-Tsk tsk, calme toi allons, lui dit Galaxia. T'énerver ne servira à rien.

Elle s'envola puis lança :

-Tu ferais mieux de concentrer toutes tes forces pour sauver ton protégé! Tu vas rencontrer d'autres anges désespérées! »

Puis elle disparut dans le ciel. Patricia s'écroula à genoux, la tête entre les mains, découragée. Yoh voulut aller l'encourager quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il nous expliquer ce que c'est que ce cirque!?

Ren. Et Horo Horo. Il les avait complètement oublié. Patricia aussi avait relevé la tête et les observait. Yoh la regarda, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il devait faire. Elle hocha la tête. Il raconta alors à ses amis la vérité, en omettant seulement le fait qu'il est amoureux de Hao.

À la fin du récit, les deux garçons semblaient complètement abasourdis.

-Whoa…fit l'Ainu.

-Ouais, whoa…suvit Ren.

-Je vous en prie, n'en parlez à personne surtout! Les supplia Yoh.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Yoh, si j'ai donné mon accord pour que tu leur parles, c'est parce qu'on peut leur faire confiance. Dit Patricia d'une voix terne.

-Elle à raison, mec! S'exclama Horo Horo. On va même vous aider!

-Vraiment!? Dit Yoh.

-Oui, vraiment, poursuivit Ren. On va vous aider à sauver Hao.

Yoh n'en revenait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait prendre cette décision?

Horo Horo éclata de rire.

-Ben d'abord parce que j'ai beau aimer les filles, j'aimerais pas me retrouver à sa place et avoir aux trousses une bandes d'anges déchaînées.

-Et aussi parce qu'on veut que tu sois heureux.

Yoh regarda Ren d'un air incrédule. Il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre le Chinois dire un truc de ce genre là.

-…Heureux? Fit-il.

-Ouais mec, heureux. Tu vas voir, on va le sauver ton amour.

Les yeux de Yoh s'agrandirent et il sentit ses joues brûler comme du feu.

-Que..qu'est-ce que vous racontez!? S'exclama-t-il.

-Allez mec, ça marche pas avec nous. Un gars amoureux, on sait reconnaître ça. Et c'est pas le fait que ce soit d'un gars que tu sois amoureux qui nous gêne. C'est justement pour ça qu'on l'a remarqué tout de suite.

-Hein!?

Ren soupira.

-C'est parce qu'on sort ensemble

-HEIN!?

-T'es sourd merde! Horo Horo et moi on sort ensemble! Alors on comprend tes sentiments! Même si c'est envers Hao!

-Pour de vrai!?

-Ouais mec, dans le fond, il a raison Hao. C'est vrai qu'on mérite un meilleur monde. Seulement il s'y prend vraiment pas de la bonne manière pour arriver à ses fins.

Yph n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un sourire éclaira alors son visage et il ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur ses amis.

-Merci! Merci! Merci! Merci! Merci! Merci!!!!!!....Et depuis quand vous sortez ensemble???

-Ça va bientôt faire trois mois, dit Horo Horo fièrement!

-Heureuse pour vous, mais il va falloir s'y mettre.

Les trois garçons se retournèrent et regardèrent Patricia qui s'était relevée et qui affichait un air déterminé. Il était clair qu'elle ne laisserait personne faire du mal à Hao.

-Puisque vous avez décidé d'embarquer dans le train, vous allez devoir apprendre les mêmes choses que Yoh.

Ils hochèrent la tête, déterminés eux-aussi.

-Très bien. Alors commençons avec la barrière spirituelle.

* * *

**VOILÀ!!!!!! Je suis assez fière de moi là! Non? Tk, c'est vous qui me direz si j'ai des raisons pour! La la la la!!! Reviews!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Je profite d'avoir enfin un peu de temps entre les cours et les devoirs pour travailler sur ma fic que j'aime de plus en plus! Merci beaucoup aux revieweuses, particulièrement à toi, Asuka Tanku! Si jamais y a plus personnes qui me donne des reviews, je vais la finir juste pour toi! Une personne qui aime la fic, c'est suffisant pour me booster à fond! Mais je suppose que je dois aussi remercier Kit, ta conscience si j'ai bien compris! Et moi aussi je pète des câbles souvent! Je suis une fuckée de la vie, comme on dit au Québec!!!! WÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!! Vive les malades mentaux!!!**

**Anyway, j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite de la fic, mais on verra comment je vais organiser tout ça! Ça se peut que je fasse quelques one shots à côté, j'ai aussi pleins d'idées pour ça, surtout des songfics!!!**

**Mais bon, je vous lâche avec ça et je me mets au boulot!!!**

**Ah oui! Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai fait une erreur dans le chapitre précédent! Horo Horo a dit que même s'il adore les filles, il supporterait pas d'avoir une bande d'anges à ses trousses! Le problème c'est qu'il est gai vu qu'il sort avec Ren! Soooorrrry for the mistake!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6

C'était une nuit parfaite. Une légère brise soufflait, pas trop froide, juste parfaite, pour ne pas avoir chaud. Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient d'une manière qu'on aurait pu croire que ces géants de bois chantaient une berceuse aux Shamans qui savaient les écouter. Le ciel était d'une clarté époustouflante, parfait pour contempler les étoiles. Et c'était exactement ce que faisait Hao au moment même. Regarder les étoiles et se laisser bercer par le chant des arbres, allongé dans l'herbe grasse qui lui servait de lit. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'il se permettait d'être lui-même, un être sensible avec des sentiments, plus que beaucoup de personnes, sans devoir porter de masque pour cacher ça et mentir sans arrêt. C'était aussi à ces moments-là qu'il se jurait encore plus de ne jamais laisser les humains continuer de détruire la planète. Et tant pis si des personnes étaient blessées ou tuées dans le processus. Il menait une guerre, chaque guerre avait ses victimes.

Malheureusement, cet état de béatitude ne dura pas bien longtemps.

« Pas moyen d'avoir la maudite paix… », soupira-t-il en se redressant.

Il y avait quelqu'un qui le surveillait. Et ce quelqu'un était puissant. Extrêmement puissant.

« Puissant comme Patricia… ». Cette simple pensée suffisait à l'effrayer. Cette personne dégageait la même aura que son ange gardien, de la gentillesse, mais d'une manière différente. C'était plus agressif, plus violent. Hao observa les environs, puis dit, sans crier, mais suffisamment haut pour que la personne qui l'observait entende :

« Si tu sais qui je suis, tu dois savoir qu'il est inutile de te cacher. »

Un léger ricanement fut émis. Puis une silhouette se détacha de la noirceur et se plaça derrière Hao. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna, il vit une jeune fille brune, à la tête rasée. Elle n'était pas chauve, mais ses cheveux étaient quand même assez courts. Elle avait un beau visage, des yeux vert perçants, donc le style lui allait bien. Hao ne l'aurait pas vu avec des cheveux plus longs. Mais mis à part tous ces détails, il remarqua ses immenses ailes noires.

« Une autre? Souffla-t-il, et ses yeux se rétrécirent. En 1000 ans, il n'avait jamais vu d'autres anges que Patricia.

-Tu as peur? Demanda l'autre d'une voix moqueuse. Elle savait que les anges étaient la seule chose qu'Hao redoutait profondément. Probablement parce que ce sont des êtres d'un entêtement sans bornes qui sont incapables de vous foutre la ******* de paix!

-Et tu es? Hao répondit par une question. Il avait remis son masque. Jamais il ne laisserait voir sa peur. La fille ria en voyant ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Et je suis Helena. Je suis venu te dire que tu ferais mieux de te repentir des tes péchés vite fait et de venir avec moi.

Les yeux d'Hao s'agrandirent. Cette fille était pour le moins directe et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il était pour le moins surpris.

-Tu crois que je vais accepter?

-J'espère pour toi.

-Ça fait 1000 ans que je me fais répéter ça et je n'ai jamais accepté, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais te dire oui?

-Patricia est très gentille, trop gentille et pas assez persuasive. À la puissance qu'elle a, c'est dommage si tu veux mon avis. Je ne suis pas comme ça et les autre non plus.

Hao leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Les autres?

-Les anges, bébé.

Il se retint pour ne pas lui arracher la tête sur l'instant. Pourquoi fallait-il tout le temps qu'elles lui donne des surnoms débiles! Elle reprit.

-Tu crois peut-être qu'on est toutes comme Patricia? Détrompes-toi, elle est un agneau parmi une bande de loups. Et les anges comme moi qui ont perdu leur protégé sont pire.

-Perdu leur protégé? Mais je croyais que…

-On était supposées être dans les limbes? C'est vrai, mais un jeu a commencé et malheureusement pour toi, tu en es la pierre angulaire. Ta tête est mise à prix, ta rédemption contre notre ticket de retour au paradis.

Notre? D'autres anges allaient le harceler? Il avait assez de personnes à dos parmi les shamans, sans avoir besoin d'une gang d'hystériques ailées!

-Ne fais pas cette tête et prépares-toi bébé. Tu vas rencontrer d'autres filles comme moi qui seront prêtes à tout pour arriver à leur fin.

-Exactement.

Hao et Helena se retournèrent pour voir qui avait parlé. Deux silhouettes se tenaient devant eux. Deux filles aux cheveux violet pâle, longs jusqu'à la taille, avec une frange carré et des yeux doré.

-_Des jumelles…_pensa Hao.

Helena s'était déjà mis en position de défense, la main sur la garde de sa rapière.

-Météora et Astra….

Les jumelles éclatèrent de rire en voyant les têtes de Hao et de la fille aux cheveux courts. Puis la dénommé Météora parla.

-Du calme, soldat! On n'est pas là pour se battre.

-On était venues pour…parler avec Hao, mais il semble que tu nous ais pris de vitesse. Continua Astra. Tout ce qu'Helena t'a dit est vrai Hao. Tu ferais mieux de te repentir rapidement, parce que tu si tu trouves qu'un seul ange pendant 1000 ans était fatiguant, dis toi bien que dealer avec plusieurs en même temps est à devenir complètement fou.

-Effectivement. Et nous n'hésiterons pas utiliser la force s'il le faut, mais crois-moi tu te repentiras…finit Météora. Puis les jumelles s'envolèrent dans la nuit.

Hao était littéralement bouche-bée. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se retrouvait sans mots. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi dire…il était piégé.

-Elles ont raison. Dit soudainement Helena. Hao tourna la tête pour la regarder.

-Ces filles sont dangereuses, je t'avertit. Je n'ai jamais compris comment elles ont pu devenir des anges…

Elle regarda Hao.

-Si tu veux courir voir Patricia pour te repentir, je te comprendrai et ce serait normal. Elle est ton ange par défaut. Mais sinon, prépare-toi aux difficultés. Et j'en ferai partie. »

Sur ce, elle s'envola elle aussi.

Hao se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ferma les yeux et prit de grandes respirations. Il avait l'impression que la tête allait lui exploser. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait totalement impuissant, totalement…vulnérable. Cette simple constatation lui donna envie de vomir. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le cacher, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire face à ces filles.

Il finit par se rallonger et s'endormit, en remuant toutes ses pensées dans sa tête.

Yoh avait eu un match tôt le lendemain matin. Après avoir gagné, il scruta les gradins. Son frère n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas normal. Hao était toujours là pour surveiller sa progression.

Après s'être changé, il décida qu'il était temps de foncer. Il décida donc d'aller le voir. Au moment où il partait, il entendit LA voix qu'il espérait plus que tout ne pas entendre.

« Où-est ce que tu vas, Yoh? Demanda Anna, toujours avec cette voix glaciale qui la caractérisait.

Yoh, se retourna, regarda sa fiancée, puis lui fit un de ses sourires typiquement Yoh.

-Heu…me promener pour m'aérer l'esprit?

-Tu vas encore la voir?

-Huh?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Ces jours-ci tu passes ton temps à l'extérieur. Ryu passe son temps à pleurer. Tu nous délaisse Yoh, pour une autre fille en plus! Si c'était moi, il n'y aurait pas de problème, mais là…!

-Fous lui un peu la paix tu veux! Ren et Horo Horo avait suivi Anna, sachant que Yoh irait voir Hao, et en la voyant s'éloigner du groupe, ils s'étaient douté que c'était pour aller intercepter Yoh.

-Ouais, allez Anna! Il a bien le droit d'aller se détendre non? Dit Horo Horo, d'une voix plus douce, sachant que ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de mettre Anna en colère.

Elle les toisa méchamment.

-Vous aussi vous êtes dans le coup, n'est-ce pas? Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile! Vous aussi vous disparaissez tout le temps!

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? On est trois gars qui passent du temps ensemble, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça? Dit Yoh. Sweatdrop des deux autres gars.

-Dis comme ça Yoh, c'est assez louche…dit Horo Horo.

-De toute façon Anna, peu importe ce qu'on fait, ça ne te regarde pas, cracha Ren. Va t'en Yoh. T'as mieux à faire que d'écouter cette folle délirer!

-…Heu, Ren…je suis pas sûr que c'est une bonne idée de dire ça…chuchota l'Ainu dans l'oreille de son amoureux. »

-TOUT ce que fais Yoh me regarde parce que je suis sa FIANCÉE! Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai avalé le coup de la fiancée d'Hao!? Je sais pas qui elle est ni ce qu'elle veut, mais je la laisserais pas corrompre Yoh! Tu as compris Yoh? Tu ne vas nulle pa…art…

Mais en se retournant, Yoh n'était plus là. Il avait suivi le conseil de Ren et était parti discrètement.

Il avait couru jusqu'à la forêt. Une fois sûr d'être seul, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Amidamru en profita pour sortir de sa pierre tombale. « Yoh dono, êtes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. Qui sait ce qu'Hao va faire?

Le visage de Yoh s'assombrit.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Amidamaru. Tu as entendu Galaxia hier soir. Je dois protéger Hao. Et je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne peux pas faire demi-tour maintenant.

Voyant que le samouraï n'était pas rassuré, il lui fit un de ses sourires traditionnels.

-Ne t'en fais pas! Nantoka naru! » L'esprit lui sourit à son tour puis retourna dans sa pierre.

Yoh continua de marcher. Patricia lui avait indiqué le chemin et laissé quelques indices pour se rendre au campement d'Hao. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, ça aurait été vraiment louche. Pendant le trajet, Yoh se pratiqua à ériger sa barrière mentale. Il avait peur que son stress ne gâche tout. Puis il vit une ouverture dans les arbres, puis des tentes, et assis sur un rocher, Hao, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Yoh se sentit immédiatement chavirer intérieurement. De la peur, de l'amour, de l'inquiétude…plusieurs émotions se bousculaient en lui. Il fit un pas vers son frère, lorsque ce dernier parla.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Yoh? Sa voix était aussi douce et calme que d'habitude, mais elle était ferme, assez pour faire comprendre que Hao ne voulait pas se faire déranger. Yoh déglutit difficilement et prit son courage à deux mains.

-Ano…tu n'étais pas au stadium pendant mon match…

Hao releva la tête et le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Tu veux me dire que ça t'a inquiété?

-Heu…oui?

Hao se renfrogna. C'était vraiment pas le moment. Il le prenait pour un con? Il se renfrogna encore plus en remarquant qu'il ne percevait aucunes pensées de son jumeau.

-_Une barrière mentale, hein? _Pensa-t-il. Puis un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

_Patricia… tu veux te servir de Yoh, c'est ça?_ Il ricana, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre Yoh. _Je peux bien jouer le jeu, ça va me changer les idées…_

-…Hao?

-C'était pas mal le coup de la fiancée Yoh! Lança alors Hao d'un ton enjoué, ce qui fit paniquer Yoh intérieurement. Il s'en était rendu compte? Il savait tout? Yoh ne savait plus quoi penser, puis se souvenant qu'Hao était un bluffeur hors pair, il continua calmement.

-Merci! Répondit-il en souriant. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de son frère.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui va pas?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose ne va pas? Question stupide. Hao le savait. De par le fait qu'ils sont jumeaux, Hao ressentait toujours les hauts et les bas de Yoh, et ça prenait un effort considérable, pour ne pas se laisser entraîner par eux. C'était normal que Yoh ressente ses hauts et bas.

-Je ne te répondrais pas, tu le sais. Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu veux?

-T'as un match de prévu pour bientôt?

-Heu…non…

-Ça te remonterait le moral qu'on passe une journée ensemble?

Pour la deuxième fois en même pas une journée, Hao était désamorcé.

-Tu veux... passer une journée…avec moi? Demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule

-Hm hm, je me dis que ça peut pas faire de mal qu'on passe du temps ensemble, on est frères quand même! Et puis je voudrais te connaître.

Hao ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Yoh faillit éclater de rire en le voyant le fixer avec des yeux grands comme des assiettes.

-Alors?

Autant Hao voulait envoyer chier son frère, autant il sentait que ça pourrait être amusant…et qu'il regretterait de dire non.

-D'accord. »

Dans une autre clairière un peu plus loin, cinq jeunes filles discutaient.

« Chiale tant que tu voudras, Patiti, mais ça ne changera rien. Dit Galaxia.

-Elle a raison, p'tite, tu n'es plus la seule après lui maintenant… dit Astra.

-…et tu vas devoir l'accepter! Finit Météora.

-Dites ce que vous voulez, étant son ange gardien par défaut, j'ai toujours priorité sur vous! Lança Patricia. Je vous connais, et je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal!

-Fais ce que tu veux beauté, dit Helena. Mais la guerre est déclarée. Tu vas devoir te battre durement. »

Quatre d'entre elle s'envolèrent, laissant une Patricia désoeuvrée.

« _Tous mes espoirs reposent sur toi, Yoh… _»

* * *

**Bordel, en écoutant la chanson de Marie-Mai « Mentir », je viens encore d'avoir une idée de songfic! J'en ai une pour Anna, Hao et Yoh maintenant!!! Je vais sûrement les écrire un jour! Il faut!**

**Mais bon, j'esspère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!!! Time for reviews!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**C'est vendredi soir, le soir spécial fanfic, où je travaille de toutes mes forces pour faire une suite, une BONNE suite à ma fic qui semble plaire, ce qui me fais extrêêêêment plaisir!!!!**

**P'tit message pour Asuka Tanku…et tous les revieweurs et reviweuses dans le fond….je me sens nulle en maudit que vous me donniez des reviews et que moi j'en donne pas! Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est juste que pour la plupart, je connais pas les mangas sur lesquels vous écrivez, alors ce serait vraiment pas pertinent de ma part de faire des reviews! Mais je vous jure que si un jour vous écrivez sur des trucs que je connais, je vais me faire une joie d'aller lire tout ça!!!!!!**

**Now, let's go with the fic!!!!!!**

* * *

Anna était frustrée. Elle était en train de fulminer quand Yoh entra comme une fusée dans l'auberge. « YOH! »

Yoh freina brusquement sur ses talons. Il allait tellement vite que ses semelles étaient en train de fumer…

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de courir de même???? Et qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme un con???

-Oh…désolé, je suis de bonne humeur c'est tout…mais ça a pas l'air d'être ton cas…

-Yoh…je t'avertis, fais gaffe. Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que j'avale tous tes mensonges. Je sais pas ce que tu manigance, mais je vais trouver et quand je le saurais, tu vas en manger, je te le dis...

-Anna…

-Je n'ai pas oublié le sale coup que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure, de t'éclipser soudainement. Tu dois te douter que ça m'a pas rendue de bonne humeur et comme si ça suffisait pas, y a ta pétasse de copine qui a décidé de s'installer ici!

-Patricia?

-Qui d'autres? YOH!

Mais Yoh était déjà parti à l'étage en courant, laissant Anna à sa rage dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il trouva Ren, Horo Horo et comme Anna lui avait dit, Patricia.

-Yo tout le monde!

L'ange lui fit un grand sourire.

-Eh Yoh! Alors? Comment ça s'est passé avec ton jumeau super sexy de la mort????

-Arghhhh, rappelle moi le pas! Il me semble qu'il était encore plus beau que d'habitude!

-Anyway, mettons ça de côté pour l'instant si vous voulez bien, dit alors Ren qui semblait mal à l'aise. Il sortait avec Horo Horo, mais il reste qu'il y a certaines choses qui ne se disent pas selon lui…

-Ouais Yoh! Reprit l'Ainu énergiquement. Raconte nous ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit???

Yoh fit alors un sourire encore plus gros que ses sourires Colgate habituels, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, qui lui bouffait presque complètement la face.

-Quand je suis arrivé il était pas de très bonne humeur, mais j'ai quand même réussi à le convaincre de passer la journée de demain avec moi dans la ville d'à côté!

Patricia sauta de joie.

-Yoh! T'es vraiment génial! Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour le convaincre d'aller passer une journée complète dans une ville, mais peu importe, t'es un génie!!!!!!

-Il va se tenir tranquille, hein? Questionna Ren. Emmener Hao dans un endroit rempli d'humains lui semblait une mauvaise idée.

-T'inquiètes pas Ren, il m'a juré qu'il ne ferait de mal à personne, et je ne pense pas qu'Hao soit quelqu'un qui ne tienne pas sa parole.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

-Il a raison, Ren, s'il y a bien une chose qu'Hao n'est pas, c'est menteur. Il est bien trop orgueilleux pour ça! Dit Patricia.

-C'est ce que je crois! Continua Yoh. Mais pendant que j'y pense, qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à vivre ici? lui demanda-t-il. Elle prit un air grave et redevint sérieuse. Elle ferma les yeux, elle semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Elle semblait très fatiguée. Puis elle soupira et dit :

-En fait, c'est parce que j'ai décidé de te protéger aussi. Je vais jouer le rôle de ton ange gardien.

-Eh!? Pourquoi??? Yoh a besoin de protection??? S'écria Horo Horo.

-Oui, vraiment. Vous avez vu Galaxia, vous savez qu'elle en a après Hao…

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

-…Le problème c'est que maintenant, on est cinq anges gardien qui voulons qu'Hao se repente.

-Cinq??????

-Oui. Et elles sont sans pitié. Elle feront tout pour réussir.

-Et tu as peur qu'elles s'en prennent à Yoh pour faire échouer notre plan…conclut Ren.

-C'est ça. Alors je suis là pour te protéger, mais également pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien dans ta relation avec Hao.

Yoh réfléchit. La situation se compliquait de plus en plus. Mais il ne laisserait personne faire mal à Hao.

-C'EST L'HEURE DU SOUPER! Annonça Jun d'en bas.

La petite équipe descendit rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger. En voyant Patricia entrer, tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, sauf Anna qui bouillonnait intérieurement, et Chocolove faillit s'étouffer. Il se releva en quatrième vitesse pour lui offrir sa place. Patricia savait qu'elle lui avait fait de la peine, alors elle décida d'accepter l'offre pour lui faire plaisir.

Un silence pesant régnait pendant que tout le monde mangeait. En fait, toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui se passait avaient la langue qui leur démangeait tellement ils voulaient demander à Patricia…eh bien, LA question.

Ce fut finalement Ryu qui cassa la glace.

-Alors comme ça mademoiselle, vous êtes la fiancée de…d'Hao? Il prononça le nom du pyromane dans un souffle. Patricia ricana.

-Il semblerait bien que oui. Et tu sais, son nom n'est pas maudit, tu peux le prononcer plus fort, lui chuchota-t-elle en jouant.

-Ça doit être difficile, dit Manta.

-Quoi?

-D'être la fiancée d'Hao. Toutes ses actions doivent te faire beaucoup de peine.

-Hmmm, je ne te dirais pas le contraire, seulement…

-Hypocrite.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Anna qui avait prononcé ce mot avec un calme effrayant.

-Pardon? Lui demanda Patricia toujours aussi douce et polie.

-J'ai dit hypocrite. Pour avoir accepté d'épouser Hao, tu devais bien savoir qui il est, et ça ne se peut pas que tu ne te sois pas rendu compte que c'est un assassin.

Patricia soupira.

-Si tu m'avais laissé finir, je t'aurais dit que j'ai de la peine, beaucoup de peine, mais je ne l'abandonne pas parce que je sais qui il est vraiment.

-C'est-à-dire?

La noire parut réfléchir un instant à ses mots, puis elle déclara :

-Un ange.

Yoh sourit à ces mots. Il savait qu'elle avait raison.

-Un ange? Demanda Manta, incrédule.

-Patricia san, tu comprendras bien qu'il est très difficile pour nous de comprendre ce que tu veux dire par là. Dit Faust.

-C'est vrai, continua Ryu. Désolé, mais pour nous il est tout le contraire d'un ange.

Patricia sourit. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table et ferma les yeux.

-Je vais vous dire quelque chose.

Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement. Même Yoh qui avait continué de manger comme si de rien n'était depuis le début de la conversation.

-Avant tout, vous devez savoir que ça fait 1000 ans que je le suis partout.

Surprise générale.

-Ça veut dire que tu as maîtrisé les cinq éléments toi aussi et que tu peux te réincarner???? Demanda Manta.

-Hmmm, pas exactement. Disons que c'est un secret qui viens de là d'où je viens, qui est d'ailleurs un endroit très, très lointain. Et voyez-vous, dans mon pays, on a des pouvoirs hyper sensoriels, comme vous, mais en beaucoup plus développé. On peut juger d'une personne dès le premier regard. Et honnêtement, il est très rare de juger qu'une personne est mauvaise à la base. Et Hao n'est pas une exception. Il a seulement traversé plusieurs épreuves qui ont ont fait qu'il a finit par mal tourner. En fait, c'est très compréhensible, parce qu'après ce qu'il a vécu, juste le fait qu'il soit encore vivant est déjà une bonne chose. Plusieurs personnes se seraient simplement suicidées.

-Il aurait mieux fait de se suicider lui aussi, ça nous aurait évité bien des troubles, dit Anna froidement.

-Ne souhaite pas que les autres fassent ce que tu détestes Anna, pas même à Hao. Les personnes qui se suicident sont des lâches, et s'il y a bien une chose qu'Hao n'est pas, c'est lâche. Il a seulement…besoin…d'aide.

Personne ne parlait. Puis Anna releva la tête et regarda froidement Patricia dans les yeux. Elle se tourna vers Yoh pour le regarder à son tour. Il regardait Patricia en souriant. Puis ce fut au tour de Ren et Horo Horo, qui acquiesçaient de la tête. Anna fronça les sourcils puis déclara :

-Alors c'est ça…

-Qu'est-ce qui est quoi, okami? Demada Ryu.

-Tu te sers de Yoh pour amadouer Hao, pour faire le travail que tu as été incapable de faire. Et tu oses te donner le titre de fiancée? Une bonne fiancée assumerait ses responsabilités et ne donnerait pas le travail sale à quelqu'un d'autre.

Touché. Patricia sentait sa patience approcher ses limites.

-Tu as raison. Seulement je sais reconnaître mes limites. Si je ne suis pas capable seule, alors je préfère demander de l'aide plutôt que d'abandonner Hao.

-Yoh, tu comptes vraiment l'encourager dans cette entreprise de fou? Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait?

-Anna…oui.

-Yoh…

-Écoute, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, probablement parce que je suis son jumeau, mais je le sens toujours en moi. Tout ce qu'il ressent. Des fois c'est flou, mais ces derniers jours, c'est vraiment net. Il a mal, il se sent seul, il a seulement besoin d'être aimé pour ce qu'il est, et je veux pouvoir faire ça. Et une mauvaise personne ne peut pas voir les esprits. C'est ce que grand-père a dit.

-Tu me décourages vraiment Yoh…soupira Anna. Je ne peux rien faire pour t'arrêter je suppose.

-Non, Anna.

-Très bien. J'attendrais que tu te cognes contre un mur et que tu te rendes à quel point tout ça est ridicule.

Yoh ne dit rien. Ils finirent de souper puis tout le monde alla se coucher. Sauf Patricia. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'était pas allé voir Hao, et ce qu'avait dit Anna l'avait touché, blessé même. Mais elle savait que l'itako avait raison sur ce point. Elle laissait Yoh faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à accomplir en 1000 ans. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Lorsqu'elle arriva au campement d'Hao, elle vit qu'il ne dormait pas et était assis sur la même pierre que plus tôt dans la journée. Elle atterrit en douceur à côté de lui. Il l'avait senti et commença à parler.

-Alors, ma chère et tendre promise? Tout va comme tu veux?

-Eh bien, tu semble de bonne humeur, pour faire des blagues aussi minables…

-Hm, peut-être…c'est vrai que je me sens bien tout à coup…

-Je suis justement venu voir comment tu te sentais.

-Et comment suis-je supposé me sentir? J'ai cinq anges qui me courent après et qui me menace d'utiliser je ne sais trop quels moyens pour que je me repente et qu'elles puissent retourner chez elles.

-N'oublie pas qu'une de ces anges t'aime et est ton amie.

Hao se redressa brusquement et la regarda méchamment.

-Mon…amie? Tu te fous de ma gueule? Tu es la pire de toute!

-…de quoi tu parles?

-Les autres au moins jouent franc-jeu. Elles ne se cachent pas dans l'ombre d'autres personnes pour essayer de m'avoir par les sentiments! T'es rien qu'une hypocrite dans le fond!

Pour la deuxième fois en une soirée, Patricia se faisait traiter d'hypocrite. Ça faisait mal.

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça…?

-Parce que c'est la vérité. Tu n'avais pas le droit de mêler Yoh à cette affaire.

-Tu l'y as mêlé encore plus en acceptant son invitation, je te signale.

Hao fronça les sourcils. Patricia continua.

-Tu as raison, je me cache en arrière de Yoh. Seulement je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de réveiller les sentiments qui dorment en toi et ne demandent qu'à être réveillés. Une rédemption accomplie par la peur ne vaut pas grand-chose. Je veux que tu le veuilles vraiment, c'est la différence entre les autres et moi.

À ce moment-là, ils furent éclairés d'une lueur au-dessus d'eux. Ils levèrent les yeux et sautèrent juste à temps pour éviter un météore qui allait s'écraser sur leurs têtes.

-Météora…Patricia grogna pendant qu'elle se relevait.

La fille au cheveux mauve fonçait justement sur elle, ailes déployées et rapière dressée. Patricia l'évita et s'envola à quelques mètres, lançant une pluie de boules lumineuses sur l'autre fille. Mais Météora disparut et réapparut en arrière d'elle et lui balança un coup de pied dans le dos qui l'envoya se cogner durement contre le sol.

-PATRICIA!!! Cria Hao. SPIRIT OF FIRE!

L'esprit de feu se matérialisa. Hao allait l'envoyer attaquer lorsqu'il entendit une autre voix lui dire :

-Reste tranquille toi.

En un instant, Hao se retrouva cloué au sol, un pied sur la tête. Astra, la jumelle de Météora. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Le Spirit of Fire avait disparu. Hao ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait l'impression que la fille le vidait de ses forces. Il jura intérieurement. C'était pire qu'il ne le pensait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire dis moi? Regardes ta copine, tu penses vraiment que tu fais le poids contre nous deux?

Patricia était à terre, elle réussissait à parer les attaques de Météora, mais c'était toujours de justesse, l'autre fille était trop rapide. Finalement elle laissa une ouverture dont Météora profita pour lui foutre un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et continuer en la bombardant de coups.

Quand Patricia tomba à terre, incapable de bouger, Météora éclata de rire.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! Regardes toi Patiti! C'est le résultat de ta tendresse et de ta gentillesse! Tu ne veux jamais faire de mal, regardes où ça t'emmène!

Patricia cracha du sang.

-En tant qu'anges, nous ne sommes pas supposées faire de mal…répondit-elle dans un souffle.

-Je t'en prie, c'est une conception ridicule dans anges que tu penses encore. Être gentil n'est pas un critère pour être un ange, il faut être déterminé à faire le bien. Et il y a plusieurs moyens de faire le bien.

Elle regarda Patricia d'un air méprisant, puis dit :

-Crève.

Mais au moment où sa rapière allait s'enfoncer dans le dos de la noire, Helena s'interposa.

-Tss. Fit Astra, le pied toujours sur la tête d'Hao, qui rageait intérieurement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez? S'écria Helena. Tuer n'a jamais fait partie des règles!

-Les règles? Météora éclata de rire. Quelles règles? Personne n'a jamais défini de règles. Le but c'est de le faire se repentir, dit-elle en pointant le shaman du doigt. Personne n'a jamais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas éliminer la concurrence.

Helena la foudroya du regard. Elle s'agenouilla près de Patricia et l'enveloppa dans ses bras musclés. Une lueur rouge émana d'elle, puis elle lâcha l'autre ange, qui rouvrit les yeux.

-Tu peux te relever?

-Oui…merci.

Elles se relevèrent. Puis Helena lança :

-Très bien, si vous voulez vous battre, allez-y. On est deux contre deux maintenant, tout le monde en forme.

-Hm.

Les jumelles, loin d'être stupides, décidèrent de laisser tomber pour cette soirée. Elles savaient qu'elles ne pouvaient pas battre ces deux là ensemble. Comparé à elles, les jumelles sont encore inexpérimentées en tant qu'anges. Elles avaient profité de l'instant de faiblesse de Patricie, et Helena leur insufflait une peur assez incroyable.

-Très bien, mais ce n'est pas fini.

Et elles s'envolèrent. Patricia se tourna vers l'ange taillé comme un homme.

-M…

-Ne dit rien. À quoi tu pensais, pour l'amour du ciel!?

-…

-Elles ont raison, tu laisses tes émotions te dominer et ce n'est pas bon. Bats toi avec eux, ne les laisse pas te dominer! Tu sais très bien que tu aurais dû écraser ces deux-là comme des mouches!

-…Je sais…

-….Ressaisis-toi, Patricia.

Sur ces mots, Helena s'envola. Patricia s'approcha d'Hao, libéré et assis en tailleur, la tête entre les mains, tremblant de colère…et de peur. Pendant la bataille, il avait senti tellement de puissance…trop de puissance. Et il savait qu'il n'avait en fait rien vu. Si jamais les anges se battaient toutes sérieusement, il y aurait de sérieux dégâts.

-Hao? Patricia dit d'une voix douce. Elle s'agenouilla et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Je suis…complètement…impuissant…

-Non Hao, bien au contraire. C'est toi qui à nos sorts à toutes entre les mains. Tout se jouera sur ta décision.

Il releva la tête et a foudroya du regard.

-C'est supposé me remonter le moral?

Elle sourit tendrement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es fort, le pire qu'elles peuvent te faire c'est te blesser à la limite de la mort, et encore elles ne le feront pas, elles ne peuvent pas prendre le risque que tu meures.

Elle se releva.

-Pour l'instant, tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Tu as un rendez-vous demain, ça te changera les idées.

Elle s'envola et lui lança des airs :

-Tâches de t'amuser pour une fois!

Hao regarda quelques instant le ciel, là où son ange gardien se trouvait il y quelques secondes. Il soupira puis se leva, se dirigeant vers sa tente. Il ne voulait pas dormir à l'extérieur ce soir. Il se sentait complètement dépassé. C'était un sentiment auquel il n'était habitué et qu'il n'aimait pas.

-_Enfin, autant essayer de profiter de Yoh au maximum demain…_ »

Il ferma les yeux en souriant.

* * *

**Je pensais tout à coup au fait que j'aimes pas Lyzerg….vraiment pas en fait….dans le fond si ses parents sont morts, c'est de leur propre faute! Hao allait partir, mais ils l'ont empêché parce qu'ils voulaient le tuer! Il a fait que se défendre! C'était de l'autodéfense!!!! Vous pensez pas????**

**Tk, j'espère que ce chapitre continue de vous plaire! Vous me direz tout ça dans les merveilleuses reviews que vous m'envoyez et qui me font tant de bien au moral en ce dur temps d'examens!!!!!!!! N'est-ce pas??????? Pleeeeeease!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Saaaaaaalut tout le monde!!! Je sais, j'ai pas fait mon update à la bonne date, je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'avais vraiment pas le temps!!!! Mais là, j'ai réussi à trouver du temps dans mon travail de fou pour continuer ma fic! Mais j'ai bientôt fini l'école! Il me reste 4 jours!!!!!! Mwahahahahahah!!!!!! Et là…LÀ….Je vais ÉCRIRE!!!!!! ÉCRIRE!!!! ÉCRIRE ENCORE!!!!!**

**Merci encore une fois pour les reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur et j'adore vous lire!!!!!**

**Parlant de reviews :**

**-Les jumelles Météora et Astra ne sont pas méchantes. Si elles l'étaient, elles ne seraient pas des anges! Elles ont juste une manière de faire différente des anges tels qu'on se les imagine généralement…mais ça va se compliquer cette histoire d'ange, je vous le dis.**

**-Pour celles qui ne le savent pas, « Nantoka naru » signifie « Tout ira bien » ou « Ça va aller » ou « Tout se passera bien », un truc dans le genre quoi, ça veut toute dire la même chose anyway!**

**Disclaimer : D'une inutilité totale mais bon…Shaman King ne m'appartient pas….**

**Et maintenant on y va avec le chapitre 8 : Le rendez-vous!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Au village Pache, il y avait un Inn qui au premier regard semble très paisible. Seulement, si vous prenez le temps de jeter un coup d'œil, vous verrez probablement un noir Américain qui se fait poursuivre par un nain traînant un ordinateur portable à bout de bras parce qu'il a fait une joke minable, une gamine aux cheveux bleus qui se tord de rire comme une hystérique parce qu'elle est la seule à avoir compris ladite joke, ce qui vous vous doutez cause un vacarme infernal. Vacarme qui aura provoqué un grand blond maquillé et avec des poches sous les yeux à se faire une transfusion de morphine pour se calmer les nerfs, ce qui apparemment fonctionne très bien, puisqu'il rit aussi comme un hystérique, ce qui augmente l'intensité du vacarme. Vous verrez aussi un faux sosie d'Elvis qui tente d'arranger ses cheveux en chantant « Blue sky is in the suuuuuuun!!!!! » et une fille aux cheveux roses qui, comme d'habitude, est rouge de honte d'avoir pour compagnons une bande d'imbéciles de même. Mais sûrement pas autant qu'une certaine blonde, qui fera en grande finale de ce spectacle matinal une entrée fracassante en hurlant à tout le monde de se fermer la gueule. Elle ordonnera alors à chaque personne présente dans la pièce de faire une tâche ménagère, qu'elle leur fera recommencer jusqu'à leur mort, dans le but de passer sa colère sur quelqu'un, colère provoquée par son fiancé qui depuis quelque temps déjà la néglige plus que jamais et qui n'est d'ailleurs pas encore sorti de sa chambre.

Montons maintenant à l'étage et entrons dans la chambre du dit fiancé. Sur son lit sont assis un Chinois et un Aïnou, qui observent le oh! combien tordant spectacle qu'était en train de leur offrir Yoh Asakura!

« AAAAAAHHHH!!! Il est déjà 8h30 et je sais toujours pas quoi me mettre sur le dos!!!!!

Ren ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et Horo Horo d'éclater de rire. Voir Yoh debout à cette heure quand Anna ne l'y forçait pas et à moitié fou à l'idée qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec son psychopathe pyromane, mais oh! combien sexy de frère jumeau était un spectacle qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé avoir la chance de voir.

-Vous êtes supposés vous retrouver à quelle heure? Demanda Ren.

-10h tapantes!

-Bon bah relaaaaaax, dit Horo Horo, tentant de calmer son ami. T'as le temps en masse!

-Mais je suis debout depuis 5h et tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de faire c'est de prendre une douche! Depuis je fais qu'essayer divers vêtements, mais y a rien qui fait!

-Et pourquoi tu t'en fais autant? Questionna Ren. Tu penses vraiment qu'Hao va se donner la peine de se mettre sur son trente et un?

Yoh regarda son ami, l'air incrédule.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Souffla-t-il. Tu penses qu'il va penser que je ne vaux pas la peine qu'il fasse un effort?

-….Yoh….

-Il n'a jamais voulu dire ça, voyons Yoh! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer!

Ah oui! J'avais oublié de mentionner l'ange qui s'était invitée dans l'Inn pour rester avec Yoh, chose qui contribuait encore plus à la colère de la blonde!

-De plus Ren, tu connais très mal Hao, si tu penses qu'il se fout totalement de son apparence!

-Je sais bien, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que peut-être qu'il lui faut plus qu'un rendez-vous avec son frère pour le rendre à moitié fou sur son apparence.

-Faux! Pour Hao, n'importe quel moment est acceptable pour rappeler à tout le monde que c'est lui le plus beau de la place! Ça sert à rien de t'énerver, tu peux pas dire le contraire! Et le fait qu'il ait rendez-vous avec Yoh est une raison encore plus valable. Et Horo Horo a raison Yoh. Tu as encore tout ton temps, alors calme-toi.

Patricia regarda Yoh qui s'était passé une serviette autour de la taille lorsqu'elle était entrée. Elle sourit et alla fouiller dans ses vêtements.

-Alors, où est-ce que tu compte l'emmener? Demanda-t-elle, toujours occupée à chercher des vêtements pour le brun.

Le couple sur le lit regarda alors Yoh très intéressé lui aussi.

-C'est vrai ça, dit Horo Horo. C'est bien beau que tu l'ais convaincu de passer une journée en ville, mais il va falloir que tu t'organises pour qu'il reparte pas de là encore plus frustré contre les humains!

-Hmmm, je sais! Mais ce que je vais lui faire faire sera tellement génial qu'il pourra pas faire autrement qu'avouer que les humains ont des bons côtés!

-Et qu'est-ce qu tu comptes lui faire faire exactement? Questionna Ren en haussant un sourcil.

-Je sais pas encore! Mais on verra bien sur le moment! Nantoka naru! Répondit Yoh en affichant un sourire plein de dents. Ren ferma les yeux et soupira en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi je la sens vraiment pas cette journée…

-Eh Yoh! Dit l'Aïnou. Tu t'es blanchi les dents????

-AH! Ça paraît tant que ça!?

Cette fois Ren se plaqua une main sur le front tandis que Patricia se relevait en riant aux éclats et alla donner à Yoh les vêtements qu'elle lui avait choisis.

-Tiens, met ça.

-Merci beaucoup, la remercia-t-il en souriant avant d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain.

Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, non sans avoir murmuré un « je vous interdit de rire de ma gueule! ». Sauf que lorsqu'ils le virent, personne n'aurait osé rire. Lorsqu'ils le virent, les bouches des deux autres garçons tombèrent à terre, et Patricia arborait un sourire de mère fière de son fils lors de son premier jour d'école.

Yoh portait un t-shirt blanc et par dessus, une chemise orange, un peu fripée pour le look, avec des écritures blanches sur le pectoraux gauche et en plus gros dans son dos. Pour pantalon, il avait une paire de baggy en jeans bleu qui retombait gracieusement sur ses basket oranges et blanches. Un bracelet de tissu bleu à son poignet droit et son éternel collier en griffes d'ours complétaient son ensemble.

-Wouhou Yoh! Siffla Horo Horo, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir l'interpellé. Si je sortais pas avec Ren je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus!

Il plongea alors sur le côté juste assez rapidement sur le côté pour éviter la lame du kwan dao de son petit ami, qui avait un regard meurtrier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire, lapin des neiges????

-Relax, bébé! Je plaisantais!

-Ah ouais? Fais en encore des blagues comme ça pour voir!!!!

Yoh regarda ses amis se courir un après l'autre dans la chambre d'un air mal à l'aise tandis que Patricia éclata encore une fois de rire.

-J'ai vraiment bien fait de venir vivre ici! Ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas ri comme ça! Réussi-t-elle à dire entre deux rires. Puis elle se retourna vers Yoh. Ne t'en fais pas, Horo Horo à raison, Hao ne pourra pas te résister, crois-moi! Viens ici maintenant! Lui dit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur le lit. Yoh s'exécuta et elle alla s'agenouiller en arrière de lui et commença à lui démêler les cheveux.

-Hao ne m'a jamais laissé lui peigner les cheveux. Dit-elle soudainement.

-Tu aurais voulu?

-J'aime m'occuper des gens. Mais ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est ce que j'ai vu en l'observant. Ça fait mille ans que je suis avec lui et il ne m'a jamais parlé. Jamais il ne s'est confié à moi.

-…

-Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement! Je veux juste dire que j'espère que tu auras plus de chance que moi!

-Parlant d'Hao, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir?

Patricia s'arrêta brusquement. Son visage devint grave. Puis elle recommença sa besogne.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose? Dit elle doucement.

-Je l'ai senti. Hao était en colère parce qu'il se sentait totalement impuissant…

-Impuissant? Hao?

Ça c'était Horo Horo qui venait de réussir à calmer Ren et qui s'était rapproché pour mieux entendre la conversation.

-…Tu le sauras bien assez tôt Yoh. Pour l'instant je veux que tu profites de ta journée au maximum tu m'entends.

-…Aa. Fit Yoh en hochant de la tête.

-Eh Yoh, fit alors Ren. Ça fait longtemps que tu peux sentir Hao comme ça?

-Non, en fait. Ça a commencé quelques temps après le début du Shaman Fight. Je me suis souvent demandé si c'était en lien avec le fait que je suis son jumeau, mais là je me suis dit que je l'aurais toujours senti, alors je me suis dit que c'était peut-être parce que…enfin…vous voyez…

-Je ne pense pas Yoh, dit Patricia. Je pense simplement que c'est parce que tu es devenu plus puissant. Tes capacités sensorielles ont également augmentées.

-Tu crois?

-Oui, Hao t'as toujours senti lui.

Les yeux de Yoh s'agrandirent.

-C'est vrai?

-Hmmm, oui…

Puis voyant Yoh qui s'emballait, elle s'empressa de rajouter :

-Je crois que j'en ai trop dit. Tu lui en parleras au pire Yoh. Je ne veux pas dire des choses qui pourraient te donner des illusions.

L'ange attacha les cheveux de Yoh en queue-de-cheval, puis lui dit de se lever et de la regarder.

-Paaarfait! Dit-elle. Mais n'oublie pas ça! Lui dit elle en lui tendant ses écouteurs. Maintenant dépêche toi! S'il y a bien une chose qu'Hao ne tolère pas, c'est les retards!

-Aa! Merci beaucoup! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance!

Puis il sortit en courant.

-Vous croyez que ça va aller? Demanda Ren.

-On n'a qu'à les suivre! S'exclama Patricia.

-Huh???

-Quoi, vous avez mieux à faire de votre journée?

-Non non…c'est pas ça, dit l'Aïnou.

-Bon ben vous cachez votre furyoku et tout ira bien. Continua-t-elle en leur tendant chacun une casquette et une paire de lunettes soleil.

-Ne le prend pas mal, dit Ren, mais c'est vrai que ça sera pas bien dur pour nous de nous cacher, mais qu'est-ce que toi tu vas faire?

-C'est ça! Pointe du doigt le fait que je fais partie d'une minorité visible!

Ren rougit et tenta de se reprendre.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire!!!! J'ai rien contre les noirs!!!!!

-Ah ah ah ah ah!!!! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi! Je suis experte en camouflage. Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. Et maintenant, allons-y!

10 heures. Hao était devant le stadium du village Pache lorsqu'il sentit son petit frère approcher. Il se retourna et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en le voyant. Yoh s'arrêta en face de lui et Hao le détailla plus attentivement, des pieds à la tête.

-_Pas mal du tout…il s'est donné du mal le petit frère…_

De son côté Yoh faisait exactement la même activité que son frère. Ren s'était trompé. Hao était magnifique. Il portait un t-shirt noir à doubles manches, dont la couleur faisait un dégradé à partir des coudes pour devenir rouge. On pouvait lire l'inscription _« Burn baby, burn! » _à l'avant. Il avait une paire de baggy bleu foncé avec des poches partout et des chaînes s'entrecroisaient sur ses fesses. Une paire de souliers noires, des bracelets noirs à chaque poignet et ses habituelles boucles d'oreilles complétaient l'habit. Yoh rougit en relevant les yeux et en voyant que Hao le détaillait aussi. Il se décida finalement à dire quelque chose.

-Yo!

Hao sortit de sa torpeur par le son de la voix de Yoh, puis sourit.

-Salut Yoh! T'es vraiment pas mal tu sais! Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent!

-Gnih hi hi! Merci! Je te retourne le compliment!

-Alors, c'est toi le guide aujourd'hui. Où est-ce qu'on va?

-On va commencer par sortir du cratère et on va se diriger vers l'est. C'est la que se trouve la dernière ville que j'ai aperçue avant d'arriver ici!

Hao soupira. Une ville… il se demandai encore s'il avait bien fait. Il sentait qu'il aurait du mal à se contrôler.

-..Hao? Y a un problème? Tu veux toujours qu'on passe la journée ensemble, pas vrai?

-Ben sûr Yoh! Tout va bien, on y va.

Hao invoqua le Spirit of Fire, puis les jumeaux s'envolèrent. Ils passèrent juste au-dessus de l'Inn de Yoh. Malheureusement pour eux, Anna était en dessous et en les voyant, elle eu les poings qui se serrèrent si fort qu'elle en fit saigner ses paumes. Elle savait ce qui se passait. Pour qui Yoh la prenait-il? Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Mais la douleur aurait été moins pire si c'était parce qu'il était amoureux de Patricia. Là, ce n'était pas à cause d'une autre fille. C'était à cause d'un garçon, son frère…Hao. Anna baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Si quelqu'un était passé dans le coin à ce moment-là, il n'en aurait pas cru ses yeux, de voir Anna Kyoyama afficher un air si désespéré.

-_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?_ Pensa-t-elle.

Il ne prit pas grand temps au SOF avant d'arriver à la ville de Eclecton (ville totalement fictive, je tiens le préciser au cas où…). Étant donné qu'elle était perdue au beau milieu du désert, elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle n'était pas trop petite non plus. Yoh avait pensé que ce serait parfait pour faire vivre à Hao sa première expérience en ville sans le brusquer.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Hao. Yoh remarqua qu'il observait d'un VRAIMENT torve les passants et les bâtiments.

-Heuu…normalement, quand ils vont traîner quelque part, les jeunes vont toujours au centre commercial! Il y a tout là-dedans, alors on devrait pouvoir passer la journée là sans s'ennuyer! Dit Yoh d'un ton enjoué.

-Je te suis, répondit Hao d'une voix lasse. Il semblait s'en foutre complètement et ça blessait Yoh.

-Hao…

-Hmmm? Hao releva la tête.

-Je veux mettre les points sur le i tout de suite. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour te rendre cette journée agréable, si on découvre que je suis ici avec toi, je risque gros en maudit! Alors il serait très gentil de ta part d'essayer de faire un effort pour que cette journée me soit agréable aussi!

Hao regarda Yoh les yeux grands ouverts. Yoh lui-même n'en revenait pas. Il venait tout juste de…il avait OSÉ parler sur ce ton et dire ce qu'il doit faire à Hao.

-_C'est foutu_…, pensa-t-il.

-…D'accord. Tu as raison, je ferais un effort.

Alors ça, Yoh ne s'y attendait pas. Il pensait qu'il allait se faire « gentiment » rappeler que c'est lui qui est allé inviter Hao, que c'est lui la base qui voulait passer une journée avec son jumeau. Mais non, Hao venait juste de lui dire « d'accord » et pire encore, « tu as raison ».

-Yoh? Eh Yoh!

-Hein? Ah! Oui, bon très bien, d'accord, hummm…on y va!

Ils se rendirent donc au centre commercial, où Yoh commença par emmener Hao à l'arcade de jeux vidéos. Ils essayèrent plusieurs jeux, et il se trouva que ceux qu'Hao préférait étaient les jeux de tirs (allez savoir pourquoi…), particulièrement « Destroy all humans! », le jeu où on incarne un extraterrestre qui a pour mission de détruire la race humaine.

Ensuite ils décidèrent d'aller au magasin de CD. Yoh avait la ferme intention de faire découvrir à Hao à quel point la musique était géniale.

-Ça je le sais déjà Yoh.

-Sait quoi?

-Que la musique est « géniale », comme tu dis. J'adore la musique.

-Ah oui? Cool! Tu joues d'un instrument alors???

-…je vais te confier un secret.

-Quoi? Quoi?

-La seule chose créée par les humains que je suis capable d'endurer est la musique. Mais mon secret c'est que je joue de la basse électrique.

-…

-Yoh?

-Tu plaisantes? Demanda Yoh qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Tss, d'accord prends le comme ça, je te dirais plus rien. Répondit Hao, choqué. Il commençait à se sentir assez en confiance avec Yoh pour lui dire ça, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire était « tu plaisantes »?

-Non, non! Hao! Ne te fâche pas! C'est juste que tu dois bien comprendre que c'est pas évident pour moi, étant donné que…eh bien, tu es qui tu es.

-Hmm, hmm.

-Mais c'est vraiment génial! Tu joues d'autre chose?

-…Quand je m'ennuie dans la journée ou que je me sens vraiment bien… je chante.

Hao se demandait sérieusement ce qui lui prenait. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça à Yoh? Ça faisait à peine quelques heures qu'ils étaient ensemble et il commençait déjà à débiter ses secrets.

-Whoa, Hao, tu veux bien chanter pour moi?

-…Une autre fois, peut-être.

-Ok! Répondit Yoh en souriant. Hao ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi en voyant son petit frère aussi enjoué et qui semblait si…heureux de passer la journée avec lui.

Après les CD, ils décidèrent d'aller manger. Sur le chemin menant au restos, ils croisèrent un groupe de filles qui observaient Hao d'un air très avide. Si le principal intéressé ne l'avait pas remarqué, en voyant ça, Yoh fronça les sourcils, le prit par le bras et accéléra le pas.

-Whoa! Yoh? Pourquoi t'es si pressé soudainement?

-Désolé, j'ai juste vraiment TRÈS faim!!!!!

-…

Ils allèrent donc au McDonald. Pendant qu'ils mangeait, Yoh remarqua que les filles qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt étaient là. Manifestement, elles les avait suivi. Puis l'une d'entre elles s'approcha.

-Salut! Dit elle à Hao. Celui-ci se retourna calmement, et sourit à la fille de son meilleur faux sourire.

-Salut, répondit-il.

-Mes amies et moi on vous a remarqué et on se demandait si ça vous tenterait pas de venir manger avec nous, et après ça en soirée, ben…on verra bien…finit-elle avec une insinuation plus qu'évidente et un regard séducteur. Hao ferma les yeux et dû respirer un grand coup pour s'empêcher de la flamber sur le moment.

-C'est gentil, mais non mer…

-On n'est pas intéressés.

Hao observa Yoh qui venait de répondre, mais pas comme d'habitude. Il était beaucoup plus froid et sec que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas le Yoh qu'Hao avait l'habitude de voir.

-Hmmm? Vous êtes sûrs? Ce serait vraiment plaisant et…

-Je viens de te dire de foutre le camp! Coupa Yoh.

La fille retourna alors avec ses amies, très insultée. Hao regarda Yoh, qui semblait avoir de la difficulté à se calmer. Cela pouvait sembler étrange, mais selon Hao, ce qui venait de se passer ressemblait à une scène de jalousie.

-Ça va Yoh?

Yoh réafficha son sourire et répondit joyeusement :

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Yoh.

-Huh?

-Et ne vas pas te faire de fausses idées. Si j'ai accepté ton invitation, c'est uniquement pour me changer les idées. J'ai parfaitement senti la barrière spirituelle que tu gardes en permanence. Je sais très bien que Patricia essaie de se servir de toi pour que je me repente, mais ça ne marchera pas, compris? Et je sais aussi qu'il y a autre chose, même si je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais ne t'en fais pas, je trouverais.

Yoh ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était complètement pris au dépourvu. S'il parlait, il risquait de tout gâcher, mais s'il ne disait rien, la situation n'allait pas s'améliorer. Puis Hao finit par dire :

-Il va falloir penser à y aller. Avec quelle activité voudrais-tu finir la journée? Demanda-t-il sur un ton d'une douceur inhabituelle. Cela semblait vraiment doux et affectueux, sans aucune mauvaise intention cachée. Ça remonta rapidement le moral de Yoh.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses du cinéma? Ils passent le film « Twilight » ce soir!

-Va pour « Twilight ».

Un peu plus loin, trois silhouettes observaient les jumeaux d'un œil attentif. Horo Horo et Ren avaient revêtu des vêtements de touristes et des lunettes soleil, tandis que Patricia avait simplement pris sa forme adulte et s'était costumée en touriste elle aussi.

-Pfou! Ça a eu l'air d'être chaud pendant un moment! Dit Horo Horo.

-Ouin, j'espère qu'Hao l'a pas menacé…dit Ren.

-Je vois pas pourquoi il ferait ça. Je pense plutôt qu'il a trouvé bizarre que Yoh lui fasse une crise de jalousie.

-C'est sûr que ça, ça a pas aidé, continua l'Aïnou.

-De toute façon, les choses ont l'air d'être rentrées dans l'ordre. Continuons de les suivre. Dit Ren.

Les trois compères poursuivirent donc leur filature.

Pendant tout le temps qu'ils furent au cinéma, Yoh ne put décrocher son regard d'Hao. Il le trouvait encore plus beau dans l'obscurité. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il faillit presque laisser disparaître sa barrière spirituelle, ce qui fit Hao sursauter, vu qu'il venait soudainement de recevoir une seconde des pensées de Yoh, qui se rendit immédiatement compte de son erreur et s'empressa d'y remédier.

-Tu as dit quelque chose, Yoh?

-Hein? Non, non!

-…D'accord.

Hao n'était pas sûr de ce que Yoh lui disait. Il aurait juré entendre de lui les pensées « …sexy » et « …le veux ».

Plus tard, ils étaient sur le dos du SOF quand Hao demanda :

-Je te dépose chez toi?

-Hmm, non, j'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer tout de suite.

-Parfait, il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer.

-Huh?

Le SOf les déposa dans une clairière, à travers laquelle coulait un ruisseau argenté. Ils s'assiérent sur le sol et Hao leva la tête.

-Regarde le ciel, Yoh. L'interpellé fit ce qu'on lui dit.

-Whoa! Je ne les avais jamais aussi bien vues!

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, à contempler le ciel. Puis Yoh détourna les yeux afin de contempler son frère. Il avait l'air si serein, si calme. Il était magnifique, baigné par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles.

Cachés à l'ombre des arbres, Patricia, Horo Horo et Ren ne rataient pas une miette du spectacle. Puis Horo Horo dit :

-Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire Yoh, là?

-Hmmm, on dirait qu'il se rapproche d'Hao, répondit Ren.

-Ouais, j'ai remarqué, mais il veut quand même pas l'embrasser!?

-Oh non non non!!!!! Patricia était en train de capoter. C'est encore beaucoup trop tôt! Il va tout gâcher! Calmes tes hormones Yoh!!!!

Malheureusement pour elle, Yoh ne l'entendait pas et continuait de se rapprocher d'Hao. Celui-ci, regardant toujours les étoiles, dit alors :

-Yoh…j'ai passé une agréable journ…hmmmpfff!!!!!! Au moment où il s'était retourné pour regarder Yoh, il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase car le Yoh en question avait les lèvres collées aux siennes. Le baiser dura environ 5 secondes, 5 secondes où Yoh avait totalement perdu toute notion de réalité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une douleur vive à la joue et qu'il soit projeté 1 mètre plus loin. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Hao, la main sur la bouche et les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Il avait l'air furieux.

-Hao…

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'en en train de faire!?

-Hao je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Hao avait déjà disparu, englouti par les flammes.

-Eh merde… jura Yoh.

* * *

**Voilà, j'avais de plus grandes espérances de ma part pour ce chapitre, mais je savais vraiment pas quoi leur faire faire, et je suis brûlée à l'os, épuisée, mais je voulais absolument faire mon update ce soir. Alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre, et si non, soyez pas trop sévères avec moi, s'il vous plaît????....Reviews….?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bon finalement j'ai moins écrit que j'avais prévu, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'écrive au moins un autre chapitre avant de partir aux States…ce qui veut dire qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que j'update pas pendant deux semaines…peut-être que je trouverais le temps, mais je vous garantis vraiment rien.**

**Alors on y va et, bien entendu, Shaman King ne m'appartient pas**

**

* * *

**

Hao s'était téléporté au milieu du désert, très loin pour ne pas être dérangé. Jamais, je dis bien jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi perturbé et furieux. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps à réagir, même si ça n'a été que quelques secondes. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne le toucher. Dans ses anciennes vies, il n'y avait que ses épouses qui l'avaient fait et encore seulement quand c'était lui qui le décidait, donc autant de fois qu'il avait fallu pour les mettre enceintes. Après il ne les avait plus jamais touchées. Son corps était quelque chose qu'il ne donnait à personne. Il avait trop de respect pour lui-même pour laisser qui que ce soit le toucher sans son consentement et à répétitions. Et voilà que son ennemi, un garçon, son propre frère jumeau débarquait et se donnait le droit de l'embrasser? Hao se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas brûlé vif sur le champ. De quel droit, de quel droit Yoh pensait-il pouvoir agir comme ça? Hao tournait en rond, faisait les cent pas en ruminant et en fulminant. Puis il s'arrêta soudainement. Il leva la tête et regarda le ciel. Il repensa à la scène. En fait, il avait vu Yoh s'approcher une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. C'était en masse de temps pour réagir, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait figé, et la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé était…

-_Il est magnifique…_

Hao ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en soupirant, réalisant qu'il s'était en fait laissé embrasser. Il secoua la tête et la prit entre ses mains.

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Dit-il doucement.

Il eut alors un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale. Son instinct lui disait de plonger immédiatement sur la gauche, ce qu'il fit. Le Spirit of Fire se matérialisa et Hao atterrit dans l'énorme main de l'esprit. Il était maintenant encore plus énervé. Quelqu'un l'avait vu dans cet état et a tenté d'en profiter. Ce n'était pas l'attaque qui l'énervait, ça il était habitué. C'était que quelqu'un l'ait surpris dans un moment de faiblesse qui le mettait hors de lui.

-Tss, c'est vraiment pas ma soirée...

Il respira profondément pour se calmer. Ce n'était simplement pas son genre de s'énerver si facilement. Il réglerait le problème de Yoh plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait s'occuper de ce gêneur, enfin, ces gêneurs, car ils étaient plusieurs. Et Hao avait une idée de qui il s'agissait.

-Montrez-vous, X-Laws!

Trois silhouettes blanches s'envolèrent. Elles firent du surplace pendant quelques secondes puis s'en allèrent. Hao haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-C'était quoi ça…?

Il se posait encore des questions lorsqu'il fut soudainement pris d'une irrésistible envie de dormir.

-_Qu'est-ce que…?_

Il entendit un léger chant, doux et mélancolique. Mais avant qu'il ne trouve qui chantait, il s'écroula sur le sol, le Spirit of Fire ayant disparu lorsque Hao s'est endormi.

Perchée au sommet d'une falaise, Patricia chantait sa berceuse pour endormir son protégé. Elle l'avait observé, mais avait décidé d'attendre avant d'aller le voir. Lorsqu'il fut bien endormi, elle s'approcha doucement et l'observa tendrement.

-La journée a été riche en émotions, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es plus habitué à ça.

Elle s'agenouilla et lui caressa la joue.

-Tu vas être en colère après moi à ton réveil. Mais pour l'instant repose-toi, tu en as besoin. Personne ne viendra te déranger.

Elle se redressa, ferma les yeux et plaça ses mains sur son cœur. Puis elle les étendit devant elle et un champ de force invisible se dressa autour d'Hao afin de le protéger de tout attentat.

-Ce bouclier disparaîtra à ton réveil, tu ne sauras même pas qu'il était là.

Elle sourit en voyant Hao dormir si paisiblement.

-Je voudrais tellement que toutes tes nuits soient de nouveau paisibles comme celle-ci…

Puis elle s'envola pour aller rejoindre Yoh qui était sûrement en train de se morfondre de sa conduite.

*********************************************************

Plus loin, les trois X-Laws qui étaient allés observer Hao dans l'espoir de trouver le plus petit point faible étaient retournés auprès de leur maîtresse Jeanne. Le fidèle bras droit de cette dernière, Marco, s'avança.

-Alors? Leur demanda-t-il.

-Désolé Marco, on n'a pas réussi. Il y a bien eu un moment où il semblait être distrait, on l'a attaqué pour voir, mais comme de fait, il a parfaitement évité l'attaque. Et comme il semblait de mauvaise humeur, on n'a pas voulu prendre de risques.

-Hmm…, fit Marco en fronçant les sourcils.

Une douce voix s'éleva alors d'une statue d'acier.

-Vous avez bien fait, anges. Dit Jeanne. Il est inutile de mettre vos vies en danger pour l'instant.

-Mais partis comme vous l'êtes, vous n'arriverez jamais à le toucher, croyez-moi.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir une jeune fille blonde s'avancer vers la troupe. Marco fronça les sourcils et observa la nouvelle venue d'un air vraiment très méfiant.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-Je suis Galaxia. Je suis venue pour vous aider à mater ce maudit gamin.

L'ange entreprit alors de leur expliquer toute l'histoire. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, tout le monde la regardait d'un air encore plus méfiant. S'en rendant compte, Galaxia leur dit :

-Vous voulez une preuve?

Elle déplia alors ses immenses ailes. L'assemblée poussa un « aaaah! » de surprise.

-Tss, et vous osez vous appeler des « anges »…

-Un ange avec les ailes noires ne peut qu'être un envoyé de l'enfer! Hurla Marco, sortant son revolver.

-Calme toi Marco, fit Jeanne. Comme elle l'a expliqué, ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est à cause des humains qui commettent péché par dessus péché.

Elle s'adressa alors à Galaxia.

-Comment comptes tu nous aider? Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi tu peux changer les choses.

-N'oubliez pas que je suis un vrai ange moi. Calme toi, blondinet, inutile de t'énerver, dit-elle à Marco qui s'énervait de nouveau. Les anges sont les seuls êtres qu'Hao craint, car il ne peut rien nous faire. Les anges et ceux plus puissants qu'eux, bien entendu.

-Tu es sérieuse!?

Galaxia baissa la tête pour observer le gamin aux cheveux verts qui venait de parler.

-Évidemment que je suis sérieuse…

Lyserg avait les yeux qui brillaient de joie.

-Alors on va enfin pouvoir détruire ce meurtrier!

-Hola, est-ce que un de vous a écouté ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure? Il n'est pas question de le tuer.

-Mais…

-On se contente de le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus capable de bouger un doigt et qu'il soit obligé de se repentir, comme ça je retourne au paradis avec lui et vous êtes débarrassé. Tout le monde est content.

Lyserg serra les poings.

-C'est pas suffisant! Je veux qu'il paie pour tous les meurtres qu'il a commis! Pour mes parents!

Galaxia soupira et se retint de ne pas donner un coup de pied à Lyserg sur le champ. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Elle s'agenouilla afin d'être à sa hauteur puis lui dit :

-Écoute, si je le ramène au paradis, c'est pas pour qu'il vive heureux éternellement, crois-moi. La punition qu'ils lui réserve là-haut comblera tous tes espoirs, fais moi confiance.

Lyserg ne semblait cependant toujours pas convaincu. Puis Jeanne reprit la parole.

-Lyserg, cette jeune fille est un ange, par conséquent je suis sûre qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

Galaxia hocha la tête, heureuse de s'être fait des alliés qui lui faciliteraient la tâche. Patricia avait enfreint les règles en mêlant Yoh à cette histoire et en intervenant dans les affaires humaines. Très bien. À la guerre comme à la guerre. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s'empêcherait de le faire aussi.

*********************************************************

Dès que Yoh était rentré, il était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ses amis qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'histoire lui avaient bien posé des questions, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire semblant de rien cette fois-ci. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin, tenait un coussin dans ses bras et avait plongé la tête dedans, ruminant sur sa stupidité. Il entendit alors la porte ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Il ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête. Il savait très bien qui c'était. Patricia s'assit à côté de lui et regarda le plancher de bois.

-Comment tu te sens? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-…

-Laisse-moi deviner : complètement stupide, t'as envie de t'éclater la tête contre le mur et de hurler?

-Si tu le sais pourquoi tu poses la question?

Elle ricana. En entendant ça, Yoh leva un peu la tête et la regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

-Ta dernière réplique vient de me faire terriblement penser à Hao.

-…

-Enfin, oublie ça. Je voulais te l'entendre dire c'est tout.

-Ah…

-Je voulais aussi te dire de ne pas te décourager pour si peu.

Yoh releva complètement la tête en entendant ça.

-Si peu??? Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui sautent sur leur frère jumeau qui est supposé être leur ennemi, et qui l'embrasse à pleine bouche???

Patricia fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait quand les gens commençaient à s'énerver sans prendre la peine de réfléchir.

-Calme toi tu veux…

-Je suis vraiment qu'un pauvre imbécile, comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire une seconde que j'avais des chances? Il était déjà suspicieux, il voudra plus jamais m'approcher. Et merde! J'aurais tellement dû te dire non, j'aurais sûrement fini par l'oublier. T'aurais jamais dû venir me voir, je suis pas la personne qu'il te faut, je vaux rien et…

Il fut interrompu par le choc et la surprise lorsque Patricia l'avait giflé.

-Je t'ai dit de te calmer, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Yoh se tenait la joue et l'observait, effrayé. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait avoir l'air aussi dure. Elle n'avait pas son sourire si encourageant et si réconfortant. En fait, elle n'avait pas l'air méchante non plus. Elle était juste…stoïque.

-Tu es calmé?

-Yoh hocha la tête et se redressa. Le visage de Patricia s'attendrit soudainement elle caressa doucement la joue de Yoh qu'elle venait de frapper.

-Je suis désolée, mais c'était la manière la plus rapide de te faire recouvrer la raison. Ne laisse jamais tes sentiments t'aveugler, tu m'entends? C'est ce que j'ai fait ces derniers temps et je l'ai regretté amèrement. Ne fais pas la même erreur. Organise toi pour que ton coeur et ta raison soient en harmonie. L'un ne doit jamais dépasser l'autre.

-Je comprends…

-Eh Yoh, fit Horo Horo qui venait de rentrer avec Ren. C'est pas toi qui dit toujours « Nantoka Naru »?

À ces mots, Yoh ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-C'est vrai, dit-il doucement. Nantoka naru…

-C'est pas ton style de te décourager comme ça, reprit Ren. Et puis, t'as pas de raison d'être découragé en fait.

Yoh le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

-T'as bien vu ce qui s'est passé, dit?

-Ouais, et j'ai aussi vu Hao se laisser embrasser avant de te frapper.

Les yeux de Yoh s'agrandirent sous le choc.

-Quoi!?

Patricia regarda Ren d'un œil désapprobateur. Elle ne voulait pas que Yoh se fasse trop d'espoirs. Elle avait dit qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour que Hao l'aime aussi, mais rien n'était garanti. Elle continua tout de même.

-Effectivement, Hao aurait eu le temps de réagir. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait, ne me le demande pas, mais tu lui as fait de l'effet. D'abord à cause de ça et ensuite, justement parce qu'il s'est mis en colère du fait que tu l'ais embrassé et qu'il ne t'as pas rôti sur le champ.

-Huh?

-Tu vois Yoh, Hao ne laisse personne le toucher, à part par nécessité. Il est très fier de son corps et il refuse que quiconque y touche.

-Je vois…

-De toute façon, je t'avais bien dit que la partie n'est pas terminée. Je vais aller le voir demain et je vais essayer de le faire parler. Je t'en donnerais des nouvelles. Ça marche? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Aa! Fit Yoh, qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

*********************************************************

De l'autre côté de la porte, une certaine itako avait tout entendu. Après la discussion, elle alla dans sa chambre et s'adossa à la porte. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Elle n'arrivait pas, elle ne pouvait pas accepter ça.

-Espèce d'imbécile! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu ne te rends pas compte que cette histoire ne fera que te détruire émotionnellement?

-Tu as raison, Kyoyama Anna.

Anna releva la tête et vit deux filles adossées sur le mur opposé.

-_Des jumelles?_

-Je suis Météora et voici ma sœur Astra.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Vous aussi vous avez une relation incestueuse?

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Astra fut la première à se calmer.

-Eh non, nous ne sommes pas amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Mais je conçois que ça doit être très difficile pour toi d'accepter que ton fiancé soit amoureux de son jumeau.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à la première question.

-Pfff, fit Météora. Avec un caractère pareil, pas surprenant que Yoh soit allé voir ailleurs.

Insultée, Anna empoigna son collier de perles, prête à invoquer Zenki et Kouki.

-Calme toi, reprit Météora. Nous sommes des anges.

Anna haussa un sourcil, incertaine de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Des…anges?

-Oui, comme Patricia.

-Patricia?

-Quoi, elle ne te l'as pas dit? Comme c'est impoli de sa part. Tu veux raconter l'histoire Astra?

Astra raconta alors l'histoire à Anna, qui devenait de plus en plus en colère.

-Alors voilà. Heureuse?

-…Espèce de sale garce…de quel droit elle se mêle de la vie de Yoh?

Anna fulminait. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose. Massacrer Patricia sur le champ.

-Si tu veux, on peut t'aider à retrouver ton fiancé. Dit Astra.

Anna leva la tête.

-Et comment est-ce que vous comptez faire ça?

-Facile, dit Météora. Organise toi pour que Yoh reste loin d'Hao par n'importe quels moyens pendant quelque temps. Le temps que nous, on s'organise pour le faire se repentir en lui cassant la gueule. À ce moment, Hao disparaîtra et ne reviendra pas sur terre, crois- moi. Tu n'auras qu'à ramasser Yoh à la petite cuillère pendant un certain temps, puis tout redeviendra comme avant!

-…Tous les anges sont des sales hypocrites comme vous?

-Hmmm, qui sait? Enfin, fais ce que tu veux, mais toute seule contre Patricia, tu es sûr de perdre Yoh définitivement.

Les jumelles firent un mouvement pour sortir par la fenêtre, lorsque Anna les arrêta.

-Attendez!

Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent d'un regard complice, sachant qu'elles avaient réussi leur coup. Elles se retournèrent et observèrent la blonde.

-Vous êtes sûrs de votre coup? Si jamais Yoh apprenait que j'ai participé à ça…

-Je ne vois pas qui pourrait le lui dire, il n'y a que nous trois qui soyons au courant. Dit Astra.

Anna était toujours incertaine. Néanmoins…

-D'accord.

Les jumelles hochèrent la tête avec satisfaction, puis partirent. À proximité, Helena avait écouté la discussion. Elle avait décidé de surveiller Météora et Astra et sur le chemin, elle avait surpris la discussion et l'accord passé entre Galaxia et les X-Laws. Elle soupira.

-Est-ce qu'il n'y a vraiment que moi qui prenne les règles en considération?

* * *

**Alors voilà, comme dit plus haut, je ne garantis pas que j'écrirais avant les deux prochaines semaines. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous aura plu et vous aura mis en haleine. Ah oui pendant que j'y pense, ne vous laissez pas tromper par le comportement doux de Patricia envers Hao ou Yoh. Elle n'est amoureuse de personne, je vous l'assure. Je tenais à le préciser, juste au cas où.**

**Alors voilà, time for reviews, please!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde et bonne année 2009!!!! Mes résolutions pour cette année? J'en ai pas comme d'habitude, à part terminer ma fic et la rendre toujours meilleure!**

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy : C'est drôle que tu me demandes de donner un rôle à Mina des X-Laws, parce que j'y pensais justement. Je sais pas encore quoi et je peux pas t'assurer que ça va être bientôt, mais je devrais le faire à un moment donné.**

**Asuka Tanku : Gnark gnark! T'en a pas fini de détester Anna, je te le dis….**

**Ah oui, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que ça signifie les Alertes auteurs et tout le tralala????? Merci!!!!!!**

* * *

La nuit était d'un noir d'encre. Pas une étoile ne brillait. Patricia le remarqua pendant qu'elle était en chemin pour aller voir Hao, et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Son protégé avait une connexion particulière avec les étoiles et lorsque celles-ci ne brillaient pas…ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées puis fut ramenée à la réalité en voyant une forme sombre se détacher du ciel. Une forme féminine, définitivement, mais avec une musculature d'homme. Patricia soupira.

« Helena… »

La noire s'arrêta en face de la fille aux cheveux courts.

« Helena…

-Tu n'iras pas plus loin, Patricia.

-Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser commettre plus d'infractions que tu en as déjà faites

-Je t'en supplie.

Helena sortit sa rapière et se mit en position de combat.

-Sors ton arme.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, Patricia sortit sa rapière et se mit en garde. Helena lui fonça alors dessus.

***********************************************************

Le son des deux épées s'entrechoquant résonnait à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Les X-Laws étaient en route pour trouver Hao, lorsqu'ils l'entendirent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est que ça? Demanda Lyserg en levant la tête.

-Il semble qu'une violente bataille fait rage. Dit simplement Marco sans regarder dans la direction qu'indiquait le jeune garçon.

-Deux anges…, dit doucement Galaxia qui les accompagnait. Elle eu alors un sourire en coin. Il semble que ce soit Helena et Patricia. Parfait, ça nous facilitera la tâche si elle ne sont pas dans nos jambes.

***********************************************************

Dans une autre partie du ciel, les jumelles étaient aussi sur le chemin du camp d'Hao.

-Astra…

-Je sais Météora. Ne t'occupes pas de ça, contentons nous de faire ce qu'on a à faire pour rentrer chez nous.

-Aa.

***********************************************************

Plus loin encore, Yoh n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son maître, Amidamaru sortit de sa tablette funéraire.

-Yoh dono? Vous semblez préoccupé.

-Amidamaru…je n'arrive pas à sortir Hao de ma tête.

Il soupira.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression que j'ai fait une énorme connerie…

-…Peut-être devriez-vous vous-même aller le voir pour en discuter. Je crois que c'est le seul moyen pour mettre les choses au point et que vous vous sentiez mieux tous les deux.

Yoh fixait le plancher d'un air grave, pensif. Puis il releva la tête et regarda le samouraï en souriant.

-Je crois que tu as raison. Merci.

Amidamaru sourit en retour à son maître puis retourna dans sa tablette funéraire. Yoh se leva, s'habilla et accrocha Harusame à sa ceinture en vitesse. Puis il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et la referma sans faire de bruit. Il marchait à pas de loup, afin d'être sûr de ne réveiller personne. Puis au moment où il atteignit la porte d'entrée, il entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Il ne bougea pas, ne se retourna pas, sachant qui c'était.

-Où est-ce que tu vas? Demanda Anna, d'un ton plus doux que d'habitude.

-Quelque part.

-Tu vas voir Hao, n'est-ce pas?

Les yeux de Yoh s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise, mais fit comme si de rien n'était et garda sa position. Anna reprit.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes. Mais penses-tu vraiment qu'il sera jamais capable de te retourner cet amour?

-…Je veux essayer. Je veux y croire.

Anna ferma les yeux.

-Je vois.

-Anna…

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Je suis désolé.

Il sortit.

-_Tss…tu ne sais pas encore à quel point tu vas être désolé…_ pensa-t-elle, retournant à sa chambre.

***********************************************************

Les X-Laws arrivèrent finalement au camp d'Hao. Ils s'étaient préparé à affronter l'assaut immédiat des hommes d'Hao. Mais à leur grande surprise, le camp était vide. Abandonné.

-Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous? Demanda Lyserg, regardant Galaxia comme s'il espérait qu'elle les fasse apparaître d'une manière ou d'une autre. La blonde avait les sourcils froncés. Elle n'était pas en colère, plutôt ennuyée. Maintenant il faudrait encore attendre, elle commençait à en avoir assez.

-Il est parti. Dit elle à voix basse.

Tout le monde se retourna pour l'observer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « parti »? Demanda Venstar.

-Tu nous avais assuré que cette soirée serait la bonne et qu'on en finirait avec lui! Dit Devant.

-La ferme! Je pouvais pas prévoir ça!

-Calmez-vous, anges. Dit alors la douce voix de Jeanne. Elle ouvrit le visage de la statue d'acier pour faire apparaître le sien. Elle observa la blonde d'un regard blasé, comme si elle savait que cette situation arriverait.

-Peux-tu le pister en sentant son furyoku ou quelque chose? Il est trop fort en camouflage pour nous, mas pour toi ça devrait être facile, n'est-ce pas?

Galaxia fronça encore plus les sourcils, serra les poings et les dents.

-Non, je ne sais pas ce que cette saleté de gamin a fait, mais je ne le sens nulle part.

-Très bien. Je ne remets pas en question ta bonne foi, mais nous sommes coincés maintenant.

L'équipe pris donc le chemin du retour. Galaxia resta en arrière. Elle leva soudainement la tête et cria :

-Vous avez entendu les violettes? Il n'est plus là et si je ne peux pas le sentir, vous ne le pouvez pas non plus, alors ne perdez pas votre temps.

Puis elle s'envola. Du sommet de leur arbre, les jumelles juraient.

-Merde, dit Météora.

-Tsk, sale lâche, dit sa jumelle. Il a eu peur et il est parti. Enfin, allons-y Météora, on n'a plus rien à faire ici…huh?

Astra se figea en se levant. Météora était comme elle. Les jumelles avaient le regard dans le vague, les yeux grands ouverts. Elles entendaient un léger sifflement, pas énervant du tout, juste un sifflement qui faisait que l'on se demandait ce que c'était. Les jumelles fermèrent les yeux et virent dans leur esprit une lumière vive, mais qui n'éblouissait pas. Le sifflement provenait de cette lumière, qui se rapprochait un peu plus chaque seconde d'ailleurs.

Après environ une minute, Météora et Astra ouvrirent les yeux. Elles se regardèrent d'un œil grave.

-Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu? Demanda doucement Astra à sa sœur. Cette dernière hocha la tête.

-Oui, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Ça semble important.

Les jumelles s'envolèrent dans la nuit noire, à une vitesse fulgurante.

***********************************************************

Anna était dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle vit deux silhouettes à sa fenêtre. Elle se leva, s'approcha et ouvrit, pour apercevoir Météora et Astra.

-Vous vous êtes débarrassées d'Hao? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Désolée de te décevoir, mais non. Dit Astra. Anna fronça les sourcils, plus que d'habitude, disons.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Les jumelles froncèrent les sourcils à leur tour.

***********************************************************

Quelque part dans le ciel, Patricia et Helena avaient cessé de se battre. Les deux anges étaient fatiguées et après une longue bataille, aucune n'avait réussi à ne serait-ce qu'égratigner l'autre. Elles s'observaient en reprenant leur souffle, puis Helena se redressa en et rangea son arme en souriant.

-Tu n'as pas perdu le tour. Quand tu ne te laisses pas submerger par tes émotions cela dit. Tu es vraiment la plus puissante de nous toutes.

Patricia sourit à son tour en rangeant sa rapière.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Je ne t'ai pas touché une seule fois.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, tu te retenais parce que tu ne voulais pas te battre. C'est ce qui te manque : la volonté de te battre. Si tu avais cela, peut-être que tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

En entendant cela, Patricia lâcha un gros soupir et haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Anyway! Elle reprit son sérieux. Tu as vu comme moi. C'est pas le moment de discuter, on doit bouger.

-Aa.

Puis les deux filles s'éloignèrent, chacune de son côté.

***********************************************************

Après avoir couru comme un fou, Yoh arriva après un long moment au campement d'Hao. Il avait un point de côté et avait de la difficulté à reprendre son souffle. Il s'efforça de se reprendre avant d'affronter Hao. Il prit une grande inspiration et avança, mais se retrouva en état de choc lorsqu'il découvrit à son tour le campement complètement désert. Il fouilla toutes les tentes, une à une dans les moindres recoins, mais ne trouva personne. Après la dernière tente, il resta planté au milieu de la clairière, regardant le gazon.

-Il est parti sans prévenir.

Yoh releva doucement la tête pour observer Patricia qui venait d'arriver.

-Je me sens très mal. J'étais tellement occupée que je n'ai rien vu venir. Et je ne suis même pas capable de le retrouver. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais je suis incapable de sentir son énergie vitale nulle part.

Les yeux de Yoh s'agrandirent.

-Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose!?

-Hao sama est parti quelque temps pour réfléchir.

Yoh et Patricia tournèrent la tête pour voir la petite Opacho approcher doucement. Elle avait l'air terriblement sérieux pour une enfant de son âge. Patricia se rapprocha d'elle et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Puis elle demanda à la petite d'une voix très douce :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « parti quelque temps »?

-Hao sama est rentré ce matin dans un état étrange. Il n'a pas dit un mot en arrivant, il est seulement allé s'enfermer plusieurs heures dans sa tente. Quand il est ressorti, il a dit qu'il devait s'absenter quelques temps et nous a donné l'ordre de nous disperser afin d'assurer notre sécurité pendant qu'il n'était pas là.

Patricia et Yoh écoutaient Opacho très attentivement. Soudainement la petite regarda Yoh d'un œil terriblement mauvais. En voyant ça, Yoh ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Tous les compagnons de Hao sama s'inquiétaient, on ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il avait l'air complètement perdu. On se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

Ses yeux rétrécirent en observant Yoh.

-La seule chose qu'on savait, c'est qu'il avaient passé la journée d'avant avec Yoh sama.

Yoh eu l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique. Opacho venait de confirmer ses craintes. Patricia intervint alors dans la discussion.

-Très bien. Merci Opacho. Tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres maintenant.

La petite hocha la tête, leur tourna le dos et partit en courant, pour disparaître dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Patrica se releva et observa Yoh, toujours gelé sur place, tremblant légèrement.

-Yoh…appela-t-elle doucement. En entendant sa voix, Yoh sortit de sa transe et baissa la tête en serrant les poings.

-C'est de ma faute…

Patricia soupira.

-Yoh…

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait fuir…

-« Fuir » est un grand mot. Il avait juste besoin de réfléchir un peu aux événements. Et puis fuir constituerait un acte de faiblesse et tu connais l'opinion d'Hao sur la faiblesse n'est-ce pas!

Yoh se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête, mais ne dit rien.

-Yoh, regarde moi.

Il lui obéit immédiatement. Elle avait de nouveau ce visage et cette voix que personne n'aurait osé défier. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les épaules.

-Je t'en supplie, reprends-toi. Je ne te reconnais plus. C'est toi qui est toujours de bonne humeur et positif et qui remonte le moral des troupes. Si toi tu es déprimé, comment vont se sentir les autres?

-…

-Je comprends que tu en aies assez de penser aux autres, mais c'est la vie. Tu es un leader Yoh, que tu le veuilles ou non. Les autres ont besoin de toi. Ne baisse pas les bras simplement parce que Hao se sent un peu perturbé. Il va revenir, tu le sais bien et à ce moment-là, tu pourras discuter ouvertement avec lui.

Voyant qu'il était toujours en adoration avec le sol, Patrica soupira encore une fois, puis décida qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

-Yoh, je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais je dois m'absenter quelque temps.

Le shaman releva immédiatement la tête.

-Où?

-…Quelque part, c'est très important.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi?

-Yoh, tu es devenu beaucoup trop dépendant de moi…

-Mais si les autres anges s'en prennent à moi???

-Elles ne le feront pas, puisqu'elles aussi doivent partir. Tout sera comme avant. Et je crois que ça te fera du bien.

-…

-Je suis désolée Yoh, mais tiens bon. Je dois partir maintenant.

Elle lu passa une main tendre sur la joue avant de s'éloigner un peu et de s'envoler.

Yoh prit le chemin du retour, broyant toujours du noir. Il savait que son comportement allait attirer l'attention à un moment donné, mais c'était plus forts que lui. Et ce que les autres ne comprenaient pas, c'est que s'ils devait seulement dealer avec ses sentiments, il s'en sortirait encore, mais il devait en plus supporter ceux d'Hao, qui n'étaient vraiment pas beaux non plus. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ressentir les sentiments et les états de son frère, c'était très difficile à gérer. Et en plus il s'inquiétait terriblement pour Hao. Yoh se demandait parfois si son jumeau s'inquiétait pour lui en sentant ses émotions comme lui l'était pour Hao.

Il arriva à l'auberge. En montant dans sa chambre, il vit Anna qui l'attendait devant sa propre chambre.

-Déçu?

-…

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais juste…l'oublier?

Yoh regarda la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas dit cela durement, non, on pouvait sentir de la mélancolie et de la tristesse dans sa voix.

-Anna…

-Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider. Toujours, Yoh. Je suis ta fiancée après tout.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle avala difficilement sa salive puis lâcha la bombe.

-Je t'aime Yoh. Plus…plus que tout. Je t'aime et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux. Et je ne crois pas qu'Hao peut te donner ça.

Yoh n'arrivait pas à parler. Il ne pouvait que la regarder, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Je voulais simplement te le dire. Oyasumi.

Anna tourna les talons pour entrer dans sa chambre, lorsqu'elle sentit une main la retenir par le bras.

-Yoh…

Yoh l'embrassa. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, ni pourquoi il faisait ça. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il se sentait pour l'instant. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Anna chercha à tâtons la poignée de sa porte, l'ouvrit et ils disparurent pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Horo Horo alla rejoindre son petit ami dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

-Eh lapin des neiges, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure?

-Tss, salut bébé, moi aussi je t'aime. C'est bien ce que tu voulais non?

Ren déposa sa bouteille de lait sur la table et prit un air grave.

-Tu as entendu hier soir? Horo Horo savait de quoi Ren parlait.

-Si tu parles des gémissements étouffés qui sortaient de la chambre d'Anna hier soir, oui je les ai entendu.

Ren serra les poings.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Yoh soit assez désespéré pour faire une connerie pareille!

-On n'a qu'à lui demander. Viens.

Ren suivit l'Ainu qu se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Le couple monta et au moment même où ils arrivaient devant la chambre d'Anna, ils virent Yoh en sortir, l'air plus désespéré que jamais. Ce dernier leva la tête en sentant la présence de ses amis qui l'observait d'un air grave. Puis Ren parla.

-Yoh…

Silence.

-…dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça…souffla-t-il.

Yoh fondit en larmes.

Voilà, voilà, un peu déprimant je sais. Je cherche des moyens de remonter le moral de Yoh, mais pour l'instant y a pas d'occasions pour ça, alors on va encore endurer sa mini dépression pendant quelques temps. À la prochaine!


	12. Chapter 11

**Je suis inspirée tout à coup, j'ai plein d'idées. Je suis rendue à me demander quand est-ce que je vais terminer la fic, lol! Mais je suis pas pressée de la finir, honnêtement.**

**Et je suis à la recherche d'informations : je viens de lire Mappa Douji, l'enfance d'Hao, et j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, et ça me fait me rendre compte que ma fic est pas correcte par rapport à l'histoire de Patricia. J'ai dit qu'elle avait perdu ses ailes quand Hao était adulte alors qu'en fait, elle aurait dû les perdre alors qu'il était petit puisqu'il a fait sa première victime alors qu'il était enfant! Meeeeeerde!!!!! Enfin, c'est pas grave, je continue quand même, je vais organiser les choses pour que tout aille bien.**

**Je viens également d'apprendre que Hiroyuki Takei est supposé sortir la vraie fin du manga ce printemps. Quelqu'un est au courant de ça???? C'est vrai???? Et si oui, est-ce que y en aurait une qui aurait la merveilleuse de bonté de me faire un signe quand ça arrivera?????**

**Merci!!!!!!!**

**Et…et…si Hao s'appelait à la base Asaha Douji, ça sort d'où alors le Asakura Hao????**

**J'ai la tête pleine de questions, je suis vraiment perturbée. Plus je lis à propos d'Hao, plus je l'aime et je trouve qu'il a été traité vraiment injustement, et dans le manga et dans l'anime! Ils auraient pu s'organiser autrement!!!! Merde!!!!!**

**Tk, je me calme, je prend une grande respiration et je commence le chapitre….RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Deux semaines avaient passé, doucement. La vie était normale, comme Patricia l'avait promis à Yoh. Les anges avaient disparues de la carte et Hao n'était pas encore revenu.

Même Anna était normale, aussi froide et chiante que jamais. Après sa nuit avec Yoh, elle avait tenté d'être attentionnée et douce, mais lorsque le jeune homme lui avait fait comprendre que cette nuit était un incident qui ne se reproduirait plus, elle avait pété une crise de tous les diables.

Mais mis à part ça, Yoh allait mieux. Il retrouvait sa positivité habituelle. « Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un baiser, c'est rien du tout. C'est normal qu'il ait été troublé. » La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Yoh allait mieux en grosse partie parce qu'Hao semblait allait mieux aussi, d'après ce que le jeune shaman pouvait ressentir.

Présentement, Yoh était assis sur la véranda de l'auberge. Tout le monde était sorti en ville, mais lui avait préféré se prélasser et profiter du soleil et regarder les nuages tranquillement assis. Il avait les yeux fermés lorsqu'il entendit des pas en arrière de lui. Il ouvrit les paupières et se retourna pour saluer l'arrivant, pensant que c'était un de ses amis. Mais il eu une autre surprise. « Hao…, murmura Yoh, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il avait envie de lui sauter dessus, de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire combien il lui avait manqué. Mais il se retint, ne voulant pas créer d'autres problèmes.

-Yoh…, dit à son tour Hao. Il n'avait pas le visage arrogant qu'il arborait habituellement. Il semblait qu'il avait quelque chose à dire. Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité, l'aîné des jumeaux ferma les yeux et sourit.

-Tu vas bien? Dit-il. Les yeux de Yoh de s'agrandirent, ne croyant pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Hao…, Yoh sourit à son tour. Aa, je vais mieux. Et toi?

-Je vais mieux aussi.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti si longtemps?

-Il fallait que je réfléchisse.

-Il t'en a fallu du temps pour réfléchir sur un baiser.

-Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir perturbé, ça n'arrive pas souvent.

Yoh fit un sourire plein de dents.

-Justement à ce propos…

-N'en parlons plus.

Yoh regarda son frère, surpris. Hao se retourna alors pour partir. C'est à ce moment-là que Yoh décida de se bouger.

-Ah! Attends!

Hao s'arrêta.

-Il faut en parler!

-…Pourquoi?

-…Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi…pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça?

-Non.

Yoh eu un choc en entendant cela. Cependant il se reprit.

-Hao, je voudrais te connaître…

-Je passe mon tour, il semblerait que pour toi, parler ne suffise pas pour faire connaissance.

-Aaaah…tu pourrais arrêter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie…

-Écoutes, on se sent mieux tous les deux, la page est tournée. On retourne à nos occupations respectives.

-Non Hao! Tu ne comprends pas!

-…Je comprends très bien…

-Non! Je ne peux pas tout oublier comme ça!

-Il le faudra pourtant.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Yoh la tête baissée, Hao qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Puis le cadet sembla recevoir une décharge de courage ou peu importe ce que c'est, mais il finit par dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ces deux mots qui lui brûlaient la langue chaque fois qu'il était en face de son aîné.

-…Je t'aime.

Yoh perdu soudainement le fil des événements, il semble que tout se soit passé en un éclair. Mais il était soudainement suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol par la main d'Hao serrée sur sa gorge. Yoh porta machinalement ses mains sur celle de son frère qui lui écrasait la gorge. Mais rien à faire, Hao ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Yoh ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son frère qui semblait encore une fois furieux.

-…Tu le fais exprès? Dit ce dernier sur un ton à glacer le sang dans les veines.

-…Ah…ah…Hao…tu me fais mal…, parvint à articuler Yoh.

-Je prends la peine de venir te voir pour te dire que je ne suis pas en colère, qu'on oublie ça alors qu'en temps normal je t'aurais déjà tué. Et tu continue d'agir en imbécile?

-…Ah…je dis seulement..ah…ce que j'ai sur le cœur…

-Eh bien garde ça pour toi! Je ne veux pas le savoir!

Sur ce, Hao lâcha Yoh qui s'écrasa à genoux sur le sol. Il tourna le dos au jeune shaman puis dit presque dans un murmure, dans un état totalement différent de celui dans lequel il se trouvait il y a à peine quelques secondes.

-Je suis impossible à aimer…n'essaie même pas Yoh, c'est à tes risques et périls…

Puis il disparut dans une gerbe de flamme.

Yoh était encore à genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Yoh kun?

Manta avait décidé de revenir à l'auberge pour être avec Yoh. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé de temps avec son meilleur ami. Il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais chaque fois qu'il avait tenté d'en parler à Yoh, celui-ci disait toujours que tout allait bien. Mais cette fois, en le voyant à genoux, récupérant son air, en voyant les marques rouges qu'il avait sur le cou, Manta savait que Yoh ne pouvait plus lui cacher la vérité.

-Yoh kun, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Cria le jeune garçon courant aux côtés de son ami pour l'aider.

-…Rien…

-Rien!? Tu me prends pour qui! Tu vas me dire que tu t'es mis toi-même dans cet état là!?

-_En un sens, c'est pas faux…,_ pensa Yoh, mais il ne dit rien, sachant que cette fois, son ami ne le croirait pas. Il soupira.

-Rentrons, tu veux.

Manta hocha la tête, déterminé à faire parler le shaman.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Yoh. Le shaman se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit.

-Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui se passe? Demanda alors Manta.

Yoh tourna la tête pour regarder son ami. Voyant son air déterminé, il sut qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

-Ce que je vais te dire, tu dois me jurer de n'en parler à personne. Seuls Horo Horo, Ren et Anna sont au courant.

-Aa. Tu peux compter sur moi! Est-ce que je t'ai jamais donné une seule raison de ne pas me faire confiance?

Yoh sourit. C'est vrai, il savait qu'il pouvait faire une confiance sans limites à Manta. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé de côté. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hao était rentré à son camp. À peine avait-il mis le pied à l'intérieur qu'il vit un éclair foncé lui sauter dessus. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il en tomba à la renverse.

-Itai…, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux pour voir ce qui venait de se passer.

-Hao sama!!!!!

Hao ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Opacho assise à califourchon sur lui et qui le serrait dans ses bras comme si c'était la fin du monde.

-Opacho…, dit-il doucement.

-Hao sama a manqué à Opacho!

Apparemment, la petite Africaine avait senti que son maître était revenu et était immédiatement venu le rejoindre. Hao s'assit et lui caressa la tête.

-Je suis désolé, Opacho.

-Hao sama va mieux?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tant mieux! C'est tout ce qu'Opacho voulait entendre. Dit elle joyeusement.

Hao lui sourit. Elle était adorable. Il ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire de mal.

-Opacho, tu veux me rendre un service?

La petite regarda son maître de ses gros yeux.

-Va chercher les autres. Il est temps que l'on se réunisse.

-Hai, Hao sama!

Hao regarda la petite s'éloigner en souriant.

-Elle t'aime beaucoup.

Le visage d'Hao devint plus dur en entendant cette voix. Il se retourna pour voir son ange gardien qui venait d'arriver. Cependant, il ne pu réprimer un « oh! » de surprise en la voyant. Elle avait pour le moins…changé.

-Eh bien, tu as décidé de changer de garde-robe?

Patricia sourit.

-Ah ah, j'ai dû m'absenter moi aussi, vois-tu. Mais je suis de retour, et j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Mais dis-moi, tu as l'air d'aller bien! Tu as parlé avec Yoh?

En entendant cela, le visage d'Hao s'assombrit davantage. Voyant cela, Patricia se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Hum, hum…il semble que je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça…

-En effet, évite le sujet. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui je lui ai parlé.

-Ah d'accord! Très bien! Hum…ça s'est mal passé?

Hao lui lança un regard noir.

-…Aaaah! D'accord, d'accord, je ne pose plus de questions!

-Tu as dit que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire. Je t'écoute.

Patricia fronça les sourcils.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à l'auberge de Yoh, Manta venait de se faire mettre au courant de l'histoire de Patricia et d'Hao. Yoh s'était même senti assez en confiance pour lui avouer son amour pour Hao. Le jeune garçon blond avait écouté très attentivement. À la fin du récit, il se prit la tête entre deux mains, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

-Alors si j'ai bien compris, Hao a un ange gardien…

-Aa.

-Mais cet ange a les ailes noires parce qu'Hao est méchant…

-Il est pas méchant!

-Ouin, ouin, ok, disons qu'il a commis des actes pas très « gentils »…

-Ok.

-Et là elle en a assez de pas pouvoir retourner chez elle, alors elle t'a demandé ton aide sachant que tu es amoureux d'Hao…

-…

-Et là y a quatre autres anges qui ont débarqué dans le tableau pour sauver Hao à la place de Patricia…

Yoh soupira et s'accota sur une main. Il commençait à en avoir assez, il connaissait l'histoire. Mais son ami était quelqu'un de très logique et il savait qu'il avait besoin de comprendre…ce qui dans cette situation, n'était pas évident.

-Et t'as eu un rendez-vous avec Hao, t'as fini par l'embrasser et il s'est enfui…

-« Enfui » est un grand mot. Fuir serait un acte de faiblesse et tu connais l'opinion d'Hao sur la faiblesse! Répéta Yoh, avec exactement les mêmes mots que Patricia avait utilisés.

-Si tu veux Yoh, si tu veux…

Manta faisait maintenant les cent pas, ce qui était une vision assez comique compte tenu de sa taille.

-T'étais désespéré alors t'a couché avec Anna…

-Ne me le rappelle pas, s'il-te-plaît…

-Et aujourd'hui, Hao débarque après deux semaines, tu lui dis que tu l'aimes et il t'arrache presque la tête! Quel genre de type manque de vous arracher la tête quand vous lui dites que vous l'aimez!

-Bah…Hao…

-…AAAAAAH!!!! J'y comprends rien!!!!!

-Arrête de te casser la tête, Manta. Y a rien à comprendre, c'est tout. On va laisser le temps faire les choses, nantoka naru. Et je t'avoue que je me sens libéré d'un poids maintenant que j'ai dit à Hao que je l'aime!

-Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimes?????

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête pour voir entrer Patricia, qui était droite comme un bâton, les deux mains sur la bouche et les yeux grands comme des assiettes.

-Patricia! S'exclama Yoh qui sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et alla accueillir son amie. Celle-ci lui prit les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Tu as dit à Hao que tu l'aimes?

-Heu…oui…

-Ooooh, alors je comprends pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je lui pose de questions…et il ne t'a pas fracassé la tête? Dit-elle comme si elle venait juste le remarquer.

Sweatdrop.

-Hum…il semble que non, hé, hé, hé!!!

-Hum, Patricia san…fit Manta.

-Oh! Salut Manta! Ça va bien? Fit la fille.

-Je vais très bien merci. Dis…tu as changé de garde-robe?

-Huh? Ah! C'est vrai! J'avais même pas remarqué! S'exclama Yoh.

À la place de ses vêtements en cuir noir et blanc, Patricia portait un mini-short noir que l'on voyait à peine, car par-dessus elle portait un ensemble noir, dont le tissu oscillait entre le cuir et le satin, Manta ne savait pas trop ce que c'était. Le col était fermé au niveau du cou et descendait en épaulettes fines sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'on descendait notre regard, elle portait ce qui s'apparentait à un bustier, à l'exception près qu'il terminait en jupe à 4 lanières : courtes en avant et en arrière et longues ornée d'encore plus longues lanières de soie sur les côtés. Elle avait également des manches individuelles, qui s'élargissait en descendant et qui s'arrêtait aux poignets. L'ensemble était magnifiquement décoré de signes étranges et de dessins en spirales, ainsi que de bordures dorées. Pour compléter, elle avait toujours ses bottes de cuir noires, seulement elles s'arrêtaient aux mollets et avait une bordure dorée sur le haut. Elle portait aussi un diadème. Ses longs cheveux noirs n'étaient plus ondulés, mais raides et un peu plus courts. Ils étaient attachés en queue-de-cheval et deux longues mèches encadraient son visage, à la manière des Asakura.

Patricia sourit fièrement en voyant ses amis la détailler. Elle tourna sur elle-même en riant.

-Vous aimez? C'est une robe Huayin (bon, ceux et celles qui ont joué à SoulCalibur 4 savent de quoi je parle). Je l'ai eu pendant que j'étais partie. C'est la tenue que les êtres supérieurs m'ont donné.

-Les êtres supérieurs? Dirent les deux garçons en chœur.

-Oui, je vous expliquerai plus tard.

-Ok, je te fais confiance, dit Yoh en souriant. Mais j'ai une question à te poser, dit-il soudainement, le ton sérieux.

-…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tout à l'heure quand j'ai vu Hao, il…il a dit qu'il était impossible à aimer et que je ne devais pas essayer, car c'était à mes risques et périls. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire?

En entendant cela, le visage de Patricia devint soudain très triste.

-Asseyons-nous.

Yoh et elle s'assirent donc sur le lit du shaman.

-C'est drôle que tu me parles de ça, parce que c'est en lien direct avec une histoire que je voulais te raconter sur Hao. Un épisode de son enfance, il y a 1000 ans, que j'avais, à ma grande honte, oublié.

-…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'Hao lui-même l'a refoulé, ou il m'a jeté un sort ou je ne sais trop quoi. Cependant, pendant mon voyage spirituel, je m'en suis souvenu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, dit Yoh dans un souffle. Patricia le regarda avec des yeux remplis de tristesse, Yoh pensait même avoir vu des larmes menacer de couler.

-Si Hao t'as dit ça, c'est parce que toutes les personnes qui l'ont aimé et qu'il a aimé sont mortes ou ont disparues.

Les yeux de Yoh et de Manta s'agrandirent.

-Qu…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda le blond.

-Hao a eu une enfance d'une extrême tristesse. À cause de ça, on peut facilement comprendre pourquoi il en veut tant aux humains et qu'il refuse de créer des liens.

-Arrête de tourner au tour du pot et parle, je t'en supplie! S'exclama Yoh.

-Très bien, très bien! Alors, la mère d'Hao s'appelait Asano Ha et lui-même, à la base, s'appelait Asaha Douji, mais il se faisait appeler Mappa Douji. Je…je ne me souviens plus, d'où vient le Asakura Hao, je suis désolée.

-Asaha…Douji…fit Yoh.

-C'est ça. Sa mère était une shaman qui pouvait voir les esprits et pour cela elle a été tuée. Lui-même était surnommé l'enfant démon, les autres enfants lui lançait des cailloux et le frappait régulièrement. Un jour il est rentré chez lui et a vu des hommes tuer sa mère et brûler sa maison. Suite à cela, il a erré pendant quelque temps, seul, persuadé qu'il était un enfant de démon et que sa mission était d'exterminer la race humaine. Un jour, il a rencontré un démon nommé Ohachiyo, qui lui a expliqué que si sa mère avait été tuée, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle état une démon, non, c'était seulement parce que les humains ne comprennent pas ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas expliquer ni comprendre. Alors ils s'en débarrassent. Un moine haut placé faisait tuer chaque personne qui pouvait voir les démons, pour faire taire les rumeurs de leur existence, et faisait passer cela pour des exorcismes. C'est après que Ohachiyo ait dit cela, que Hao a compris qu'il n'était pas un démon, qu'il n'était qu'un enfant qui pouvait voir les esprits et qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Patricia fit une pause. Yoh et Manta ne disaient pas un mot, trop perturbés par le récit. Puis elle reprit.

-Après cela, Hao et Ohachiyo étaient toujours ensemble. Le démon fut le premier ami d'Hao, avant Matamune.

-Matamune? Demanda Manta.

-Le gardien de ma famille avec qui j'ai fusionné, répondit Yoh. Ne fais pas attention. Continue, Patricia.

-Les quelques temps que Hao et Ohachiyo ont passé ensemble ont été quelques moments où Hao a été, si je peux me permettre de dire ça comme ça, un peu joyeux. Un soir, Ohachiyo lui a donné le pouvoir du reishi, pour lui permettre de faire peur aux hommes qui avaient tué sa mère. Ce que fit Hao. Seulement, après avoir reconnu officiellement l'homme qui avait tué sa mère, Hao n'a pas voulu se séparer du démon, avec qui il était entré en oversoul. Ohachiyo l'a prévenu que s'ils ne se séparaient pas sur le champ, ils ne le pourraient plus jamais.

Elle soupira.

-Malgré cela, Hao n'a pas écouté. Son désir de vengeance était trop grand. Il a tué le moine. Et c'est à ce moment-là, que j'ai perdu mes ailes.

Elle observa Yoh, et vit qu'il pleurait.

-Yoh…

-Plus j'en apprends sur lui, plus je me rends compte qu'il ne mérite pas tout ce qui lui arrive. Il ne mérite pas d'être détesté. Il…il…c'est de la faute des personnes qui font du mal aux enfants…

-Et il traîne tout cela depuis plus de 1000 ans…, dit doucement Manta, qui commençait à ressentir de la sympathie envers Hao.

-L'histoire que je vous ai racontée…n'en parlez jamais. Même pas à Hao. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle. Je me suis bien faite comprendre?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit et que Ren et Horo Horo apparurent.

-Eh! Patricia! T'es de retour! Whoa! Le look d'enfer!

-Ah, ah, merci, Horo Horo.

-Tu es là depuis combien de temps, demanda Ren.

-Quelques heures seulement. Vous tombez très bien, je dois vous parler. Est-ce que toute la gang est là?

-Oui, ils sont tous en bas, répondit l'Ainu.

-Très bien, descendons les voir.

Les quatre garçons se demandaient ce qu'elle avait de si important à dire à toute la gang. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup aux autres. Arrivés en bas, la cacophonie qui régnait s'arrêta d'un seul coup en voyant Patricia entrer. Chocolove crut mourir de bonheur de la revoir, plus belle que jamais (à son opinion)!

-Salut tout le monde! Fit-elle.

-Eh, Patricia san! Fit Ryu à son tour. Ça faisait longtemps! Tu va bien?

-Aa. Je suis contente de vous voir. Je dois vous parler à tous.

Elle se retourna vers Yoh.

-Il est temps de leur dire la vérité, Yoh.

Yoh n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle voulait qu'il leur raconte toute l'histoire à propos d'elle?

-Tu veux dire…toute la vérité?

-Hmmm…disons, celle que tu jugeras nécessaire.

Yoh lâcha un soupir. Il était rassuré. Il n'aurait pas à parler de son amour.

-Très bien tout le monde. Dit-il alors.

Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir ENCORE raconté l'histoire, tout le monde parlait en même temps et tellement fort qu'on ne s'entendait plus penser.

-Silence! Cria soudainement Patricia.

Plus personne ne parlait.

-Je comprends que vous soyez surpris, c'est parfaitement normal…

-Patricia, fit alors Chocolove doucement.

La fille le regarda.

-Au fond de moi-même, j'ai toujours su que t'étais un ange, tu sais…

Patricia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et même de rougir (très!) légèrement. Ren donna une taloche sur la tête de l'afro.

-Arrête ta cour, c'est pas le moment. Il releva la tête pour regarder Patricia. Tu as dit que tu avais quelque chose d'important à nous dire. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Effectivement. Il y a un rassemblement, au centre du village. Tous les shamans présents doivent y être. Galaxia, Astra, Météora et Helena s'occupent d'avertir les autres. On devrait d'ailleurs y aller, histoire de ne pas faire trop attendre.

-Une minute, fit une voix perçante.

Tout le monde observa alors Anna qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'entrée de Patricia.

-Je refuse.

Yoh allait protester, mais Patricia parla avant lui.

-Je vois. Anna, je dois te parler une minute. Seule à seule.

Les deux filles sortirent de la pièce. Pas un son ne se fit entendre. Puis Patricia revint, seule.

-Où est Anna okami? Demanda Ryu.

-Oh, elle est dans le couloir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez, on y va maintenant!

Tout le monde sortit. Personne ne remarqua Anna, adossée au mur du couloir, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Au centre du village, tout le monde avait répondu présent. Yoh et ses amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver impressionnant le nombre qu'ils étaient chaque fois que les shamans se réunissaient comme ça. Dans un coin, les anges discutaient.

-Tout va comme vous voulez? Demanda Patricia.

-J'ai eu de la difficulté avec les X-Laws, dit Galaxia. Quand ils sont arrivés et qu'ils ont vu Hao, ils ont tous sorti leurs armes! Quand je leur ai dit pas de bataille, ils ont voulu partir! Ça m'a pris tous les efforts du monde pour les retenir.

-L'important est que tu as réussi, dit Helena.

-Bon, on y va? La foule commence à s'impatienter. Hao commence à faire des étincelles dans ses mains, ça me fait un peu peur…, fit Météora.

-Vas-y Patricia, dit Astra.

Patricia monta sur l'estrade réservée aux déclarations et aux annonces qu'on faisait aux shamans. En voyant toutes ces paires d'yeux la fixer, elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle prit une grande respiration, se racla la gorge et parla.

-Hum hum…salut!

Silence. Puis la gang de Yoh commença à lancer de joyeux saluts et signes de mains. Tout le monde les regarda, comme s'ils étaient attardés.

-Aaaah, ah ah ah! Patricia leur envoya la main à son tour.

-Délie-toi la langue avant que je te force à le faire, on n'a pas toute la journée! Lança alors un shaman dans la foule.

-T'auras pas le temps de la toucher, tu serais un tas de cendre à l'instant où tu bougerais, répondit Hao qui le regardait d'un air menaçant.

Patricia n'en revenait pas. Il venait de…prendre sa défense? Elle sentit une bouffée d'affection monter en elle.

-Très bien, calmez-vous. Comme vous devez sûrement tous le savoir à l'heure qu'il est, mon nom est Patricia et je suis l'ange gardien de Asakura Hao.

La foule observa Hao, qui leur fit un de ses sourires innocents, mais ô combien hypocrites.

-Eh ouais, c'est mon ange à moi. Avouez que vous êtes jaloux!

Décidément, Patricia n'en revenait vraiment pas. Elle se reprit.

-Voici Helena, Galaxia, Météora et Astra. Patricia pointa les autres anges une à une. Si on vous a tous réunis aujourd'hui, c'est parce que quelque chose va de très grave va se produire. Assez grave pour nous forcer à sortir de notre anonymat, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Elle fit une pause. Voyant que la foule l'écoutait attentivement, elle continua.

-Il y a eu des perturbations dans la nature et dans les ondes de l'air. Cela a créé un portail à partir de l'enfer.

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever.

-Une armée de démons va nous envahir d'ici peu.

Cette fois tout le monde commença à parler en même temps. Puis la voix d'Hao rétablit le silence.

-Ils sont forts?

-Très. Mais vous pouvez les détruire.

Hao sourit en coin. Elle avait compris le message. Il voulait savoir si ces démons étaient comme les anges, que lui-même était incapable de toucher. Si ça avait été le cas, personne n'aurait eu la moindre chance.

-Mais pour les avoir, il faut mettre de côté nos différents et travailler ensemble. Tout le monde.

Marco fronça les sourcils.

-Il est hors de question que je travailles avec ce meurtrier! Dit-il en pointant Hao du doigt.

-Eh! Fit l'interpellé. C'est pas poli de pointer les gens du doigt.

La foule éclata de rire, ce qui mit Marco encore plus en colère.

-Espèce de sale…

-Calme toi, Marco. Fit alors Jeanne.

La foule se tue.

-Nous allons devoir affronter un mal bien plus grand. Alors pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Elle s'adressa alors à Patricia.

-Quel est leur but? Et as-tu un plan pour les arrêter?

-Leur but est de s'approprier de la puissance pour ouvrir un portail vers le paradis, afin de l'envahir également.

-Quelle puissance? Demanda Anna, qui était arrivée depuis quelques instants.

Le yeux de Patricia rétrécirent et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Un pouvoir énorme, qu'ils obtiendront en unissant deux êtres en un seul…

Des cloches sonnèrent dans la tête de Yoh. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Et il pouvait sentir qu'Hao s'était tendu, lui aussi. La prochaine phrase de Patricia confirma leurs craintes.

-Ils vont à tout pris tenter de capturer Asakura Hao et Yoh. Si nous voulons les arrêter, il faut à tout prix protéger Hao et Yoh.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers les concernés. Yoh ne pouvait que balbutier en rougissant, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Hao, quant à lui, se frappa le front de sa main. Ils étaient pareils sur un point en tout cas : ils n'aimaient pas attirer l'attention, mais ce coup-ci, c'était raté.

-J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie! Hurla soudainement Lyserg! Protéger Yoh kun, je veux bien, mais je refuse de prendre ne serait-ce qu'un risque pour Hao!

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent, et elles étaient malheureusement de la même opinion. Hao ne disait rien. Il se contentait de regarder d'un œil blasé, comme s'il était totalement indifférent. Mais Yoh, qui l'observait, savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ces protestations. Alors il parla.

-Ce n'est pas grave!

Silence. Tout le monde le regardait.

-Ce n'est pas grave…je protègerais mon frère moi-même.

-Yoh kun…, fit Lyserg, bouche bée. Même Hao le regardait d'un air surpris. Anna grogna entre ses dents. Ren et Horo Horo s'échangèrent un regard complice et sourirent. Yoh observait Hao avec des yeux doux, pleins d'amour et souriait. Hao ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait soudainement l'impression de se noyer, d'étouffer ou ce que vous voulez. Il était renversé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Tous les sentiments qu'il s'était efforcé de mettre de côté pendant qu'il était parti venaient de refaire surface.

-_Yoh…, _pensa-t-il. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, son regard s'adoucit et il sourit en retour à Yoh.

Patricia sourit de l'estrade, puis reprit la parole.

-Très bien. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix, si voulez survivre. Si vous tenez à votre salut, il faut absolument protéger les jumeaux Asakura.

* * *

**Eeeeet voilà!!!! Whoa!!!! Ça c'était un long chapitre! Je suis fière de moi, là, ça me laisse un peu de temps pour penser à la suite! Le récit de l'enfance d'Hao que Patricia fait à Yoh et Manta, pour celles qui ne le sauraient pas, c'est le résumé de Mappa Douji, alors tout est vrai. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous le dis, allez-y tout de suite, si vous êtes des vrais fans de Shaman King!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! À la prochaine! Gros bisous!!!! xxxx**


	13. Chapter 12

**J'ai manqué d'inspiration pendant un certain temps et bien sûr avec l'école qui a recommencé, c'est pas génial, jusqu'à ce que j'aille lire il y a quelques jours des fanfics qui m'ont mise…disons…de pas très bonne humeur…Disons que je suis un peu fatiguée des fanfics qui peignent Hao comme un pervers, mais là encore, chacun son opinion et je peux pas nier que ce rôle lui va quand même assez bien. Mais comme un violeur???? Un violeur avec des sentiments, va encore, mais un violeur qui viole que pour violer??? Non, non, non, non, non!!!! Et en plus les fics sont mal écrites! Je conçois que c'est pas tout le monde qui a de la facilité et de toute façon on écrit tous et toutes pour le plaisir. Mais je me permets quand même de penser que TOUT le monde sait faire usage d'un point et d'une virgule même si les règles de grammaire sont pas suivies!!!!! Quand t'arrives pas à distinguer le dialogue de la narration, ben c'est qu'il y a un problème!**

**C'est donc suite à cela que mon cerveau s'est remis à fonctionner en turbo parce que je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je travaille ma fic! Pauvre 'tit bébé Hao…**

**Ah oui, je m'excuse d'avance pour les scènes de combats qui vont probablement être assez nulles, je suis vraiment pas bonne, alors je crois que je vais passer assez rapidement sur les X-Laws et Team the Ren. Désolée!**

**

* * *

**

C'était une belle journée. Le ciel était bleu et les oiseaux chantaient. Le vent soufflait doucement sur un désert non loin du village Pache. Du moins, c'est la vision qu'un humain avait de la chose. Si ils avaient été des shamans, ils auraient compris que le chant des oiseaux était différent aujourd'hui, car il s'agissait en fait d'avertissement qu'un drame allait bientôt se produire. La douceur du vent était en fait une longue et déchirante plainte. La planète entière hurlait de douleur à cause des perturbations des vibrations de l'air.

Soudainement, les oiseaux se turent. Le vent cessa de souffler. Le ciel azur tourna au noir et le tonnerre commença à résonner. Les éclairs déchirèrent le ciel et la terre commença à trembler. Dans un vacarme effrayant, le sol se fissura et explosa à divers endroits, laissant place à quatre silhouettes noires.

Ces perturbations se rendirent jusqu'au village Pache. Lorsque ses habitants et les shamans les ressentirent, un vent de panique souffla sur eux.

Puis tout redevint normal, le ciel redevint bleu, le vent recommença à souffler et les oiseaux à chanter, mais un peu plus fort. Leurs avertissements étaient plus pressants maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer!? Demanda Yoh à Patricia, encore sous le choc.

Les yeux de cette dernière rétrécirent, elle fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Puis elle dit dans un murmure :

-Ils sont là…

****************************************************

-Alors nous y voilà…, fit la première silhouette, qui semblait être celle d'un homme monstrueusement bâti. Il semblait que l'on se ferait écraser d'une pichenette.

-Hmmm, c'est joli ici, je crois que j'aurais un peu de peine à tout détruire. Dit une deuxième personne, qui semblait cette fois être une femme.

-Piff! tu parles, une fois que tu vas être lancée, tu seras plus arrêtable, reprit la première personne.

-« Piff »? Est-ce que tu viens bien de faire « piff »? PD và!

Habituée à ce genre de disputes entre ces deux-là, une troisième silhouette qui semblait être un autre homme, mais de carrure beaucoup moins imposante que le premier, se retourna vers la quatrième et dernière silhouette, qui semblait être une autre femme (je sais, je sais, y a beaucoup de silhouettes…), qui semblait être le chef.

-Alors, où on va? Demanda l'homme.

-Pour l'instant on peut se contenter d'observer les lieux et marcher doucement en direction du village Pache. On n'est pas pressés et le moment n'est pas encore venu d'aller chercher les jumeaux, répondit la femme.

-Eh! Fit alors le premier homme.

Les trois autres se retournèrent pour voir ce qui avait troublé leur compagnon. La femme qui semblait être la chef fit alors un sourire moqueur en reconnaissant l'être aux ailes noires qui venait juste de s'envoler.

****************************************************

Beaucoup plus loin, au centre du village en question, les shamans étaient en train de s'organiser pour la ou les batailles à venir. Contrairement aux humains, ils avaient entendu les hurlements et avertissements de la nature et en avaient tenu compte. Patricia avait demandé à Galaxia d'aller jeter un coup d'œil, histoire de juger de la situation. Lorsqu'elle revint, la noire se dépêcha d'aller à sa rencontre et tous le monde arrêta de parler pour écouter le rapport.

-Alors? Demanda Patricia, inquiète de ce qu'elle allait entendre.

Galaxia soupira.

-Il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

Hao et Yoh écoutaient très attentivement, comme tout le monde. Mais ils avaient une impression commune que la bonne nouvelle n'était pas si bonne que ça.

-La bonne nouvelle est qu'ils ne sont que quatre, contrairement à l'armée que nous attendions.

-Quatre!? Parfait! Alors on va les trouver, on leur tombe dessus et on les écrase! Fit Horo Horo, plus sûr de lui que jamais. Il n'avait pas fait un pas vers la porte que Ren le rattrapa par le collet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Ren? Demanda-t-il sur un ton monotone.

-Tu es vraiment stupide ou tu le fais exprès? Personne ne t'as appris à écouter jusqu'au bout?

L'Ainu haussa les sourcils et tourna la tête en direction de Galaxia.

-Quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle? Demanda Patricia, qui était très, mais très inquiète. S'ils n'étaient que quatre, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

-…Il s'agit de Baal, Bélial, Duriel et…Akheela.

Patricia blêmit. C'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait arriver. Malgré tous ses efforts pour cacher à quel point elle était ébranlée, tout le monde le remarqua. Elle sentit Yoh s'approcher et lui mettre la main sur l'épaule.

-Patricia? C'est quoi le problème?

-…

-Patricia?

-Baal…Bélial…Duriel et…Akheela…. Elle prononça le dernier nom dans un souffle.

-C'est qui exactement ces quatre-là? Demanda alors Ren.

Voyant que Patricia était encore trop en état de choc pour répondre, Helena prit la parole.

-Ce sont les quatre seigneur des enfers, les plus puissants avant Lucifer lui-même. Même si nous sommes largement supérieur en nombre, la victoire est très loin d'être assurée.

-Héééééééé!? Hurla Manta. Vous êtes surs que tout va bien se passer?

-Ben au final ça revient à ce que j'ai dit, dit Horo Horo. Ils sont que quatre alors…

-Tu as écouté ce qu'Helena a dit? demanda Chocolove. On a aucune chance!

-Pas si on s'organise bien.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Patricia qui s'était reprise.

-Il va falloir se séparer en quatre groupe.

-Mauvaise idée, on va être plus vulnérables, dit Anna.

-Non, parce qu'ils se sépareront aussi, répondit Météora.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre de ça?

-Facile, dit alors Hao. En groupe, ce sera beaucoup moins amusant. Chacun d'eux pourchassera un groupe différent.

-Tu sais de quoi tu parles.

-Effectivement.

Anna regardait Hao d'un regard meurtrier. Il entendait toute la colère et la haine de la blonde, pire qu'avant, dirigée vers lui. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre pour comprendre pourquoi elle était en colère. Elle savait pour les sentiments de Yoh. Même Hao était bien forcé d'admettre que la pilule devait être très difficile à avaler. Même lui avait encore de la difficulté. Il regarda son jumeau, qui écoutait attentivement les ordres des anges. Hao l'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux. On parle souvent de lui qui dégage du charisme, de la puissance et du respect, mais Hao ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'en ce moment, Yoh en dégageait beaucoup plus. Puis il commença à le détailler, bien malgré lui. Yoh se tenait bien droit, la main gauche sur la poignée de Harusame. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, ce qui accentuait son aura de puissance. Puis le regard d'Hao descendit tranquillement sur le torse de Yoh, caché par son t-shirt blanc, mais dont on pouvait bien deviner la forme. On pouvait voir légèrement la forme des muscles découpés. Yoh avait l'air beaucoup plus frêle qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Puis les yeux d'Hao remontèrent pour se poser sur les lèvres de son petit frère. Ces lèvres charnues et roses, si douces…L'esprit du shaman de feu retourna vagabonder au moment où Yoh l'avait embrassé. Il repensa à sa réaction. Pourquoi avait-il frappé Yoh? Il soupira en y repensant. À cause de son orgueil. Pendant ses deux semaines d'absence, il avait bel et bien été forcé d'admettre qu'il avait apprécié ce moment. S'il n'y avait pas eu son maudit orgueil, il l'aurait probablement prolongé lui-même. Il avait senti l'amour de Yoh. Il y avait ça aussi. Son incapacité à accepter que qui que ce soit puisse lui manifester une quelconque marque d'affection. Mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser s'attacher à lui. Parce qu'ils disparaîtraient inévitablement, comme toujours. C'était la même chose avec Patricia. Elle le suivait partout depuis 1000 ans, évidemment qu'il s'était attaché à elle! Et C'est justement pour ça qu'il ne voulait absolument pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Hao sursauta et sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Yoh.

-Je vais avec Hao!

Il tourna la tête vers son aîné et lui sourit. Hao ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il avait détaillé et fixé Yoh pendant un moment, puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne à part Patricia, Helena, et l'équipe Funbari Onsen.

-Il n'en est juste pas question. Dit Patricia sur un ton qui incitait l'ordre.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi? J'ai dit que je le protégerais!

-Tu vas le faire. En restant loin de lui, reprit Helena.

Yoh failli faire une crise cardiaque.

-Mais…pourqoi? Demanda-t-il sur un ton désespéré. Il regarda Patricia, mais celle-ci était totalement différente qu'à son habitude. Elle était trop occupée et trop énervée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter avec Yoh, et surtout ne pas répondre parce qu'elle craignait d'être trop directe et de dire des mots qui blesseraient Yoh, ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas. C'était plus du style d'Helena, mais il lui arrivait d'être comme ça aussi. Cette bataille n'avait pas encore commencé qu'elle était déjà épuisée. Finalement, elle prit une grande inspiration et dit :

-N'insiste pas Yoh. Hao vient avec moi. Ryu, Faust et toi allez avec Helena.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla, suivie d'Helena. Ryu et Faust regardèrent Yoh d'un air mal à l'aise. Ils ne comprenaient pas encore pourquoi Yoh tenait tant à être avec son frère.

-Bon ben dana, la vie c'est la vie, elle a décidé alors on fait ce qu'elle dit!

-…Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser seul un moment?

Les deux autres s'en allèrent aussi. Hao était encore là et avait tout observé. D'un signe de tête, il fit signe à ses coéquipiers et ses fidèles de partir. Yoh avait tourné le dos et s'était assis sur les marches de l'estrade. Il avait la tête posée dans la paume de sa main droite et semblait plus frustré qu'en colère ou triste. Hao ne voulait pas que Yoh s'attache à lui, mais malgré tout, il ne put résister au besoin d'aller le rassurer.

-Yoh.

Ce dernier releva la tête pour regarder son jumeau qui s'était approché et lui offrit un léger sourire.

-Eh, Hao. Tu te sens mieux que tout à l'heure?

Hao rougit légèrement en repensant au fait qu'il avait failli briser le cou de Yoh quelques heures plus tôt.

-Oui, ça va mieux. Yoh…

-Oui?

Hao baissa légèrement les yeux. Les mots étaient comme coincés dans sa gorge et avaient beaucoup de difficulté à sortir.

-Je…je suis…désolé.

Yoh sourit en fermant les yeux.

-Aa. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas.

-Tu as l'air frustré.

-Hmpf, oui! Je comprends pas pourquoi ça les dérange tant que ça que je viennes avec toi!

Hao haussa un sourcil et sourit.

-Allez Yoh, fais marcher ton cerveau, la raison est assez simple.

-Huh?

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je ne dirais rien!

Hao s'assit à côté de son petit frère. Yoh le suivit du regard, légèrement surpris de ce comportement. Une fois assis, Hao le regarda à son tour et lui offrit un sourire en haussant les sourcils. Yoh rougit légèrement. Hao était à croquer. Puis il détourna la tête, se prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index et fit mine de réfléchir.

-Alors? Tu vois quelque chose? Lui demanda Hao.

-Hmmmmmm…non, toujours rien.

-Allons, tu es capable, réfléchis bien. Pense juste à la raison de pourquoi les démons sont ici.

Yoh réfléchit pendant un bon cinq minutes, avant de faire un « Ah! » en agrandissant les yeux et de se frapper le front avec la paume de sa main.

-Je suis vraiment un imbécile.

-Ah, ah, mais non, tu n'y as juste pas pensé sur le coup, ça arrive.

-Tss, évidemment, ils sont là pour nous capturer tous les deux. Si on est ensemble, la tâche leur sera largement facilitée.

-Exactement.

-Bon ben ok. Je suis plus frustré maintenant!

-Tant mieux.

-Je suis content que tu sois là Hao. Et que tu sois pas enragé après moi!

-…Je crois que…je suis content aussi…

Le sourire de Yoh s'élargit, ce qui fit sonner une alarme dans l'esprit d'Hao.

« _Non, non, ne te fais pas de fausses idées!!! Détourne la conversation Hao, vite!_ »

-Alors, Yoh, pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que Patricia a été aussi perturbée en entendant le nom de Akheela?

Le visage de Yoh redevint neutre.

-Ouais, j'ai remarqué. J'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Mais je suppose qu'on va le savoir bientôt.

-Sûrement, répondit Hao.

Il s'était appuyé sur ses bras, avait la tête penchée vers l'arrière et regardait le ciel. Yoh fit de même et ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, à partager la béatitude de ce moment. Puis Hao rompit le silence.

-Bon, je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Sur ce, il se redressa et fit quelques pas. Yoh le regardait s'en aller sans rien dire, lorsque Hao s'arrêta.

-Yoh, fit-il sans se retourner.

-…Hmm?

-…Merci.

-De quoi?

« _Est-ce qu'il fait vraiment exprès de rendre ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà??? _»

-…Merci de vouloir me protéger.

Yoh sourit tendrement.

-C'est normal. Et je suis sincère.

-…Je sais.

Silence.

-Si…si jamais tu as besoin d'aide…tu n'as qu'à appeler et…enfin…je viendrais quoi…je te protègerais aussi.

Puis Hao disparut dans les flammes, sans se retourner parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir le visage ravi de Yoh et surtout, que Yoh ne voit pas son propre visage complètement rouge.

« _Tss…le coup de l'empêcher de s'attacher est raté en tout cas… _»

****************************************************

La nuit était tombée. Les groupes étaient les suivants : les X-Laws avec Galaxia, la Team The Ren avec les jumelles, Astra et Météora, l'équipe Funbari Onsen avec Helena et l'équipe Hoshi, Hana et compagnie avec Patricia. Le reste des shamans étaient dispersés le plus équitablement dans chaque groupe. Chacun d'eux était posté à un point cardinal par rapport au village. Helena était à l'est et Patricia au sud, car c'était les deux points les plus éloignés du désert, au fond de la montagne. Les anges en avaient discuté longtemps, car si jamais les autres n'arrivaient pas à bloquer les assaillants, elles seraient prises au piège et si ça devait mal aller…bah, ça irait mal en titi!!!!

Dans le groupe d'Helena, Yoh traînait légèrement à l'écart du groupe, en compagnie d'Amidamaru.

-Vous avez l'air bien joyeux, compte tenu des circonstances, Yoh dono.

-Je n'y peux rien, Amidamaru. Je suis juste content d'avoir pu parler comme je l'ai fait avec Hao tout à l'heure.

-Asakura Yoh.

Yoh sursauta à l'entente de son nom, prononcé de manière si dure. Il se retourna et vit Helena qui l'observait durement. Horo Horo et Ren, voyant cela, s'étaient approchés. L'ange regarda Yoh pendant plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire, les bras croisé. Elle aussi avait changé, remarqua alors Yoh. Elle était un tantinet plus féminine, dans sa manière de s'habiller du moins. Elle portait une robe bleue pâle, avec une cuirasse, des bracelets et des jambières en argent. Mais il y avait plus que ça. Yoh se dit qu'elle aussi avait dû faire le voyage que Patricia avait fait. Mais il commençait tout de même à se sentir très mal à l'aise de se faire observer comme ça. C'est alors qu'Helena haussa un sourcil. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Esquissa un léger sourire et baissa la tête.

-Je vois, dit-elle.

-Huh? Fit Yoh, qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait.

-Viens avec moi.

Elle partit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Ren et Horo Horo regardèrent Yoh d'un air interrogateur. Le brun haussa les épaules en secouant la tête pour leur faire comprendre qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien, puis partit dans la direction qu'Helena avait prise. Elle le conduisit dans une crevasse sombre dans la montagne.

-Asakura Yoh.

-Oui? Il commençait à se demander sérieusement ce qu'elle voulait. Il connaissait son nom, alors qu'elle en vienne au fait!

-Alors comme ça, tu es amoureux d'Hao.

-Quoi!? Yoh sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues immédiatement.

-Tss, cet Hao aura vraiment causé du trouble à tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Helena? Yoh ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout.

-Je voulais juste te mettre en garde de ton amour. Fais attention à ce que tu fais.

-…Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Il retint alors un cri lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était soudainement approchée très, très près. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Elle se déplaçait remarquablement vite.

-Oh si ça me regarde, ça regarde tous les Shamans qui sont ici. Parce qu'on est obligé de vous protéger.

-Mais je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport, même si je n'avais pas été amoureux d'Hao…

-Le rapport? Je vais te le dire. De par le fait que tu aimes ton frère, tu risque de nous mettre beaucoup plus en danger. Tu vas à tout prix vouloir le sauver s'il lui arrive quelque chose, alors tu vas courir à son aide et tu vas t'offrir aux démons. Alors je vais te dire un truc, si tu aimes ton frère autant que tu le dis, reste loin de lui.

-…

Sur ce, elle s'en alla. Yoh, complètement dépité, alla rejoindre ses amis, qui remarquèrent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Yoh kun? Demanda Manta. Ça ne va pas?

-Qu'est-ce qu'Helena t'a dit? Demanda Ren. On t'a vu partir avec elle.

Tous ses amis l'avaient entouré, y comprit ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de son amour pour Hao. Yoh leva la tête et sourit. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Mais il s'arrangea tout de même pour que Manta, Ren et Horo Horo comprennent.

-Oh rien de grave. Elle m'a juste dit de rester loin d'Hao.

Il s'éloigna un peu. Il se sentait mal, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison.

Ren, Horo Horo et Manta s'observèrent d'un œil inquiet. Ils savaient que leur ami devait se sentir démoli. Les trois garçons s'éloignèrent du groupe pour discuter.

-Je me sens vraiment mal pour Yoh kun, même si on parle d'Hao. Dit Manta.

-Ouais, moi je me sens surtout vraiment cheap de pas pouvoir faire plus pour l'aider, fit Horo Horo.

-Hmpf…fit Ren. Le Chinois tourna la tête pour regarder Helena. Puis sans dire un mot, il partit à sa rencontre, laissant les deux autres garçons surpris.

-Hey! Fit-il à l'adresse de l'ange. Celle-ci se contenta de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tao Ren?

-Ça aurait été difficile de te fermer la gueule?

L'ange émit un léger ricanement et pivota sur elle-même pour faire face à Ren.

-Ce que je dis et fais ne regarde que moi.

-Peut-être, mais pas cette fois. Yoh affichait enfin une certaine trace de joie depuis des mois, et toi tu viens le démolir en une minute! De quel droit tu crois que tu peux faire ça?

-Du droit que je suis là pour vous protéger tous, bandes d'imbéciles. Vous ne semblez pas comprendre à quel point les démons que l'on va affronter sont dangereux. Je ne laisserais pas une amourette d'adolescent me mettre des bâtons dans les roues! Compris?

Ren sortit soudainement son Kwan Dao et le plaça sous la gorge d'Helena. Il fulminait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais?

-Ne me traites plus jamais d'imbécile.

La fille ne répondait pas. Elle se contenta de fixer Ren d'un air totalement indifférent. Tout le monde les observait maintenant, en se demandant ce qui se passait. Le soleil se levait. Il n'y avait pas un son. Puis un son d'explosion rompit le silence. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction du bruit. Helena baissa la lame de Ren avec son index.

-Si tu es en colère après moi, je m'occuperais de toi quand tu voudras, mais plus tard. Ton équipe et toi feriez mieux d'aller rejoindre Astra et Météora immédiatement.

Elle pivota et fit quelques pas. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Ils sont là.

****************************************************

-Alors ils sont là?

Hao était assis sur un rocher et contemplait le lever de soleil lorsqu'il entendit l'explosion au loin.

-Il semble que oui. Répondit Patricia. Elle se tourna vers les shamans.

-Ça vient de l'Ouest. Tenez vous prêts, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer.

-Patricia chan… fit alors Rackist.

-Hum?

-Je me demandais simplement pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes que quatre anges pour combattre ces démons s'ils sont si puissants? Pas que je doutes de votre puissance, mais…

-Tu est un très mauvais menteur, Rackist. Répondit l'ange. L'interpellé baissa légèrement la tête.

-…Je sais.

-Ce n'est pas grave. La raison est une question de défense. Normalement, nous devrions être capable de les arrêter. Mais si par malchance on n'y arrivait pas, Valhalla aura besoin du plus de forces possibles pour se défendre.

-Je vois.

-Bon.

Hao ne disait rien. Il observait son ange gardien. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi nerveuse. Il supposait que c'était normal, vu les circonstances, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait pas que le fait de se battre contre des démons qui la mettait dans cet état. Il repensa à sa réaction plus tôt, à l'entente du nom Akheela, l'une des quatre seigneurs démons.

_-Qui est cette Akheela?_ Hao se demanda. Puis il entendit Patricia lui parler.

-Reviens sur terre Hao.

-Hein? Ah, oui.

-Hao sama? Tout va bien? Demanda Kana.

-Évidemment, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas?

-Tu as raison, continua Patricia. Tout ira bien, en autant que tu ne tentes rien de stupide.

-De stupide? Fit Hao, surpris et légèrement insulté.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle. Ne nous mets pas tous en danger à cause de tes sentiments.

Hao était vraiment bouche bée. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle…une minute. Elle ne parle pas de Yoh toujours? Hao baissa la tête et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par ses sentiments? Et pourquoi il rougissait autant rien qu'à penser à ça!?

-Hao sama? Fit Opacho, inquiète. Hao sama ne se sent pas bien?

-Quoi? Non, non Opacho, tout va très bien.

Hao réusit à se calmer facilement. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il prenne le temps de penser sérieusement à tout ça une fois cette bataille terminée. Patricia l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Puis elle se retourna en affichant un léger sourire.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'Ouest du Village, Les X-Laws avaient commencé à se battre. Malgré leur supériorité en nombre, ils étaient très loin d'avoir le dessus, comme l'avaient prédit les anges. Ils avaient beau faire tout leur possible, il semblait qu'ils étaient des poupées de chiffons entre les mains de leurs adversaires. De leur adversaire en fait, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul des démons qui se battait. Bélial, la montagne de muscle faisait un véritable carnage. Fonçant, fracassant et riant comme un demeuré.

-Alors c'est tout ce que les anges ont trouvé pour protéger les jumeaux Asakura? C'est pitoyable! Allez, relevez-vous, gang de mauviettes, j'ai pas fini de jouer! Hurlait-il.

Un nuage de poussière se dissipa pour révéler Marco, positionné en croix en face de Jeanne, afin de la protéger.

-Ne…n'insulte jamais Jeanne sama ou tu auras affaire à moi! Cria-t-il!

-Ah ouais? Alors montres moi ça!

Bélial entendit alors des pas de courses venir dans sa direction. Lyserg bondit dans les airs dans le dos du démon, prêt à attaquer avec Morphine.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais faire de mal à Jeanne sama ni à Yoh kun!

Malheureusement pour lui, le démon était plus rapide que lui, très rapide en fait, malgré son poids. Il se retrouva à son tour en arrière de Lyserg qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant de se faire précipiter au sol d'un coup de poing.

-Lyserg kun! Cria Mina.

Bélial riait aux éclats. Il s'amusait comme un fou.

-Eh, gros tas! Surveille tes arrières! Lui cria soudainement Duriel, juste à temps pour que Bélial esquive de justesse la rapière lumineuse de Galaxia.

-Enfin, en voilà une! T'en a mis du temps! Où t'étais passée? Tes protégés se font massacrer un par un! Se moqua le démon.

-Ferme-là et bat toi, tas de merde. Répondit la blonde en se mettant en garde. Elle fonça sur Bélial en lui faisant des feintes qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à esquiver. Mais Galaxia était quand même un ange et, par conséquent, très rapide elle aussi. Après que le colosse ait bloqué son dernier coup, elle se servit de sa rapière pour soulever son bras et passer en arrière de lui très rapidement. Puis elle fit un pas chassé vers l'arrière, s'accroupit comme pour se préparer à bondir et fonça dans le dos du démon en faisant des mouvements circulaires du poignet. Bélial se retourna rapidement pour esquiver, mais Galaxia réussit quand même à le blesser au bras. Le démon s'arrêta et observa son bras en sang. Puis un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.

-On va vraiment bien s'amuser…, fit-il d'une voix à glacer le sang dans les veines. Galaxia se remit en position.

Légèrement en retrait, les trois autres démons observaient le spectacle.

-Ce serait tellement plus simple si vous vous contentiez de nous dire où sont les jumeaux Asakura. Dit Akheela.

-Ne te fatigue pas, dit Baal. Ils sont bien trop stupides et entêtés pour parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Demanda Duriel.

-D'après les éclaireurs qui sont venus avant nous, les anges sont quatre elles aussi. Elles se sont probablement dispersées aux quatre points cardinaux. Répondit Baal.

-Aa. Je me doute déjà que Hao et Yoh sont probablement à l'Est et au Sud, mais on est mieux de ne pas prendre de chances. Continua Akheela.

-Donc…? Duriel s'impatientait. Elle voulait s'amuser aussi.

-Donc…tu vas au Nord jeter un coup d'œil et par la même occasion te débarrasser des tous les gêneurs qui pourraient essayer de nous empêcher d'atteindre notre but.

-Parfait! Mais tu t'inquiètes trop, belle black. Tu sais bien que personne pourras jamais nous arrêter.

-On dit ça, oui. Mais dépêches toi, au lieu de parler. Baal et moi on s'en va à l'intérieur du village.

Duriel disparut en un éclair en riant aux éclat en pensant à tout le fun qu'elle allait se faire dans quelques minutes.

-Eh, gros tas! On te laisse t'amuser! Sois sûre de rien laisser derrière! Cria Akheela à l'adresse de Bélial qui ne l'avait même pas entendu.

-Est-ce qu'on va tous les deux au même endroit? Demanda Baal. Ils ne sont sûrement pas au même endroit.

-Tu as raisons. Alors je vais au Sud, fonce à l'Est.

-Ça marche. Mais dis-moi..

-Hum?

-Il y a quelque chose de particulier au Sud? Tu as l'air d'avoir pris la décision il y a un bout de temps.

La fille sourit cruellement.

-Effectivement, il y a quelqu'un que je tiens énormément à voir au Sud.

* * *

**Merde, j'ai vraiment l'impression que ce chapitre-là est de la grosse merde, ça a pas de sens. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai vraiment eu de la misère à l'écrire, j'en reviens pas. Je vais essayer de faire mieux pour les suivants, et aussi d'updater plus souvent. Surtout hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, comme si vous trouvez que ce chapitre est tellement merdique qu'il vous donne même plus envie de lire ma fic, ça va me forcer à me mettre un coup de pied au derrière et travailler mieux! Reviews!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Me revoilà, pas du tout en forme, mais je viens de finir de lire la fic « Shaman and the beast », de AnimePhoenixReborn. Les personnes qui n'ont pas de difficultés en Anglais, allez lire ça, ça en vaut largement la peine. Enfin bref, ça m'a encore plus motivé à continuer ma fic! Et je vous jure sur la tête de qui vous voulez que je vous laisserais pas tomber et que je finirais « L'ange gardien », peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Maintenant, tout ce que je peux espérer c'est que vous me resterez fidèles aussi, bien que c'est votre choix, si vous aimez plus mon histoire alors ce sera de ma faute à moi!**

**Bon je me la ferme!**

**Non, je me la ferme pas tout de suite, je suis en état de choc…je me suis décidé à aller lire Funbari no Uta (en passant, y a eu une update de Shaman King sur OneManga, chapitres 265 et 266 si je me trompes pas, on voit la bataille entre Marco et Rackist ou Luchist, comme vous voulez, et j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, surtout de la manière dont ils parlaient d'Hao, mais bon, vous verrez par vous-même). Pour revenir à Funbari no Uta…pourquoi je l'ai pas lu avant? Parce que j'ai été trop choquée de la fin de Shaman King et je savais que cette série là me mettrait encore plus en état de choc. Et j'avais raison…Hana est le fils de HAO et de ANNA????????????? C'est quoi cette merde??????? Il est où Yoh???????? Je le prend vraiment pas!!!!!! Scusez moi, mais si y a bien un couple que j'imaginais pas c'est HAO et ANNA!!!!!!.................................Bon, je vais écrire maintenant, c'est la seule thérapie que je connaisse, mais maintenant je suis toute perturbée….**

**Eh! Vous savez quoi? Shaman king est à moi! Ah ah ah!!!!......Ben là quoi? On peut toujours rêver, non?**

**

* * *

**

« Il y en a un qui arrive ».

Météora prit note de ce que sa jumelle venait de lui dire et se retourna vers la Team The Ren et les shamans les accompagnant.

« Vous avez entendu. Tenez-vous sur vos gardes. »

Un silence pesant planait dans l'atmosphère. Personne n'osait parler. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient senti le combat de Bélial contre les X-Laws et cela avait glacé le sang de tout le monde. Même Ren ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le combat à venir. Horo Horo se tenait derrière lui et lui tenait les épaules, donnant une légère pression pour le rassurer, car il était le seul à qui Ren ne pouvait cacher ses états d'âme. Ren observa les alentours. Chocolove essayait de remonter le moral des troupes avec ses blagues. Si ça ne faisait pas rire, au moins ça changeait les idées des shamans, puisqu'ils ne pensaient plus qu'à tuer l'Américain. Le Chinois tourna légèrement la tête vers son petit ami et lui offrit un léger sourire, le sourire auquel seul Horo Horo avait le droit, comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Le couple ne parlait pas beaucoup. Les deux garçons n'en avaient pas besoin pour se comprendre. Leurs corps, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il est arrivé aux anges pendant leur absence? Fit soudain Horo Horo.

Ren haussa les sourcils, puis observa Météora et Astra. Avec toute l'agitation actuelle, il n'avait pas pensé à se demander qu'est-ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi avaient-elles changées si soudainement.

-On n'a qu'à leur demander. Viens. Dit-il alors.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent donc vers les jumelles. Fatigué de se faire taper dessus, Chocolove décida d'aller les rejoindre pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Astra vit l'équipe The Ren s'approcher du coin de l'œil. Elle se tourna vers les jeunes shamans afin de leur montrer qu'elle les avait vu et les attendait. Une fois devant elle, Ren, Horo Horo et Chocolove figèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé avec les autres anges que Patricia, et elles ne dégageaient pas la même aura que leur amie.

-Je peux vous aider? Demanda alors Astra, brisant la glace en voyant que les garçons ne réagissaient pas.

Horo Horo fut le premier à se ressaisir.

-On se demandai juste…

Silence.

-Oui?

-On se demandait…

Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Et si elles décidaient de les retourner de bord, de toute façon ça ne les regardait pas, n'est-ce pas?

-Je suis pas un monstre tu sais, je vais pas te manger. Tu peux me parler comme tu parles à Patricia. Et à ma sœur aussi.

Finalement, ce fut Chocolove, à la surprise de tout le monde, qui posa la question. Même sans avoir parlé à ses compagnons, il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'ils voulaient. Il était loin d'être aussi stupide que ce que les gens pensaient.

-Vous ne vous battiez pas avec des rapières, normalement? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'énorme faux de Météora et le glaive d'Astra.

-Ah, Patricia ne vous a pas encore parlé de notre voyage? Demanda Astra. Les garçons firent non de la tête.

-Je vois. Météora, tu veux venir raconter l'histoire avec moi? L'autre jumelle s'avança donc.

-D'accord, mais on fais vite, le démon va être là dans quelques minutes.

-Hum hum.

-Bon, par où est-ce qu'on commence?

-Pourquoi pas au moment où on a entendu l'appel?

-L'appel? Fit Ren.

Astra sourit.

-C'est ça, l'appel.

FLASHBACK

-Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu? Demanda doucement Astra à sa sœur. Cette dernière hocha la tête.

-Oui, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Ça semble important.

Les jumelles s'envolèrent dans la nuit noire, à une vitesse fulgurante.

Après des heures et des heures de vols, elles étaient en train de survoler le désert et se demandaient si elles ne s'étaient pas trompées dans leur direction.

-Je ne suis pas cinglée, fit Astra. Je suis sûre que ça venait d'ici.

-Non tu n'es pas cinglée, fit sa sœur. Et moi non plus. Regarde en bas.

Astra fit ce que sa jumelle lui dit et vit Helena et Galaxia au beau milieu deu sable, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre. Les jumelles atterrirent à leurs côtés.

-Tiens, tiens, voilà les deux Violettes. Fit Galaxia.

-Alors vous aussi vous avez entendu le signal? Demanda Helena.

-Évidemment, pour qui tu nous prends? Répliqua Météora.

-C'est pas parce qu'on est des anges depuis moins longtemps que vous qu'on est complètement nulles! Continua Astra.

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Je posais juste une question.

Helena se retoura et murmura dans sa barbe.

-…Novices…

Mais Astra avait entendu. Elle dégaina sa rapière et la pointa sur Héléna.

-Répètes ça, garçon manqué!?

Helena, loin d'être effrayée, dégaina aussi et fit face à Astra et Météora, qui était, bien entendu, venue aider sa jumelle. Les trois anges se toisaient avec des regards meurtriers. Galaxia se contentait d'observer de loin lorsqu'elle vit une étoile scintiller avec force dans le ciel. Ce n'était pas normal.

-Eh! Lâchez-vous un peu les chiennes enragées et regardez ça! Cria-t-elle aux trois autres.

L'étoile semblait se rapprocher…non, elle se rapprochait définitivement. Et à une vitesse fulgurante. N'importe qui aurait eu le réflexe de s'éloigner en voyant une étoile se rapprocher de la terre à cette vitesse, de peur qu'elle n'explose devant lui. Mais voilà, les anges n'étaient pas n'importe qui et elles savaient très bien que cette étoile n'exploserait pas dans leurs faces.

Au contraire, elle ralentit au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du sol et planer. Elle dégageait une lumière si brillante que les quatre filles durent se protéger les yeux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas vu cette lumière. Elle savaient aussi que cette étoile n'en était pas une, mais plutôt un ange.

Et en effet, la lumière s'estompa bientôt pour révéler un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, long jusqu'à la taille. N'importe qui en le voyant aurait deviné qu'il était un ange, juste à son visage et ses yeux qui dégageaient une douceur et une gentillesse extrêmes. Il souriait tendrement aux jeunes femmes devant lui.

-Vous avez répondu à l'appel.

Il ferma les yeux en souriant.

-J'en suis très heureux.

Météora, Astra, Helena et Galaxia n'en revenait pas. Elles savaient très bien qui était ce beau jeune homme. Elles savaient qu'il était un ange. Mais il y avait si longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas vu de vraies ailes d'anges, d'un blanc pur et scintillant. C'était si beau qu'elles en avaient les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune garçon rouvrit les yeux et observa les quatre filles. Une minute. Quatre? Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout compte tenu du contraste que cela créait avec le reste de son visage.

-Il en manque une. Où est Patricia

-Qui sait? Répondit Galaxia. Probablement en train d'essayer de consoler le jumeau qui s'est fait jeter par son frère….

-Ah. Répondit le garçon.

Helena ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air déçu. Mais elle mit ça de côté et parla à son tour.

-Et si tu nous disait ce qui se passe? Pourquoi un archange supérieur de Valhalla nous appellerait, nous les anges bannies?

Il se reprit et sourit de nouveau.

-Je ne pourrai répondre que lorsque vous serez toutes présentes. S'il vous plaît, allez chercher Patricia.

-Quoi? Attends une minute!

Il se préparait à s'envoler quand Astra attira son attention.

-Ne pars pas si vite, beau brun. La voilà.

Tout le monde leva la tête vers le ciel et vit, en effet, Patricia arriver à une vitesse fulgurante et qui faillit s'écraser sur le sol en atterrissant. Elle souleva cependant beaucoup de poussière.

-Hé hé! Désolée de mon retard! Quelques petits détails à régler avant de partir! Des protégés à rassurer, tout le tralala quoi…

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le jeune homme scintillant qui se tenait devant les quatre autres filles. Elle cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Elle n'en revenait pas.

-Siegfried? Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le dénommé Siegfried ferma les yeux et sourit.

-Aa. Comment vas-tu Patricia?

La jeune fille baissa la tête pour tente de cacher ses joues rouges.

-Je…je vais bien…merci. Bafouilla-t-elle.

Galaxia soupira devant ce spectacle.

-Tss. Pathétique.

-Maintenant que vous êtes toutes là, je peux vous expliquer pourquoi vous avez été appelées.

Les cinq filles levèrent la tête et observèrent leur supérieur.

-Nous avons un ordre venant directement d'Odin. Il veut que vous préveniez l'attaque de démon qui aura bientôt lieu.

-L'attaque de démon??? Firent les filles en chœur.

-C'est ça. Il semble que Lucifer ait décidé de passer à l'offensive pour prendre Valhalla.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes si inquiets? Demanda Helena. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

-Non, mais cette fois il a découvert une arme qui l'avantagerait de beaucoup s'il venait à la posséder.

-Une arme? Fit Astra.

-Aa. Siegfried regarda Patricia. Une arme que tu connais bien.

-Quoi? Fit la noire.

-Une arme vivante séparée en deux parties.

Patricia retint une exclamation.

-Tu ne veux pas dire…

-Si.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait s'en prendre à Hao et Yoh?

-Je viens de te le dire.

-Mais pourquoi maintenant? Que Hao et Yoh soient réunis en un seul être maintenant revient à Hao avant que son âme ne se sépare! Pourquoi Lucifer n'a-t-il pas agit avant?

-Parce que Hao est maintenant aussi puissant qu'il l'était à l'époque et il n'est qu'une partie de lui-même. Et Yoh est également très puissant. Imagine l'être que leur fusion donnerait.

Patricia restait bouche bée.

-Non…

-Et qu'est-ce que Odin veut de nous? Demanda Galaxia.

-Que vous protégiez les jumeaux Asakura. Lucifer ne doit jamais leur mettre la main dessus.

-Les protéger? S'exclama Météora. Après qu'il nous ait demandé de lui ramener la tête d'Hao?

-C'est ça. Le destin de Valhalla est plus important qu'une chasse à la prime.

-Tu parles d'un égoïste…

-Suffit. Vous devez protéger Hao et Yoh coûte que coûte, ici, sur la terre.

-Seulement nous cinq? Demanda Helena.

-Seulement vous cinq. Nous devons concentrer nos forces à Valhalla, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

-Vous vous arrangez pas pour qu'elles tournent bien, en tout cas! S'exclama la fille au cheveux courts. Comment voulez-vous qu'à nous cinq, on batte toute une armée de démons? Vous êtes au courant qu'on a perdu une bonne partie de nos pouvoirs lorsqu'on a perdu nos ailes!

-Ne te fâche pas. Je sais tout ça, bien sûr. Mais vous ne vous battrez pas dans votre état actuel. Vous allez faire le voyage spirituel d'Odin.

Les cinq jeunes filles figèrent sur place.

-Le voyage…bafouilla Galaxia.

-Attends une minute! Tu te fous de nous, c'est ça!? S'écria Météora.

-Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça?

-Mais Siegfried, dit Patricia. Le voyage d'Odin est réservé aux anges qui ont prouvé leur valeur, et pas à ceux qui ont perdu leurs ailes.

-C'est vrai. Néanmoins, votre détermination à sauver Hao, enfin en ce qui te concerne Patricia, et votre détermination à redevenir des anges réguliers m'ont permis de témoigner auprès d'Odin en votre cause.

-« T'ont » permis de témoigner? Demanda Patricia.

-Oui. C'est moi qui ait demandé à Odin de vous demander de défendre Valhalla sur terre.

-Siegfried…dit doucement Patricia.

Pendant quelques secondes, Siegfried et Patricia s'observèrent comme si les autres n'étaient pas là. Puis Astra brisa le silence.

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?

Siegfried reporta son attention sur elle.

-Ce voyage vous en demandera beaucoup, mentalement surtout. Si vous passez l'épreuve, vous aurez retrouvé tous vos pouvoirs d'antan et plus encore.

-Et si on échoue? Demanda Galaxia.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça tu sais pas???

-Patricia l'a dit elle-même tout à l'heure. D'habitude les anges qui font le voyage spirituel d'Odin sont ceux qui sont considérés comme étant aptes à le faire par Odin lui-même. Et Odin ne se trompe jamais. Donc il n'est encore jamais arrivé que personne n'en revienne. Vous êtes les premières pour qui ça sera aussi risqué. Mais c'est le seul moyen qu'on a pour que vous puissiez faire face aux démons.

Les filles ne parlaient pas.

-Êtes-vous prêtes? Patricia, Helena, Galaxia, Astra, Météora?

Les cinq anges observèrent leur supérieur pendant une minute et hochèrent la tête.

-Bien.

Siegfried ferma les yeux et commença à battre des ailes pour s'élever à quelques centimètres du sol. Une lumière encore plus éclatante que lorsqu'il était arrivé émana alors de lui. Elle était composée de plusieurs rayons qui partaient du jeune homme dans tous les sens et se rejoignaient plus loin, le tout formant un arc de cercle. La porte était apparue. La lumière disparut de Siegfried et il atterit.

-Allez-y maintenant. Le temps est compté.

Son regard se posa sur Patricia.

-Faites attention à vous.

Les cinq jeunes filles marchèrent vers la porte qui brillait de mille feux, et Héléna entra la première, suivie des jumelles, de Galaxia, puis vint Patricia qui entra non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Siegfried.

Tout était blanc. Il n'y avait rien. Elles avaient l'impression de flotter, sans aucun effort. Puis une voix se fit entendre.

« Le temps presse… »

Les filles regardèrent autour d'elles, essayant de trouver la source de la voix, en vain.

« On vous a accordé le privilège de faire ce voyage spirituel, malgré les erreurs et les péchés que vous avez commis… »

Helena, serra les dents. Pour autant qu'elle sache, elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, et les autres non plus.

« Montrez-vous en dignes. Vous allez maintenant revoir toute votre vie, ainsi que votre mort et votre nouvelle vie en tant qu'anges. Vous allez vous endormir. Si vous réussissez l'épreuve, à votre réveil, vous serez dans la salle du trône de Valhalla, où vous attendra Odin en personne et le conseil des êtres supérieurs afin de vous donner vos nouvelles armes.

-Nos nouvelles armes? Demanda Galaxia.

-C'est cela. Maintenant, shhh…fermez les yeux et laissez-vous emporter. »

FIN DU FLASHBACK

« À notre réveil, nous étions à Valhalla, comme l'avait dit la voix. Et on nous a donné nos nouvelles armes, des armes qui correspondent à nos aptitudes, ainsi que les vêements que vous voyez en ce moment. »

Ren, HoroHoro et Chocolove avaient écouté très attentivement. Plus ils en apprenaient sur les anges et leur univers, plus ils étaient fascinés. Ren observa attentivement l'arme de Météora qui venait de finir le récit. C'était une énorme faux, ornée de plumes et de serres. On aurait dit un aigle.

-Ces armes sont puissantes? Demanda-t-il.

Météora leva le nez fièrement.

-Évidemment.

Elle frappa le sol du bout de sa faux.

-Je vous présente Balor, la faux aigle. Astra, elle, a le bouclier sacré Ivan et la lame à épine.

Les yeux des trois shamans se tournèrent vers les armes d'Astra. Elles étaient d'un bleu violet et étincelaient de mille feux.

-Whoa! Fit Chocolove.

-Et les autres? Demanda Horo Horo. Elles sont eu quoi?

-Galaxia a eu Albion, continua Météora. C'est encore une rapière, mais plus fine et beaucoup plus puissante que celles que les anges réguliers possèdent. Helena a le Frappeur Géant. On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça une épée. C'est une lame monstrueuse qui vous aplatit juste du plat. Il n'y avait qu'Helena qui pouvait la porter et la manier, compte tenu de sa force.

-Et Patricia? Fit Chocolove, impatient d'en savoir plus sur sa belle.

Météora et Astra sourirent.

-Patricia…fit Météora.

-Patricia a eu une arme magnifique, et pas la moindre, évidemment. Continua Astra. Elle a Amud, le bâton qui a été scellé pendant des millénaires en attendant de trouver quelqu'un d'assez digne pour le porter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel ce bâton? Demanda Ren, très intéressé.

-Bien utilisé, ce bâton peut faire trembler la terre. Il peut faire se taire toutes les voix de la nature et fendre en deux les océans et le ciel, et plus encore.

Les trois garçons n'en revenaient pas.

-Mais…fit Horo Horo. Il y a un truc que je comprend vraiment pas. Si cette arme est si puissante, pourquoi est-ce que Odin la lui a donné? Je veux dire, moi je me sentirais menacé, elle est presque égale à une déesse avec ce truc!

-Effectivement. Cette arme est très dangereuse. C'est pourquoi elle était scellée. Répondit Astra.

-Mais Odin ne la lui a pas donnée. Le bâton a brisé son sceau tout seul et est venu de lui-même à Patricia.

-Quoi?

-Eh oui…il semble que Patricia va occuper une position très importante dans un avenir proche…conclut Météora.

-Tss! Elle vivra pas assez longtemps pour en profiter! Fit alors une voix criarde.

Tout le monde se mit en garde et leva les yeux pour apercevoir Duriel.

-Duriel! Fit Astra avant de bondir en brandissant sa lame. Le démon l'esquiva sans aucune difficulté.

-Eh bien, si vous êtes tous de ce niveau, ça risque d'être assez ennuyeux. Venez! Je vous prend tous à la fois!

-Tenez vous prêts et ne baissez pas votre garde! Elle est très rapide! Ordonna Météora aux shamans qui s'étaient tous rassemblés.

Un sourire fin et cruel ourla les lèvres de Duriel.

-Parfait. On va s'amuser. Dit elle dans un murmure.

****************************************************************************************************

-Un autre combat vient d'éclater. Fit remarquer Helena. Tenez-vous sur vos gardes. Il y en a encore deux qui avancent.

-Pas de problème madame! Dit Ryu. Je suis prêt à les accueillir de la manière qu'ils méritent!

-Tsk! Tu vas être le premier à mourir!

-Heu? Fit Ryu.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il reçut un énorme coup de pied dans la figure qui l'envoya voler plusieurs mètres. Helena eut tout juste le temps de sortir son Frappeur Géant pour bloquer les deux lames de Baal.

-Ryu! Cria Yoh! Faust, va l'aider!

-Il est solide, Yoh kun! On doit se concentrer pour aider Helena pour l'instant.

L'ange donna un coup afin d'écarter son adversaire, puis leva sa lame du bout des bras pour le frapper. Le démon esquiva facilement et elle heurta le sol, créant une énorme fissure. Baal, ayant sauté sur le côté. Abbatit ses deux épées vers Helena, qui les bloqua de justesse et balança un coup de pied dans le ventre de Baal, qui sauta encore une fois. La bataille entre les deux êtres étaient si violente, qu'aucun shaman n'osait bouger, de peur de gêner l'ange. Mais lorsqu'Helena se retrouva par terre, à la merci de son ennemi, Yoh bondit pour l'aider et bloqua l'attaque de Baal. Celui-ci sourit.

-Asakura Yoh. Tu es très brave, apparemment.

Il sauta et s'écarta.

-Ou complètement fou. Finit-il en pliant les genoux et dressant ses épées, un bras au-dessus de sa tête et l'autre en bas de sa poitrine. Yoh se prépara à bloquer. Il sentait que le coup à venir ferait très mal.

-Espèce de con! Hurla Helena. Dégage!

-Yoh kun! Cria Faust qui fonça sur Yoh au moment où Baal bondit à l'horizontale et fonça en spirale sur Yoh. Le jeune shaman ouvrit grand les yeux, tout se passait beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Il n'arriverait pas à bloquer et Faust n'arriverait pas à temps pour l'écarter du chemin. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc qui ne vint jamais. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Helena devant lui, bloquant une des épées de Baal. Une?

-Helena…fit Yoh.

Elle tremblait. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la deuxième lame du démon était enfoncée profondément dans le ventre de l'ange.

-Cours…espèce d'imbécile…, souffla-t-elle avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

-Helena!!!!! Hurla Yoh!

-Hmpf…fit Baal. Pauvre folle.

Il la regardait d'un regard totalement froid, dénué de tout sentiment. Il n'y avait même pas de mépris, de haine…rien. Seulement deux pupilles indifférentes à tout. Yoh n'arrivait pas à bouger un muscle.

-Yoh dono! Appela Amidamaru, sans succès. Yoh était paralysé.

-Yoh kun! Cours! Appela Faust.

Baal s'approcha lentement de Yoh.

-YOH DONO!!! Fit encore une fois Amidamaru, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Yoh de sa torpeur. En voyant le démon, il ne put rien faire d'autre que reculer et prendre ses jambes à son cou, tentant d'aller rejoindre Patricia.

-Dépêches toi Yoh kun! On va le retenir! Lui cria Faust.

Le nécromancien et les autres shamans foncèrent tous vers Baal, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet.

-Totalement futile…

Personne ne vit ce qui s'était vraiment passé, tout fut trop rapide. Mais en quelques secondes, tout le monde était à terre, incapable de bouger.

Yoh courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, mais il sentit Baal le rattraper rapidement.

-Où est-ce que tu crois que tu vas? Demanda-t-il en se plantant devant le shaman, qui freina sa course. Yoh essaya de plonger vers la droite, mais Baal s'interposa. Sur la gauche! Inutile. À cours de ressources, il fit la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire.

-Amidamaru! Dit-il en dégainant Harusame.

-Hai, Yoh dono! Fit le samouraï.

Le démon haussa les sourcils.

-Tu comptes vraiment te battre?

-J'ai juré que je protégerais mon frère!

-Je vois. Tu es un homme de parole et tu es brave. J'aime ça.

Baal sortit ses épées.

-Malheureusement, tu as perdu d'avance.

Il fonça sur Yoh. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de bouger que tout devint noir.

****************************************************************************************************

Hao s'écroula à genoux, une main sur le cœur, les yeux exorbités.

-Hao sama! S'écria Rackist.

-Patricia chan! Hao sama ne va pas bien! Appela Opacho, les larmes aux yeux.

L'ange accourut aux côté de son protégé et s'agenouilla.

-Hao! Hao, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-…Yoh…murmura-t-il simplement. Patricia manqua de s'étouffer.

-Non…fit-elle.

-Eh oui! Il semble que Baal ait réussi à capturer l'un des jumeaux!

Patricia et Hao levèrent la tête et virent une fille qu semblait très jeune. Et qui ressemblait beaucoup à Patricia. Hao se demandait qui elle était –il avait compris que c'était l'une des démons, bien sûr-, mais il se demandait pourquoi elle ressemblait autant à son ange gardien. Ange qu'il sentit immédiatement se raidir à côté de lui. Il regarda Patricia, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension, chose qu'il détestait.

-Akheela…fit Patricia entre ses dents. Hao regarda le démon. Alors c'était elle?

Akheela ferma les yeux et sourit. Hao n'en revenait pas. Elle semblait si…douce. Comme Patricia. Puis il se concentra lorsqu'elle lui parla.

-Asakura Hao. Fit-elle.

Hao remit son masque de glace et se releva. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser comme première image celle d'un garçon faible et terrorisé, oh non. Bien que trop d'orgueil pour ça. Patricia se relava aussi. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder du coin de l'œil, jusqu'à ce que Akheela parle de nouveau.

-Tu te demande pourquoi est-ce qu'on a tant de traits semblables elle et moi, n'est-ce pas?

Hao ne dit rien. Patricia serrait les poings.

-C'est normal, dans une famille.

Hao écarquilla les yeux. Famille? Il se tourna vers Patricia.

-Patricia?

Celle-ci baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait totalement dégoûtée.

-C'est ma sœur…fit-elle dans un souffle.

Hao continua de regarder son ange. Puis il sourit légèrement et se retourna vers le démon.

-Voilà qui explique bien des choses, dit-il. Spirit of Fire! » Appela-t-il, et l'énorme esprit apparut, surplombant tout le monde.

« Je suis désolé Patricia, mais sœur ou pas, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me laisser faire.

Le sourire d'Akheela se transforma en rictus.

-Comme c'est drôle…fit-elle.

Patricia observa Hao, puis sourit à son tour en sortant Amud et faisant face à sa sœur.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, répondit-elle.

Akheela haussa un sourcil.

-Amud? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça?

-Il m'a choisi. Jalouse?

-Jalouse? Ah! Très drôle.

Elle se mit dans la même position de combat que Patricia.

-Pourquoi serait-je jalouse quand je l'ai aussi? Demanda-t-elle en faisant apparaître dans ses mains un bâton identique en tout point à celui de Patricia, qui écarquilla les yeux.

-Impossible! Dit-elle. Amud est unique!

-Apparemment pas, Patricia. Fit Hao, sur un ton extrêmement calme. Je ne sais pas ce que ce bâton a de si particulier, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.

-Ton protégé a raison, ma belle. Maintenant n'est pas le bon moment. Continua Akheela.

-Ferme là. Dit alors Hao. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais un de tes copains a osé poser la main sur mon autre moitié. Vous allez le regretter amèrement. Dit-il d'une voix à glacer le sang.

-Oh oh, mais il est sérieux…parfait. Viens.

-Spirit of Fire! Hao envoya son esprit directement sur son adversaire qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le poing de SOF s'abattit sur Akheela…qui le bloqua d'une main.

-Quoi!? Fit Hao.

-Ah! Firent les autres shamans en chœur.

-Impossible! Dit Machi. Le SOF de Hao sama a été bloqué d'une seule main!

-C'est pas fini! Dit alors Hao. Le SOF se transforma en un gigantesque brasier qui encercla Akheela.

-Whoa pas mal du tout. Fit cette dernière. Elle prit son Amud et le fit tournoyer dans les airs, déplaçant d'énormes courants d'airs en pensant que le feu s'éteindrait tout de suite. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Quoi? Fit elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle dû sauter sur le côté lorsqu'une vague de flamme s'abattit sur elle.

-Tss.

Elle prit Amud à deux mains puis fendit le mur de feu qui la bloquait et sauta à l'extérieur du brasier. Une fois à l'air libre, elle observa son bras gauche légèrement brûlé. Elle sourit machiavéliquement.

-Pas mal du tout, tu mérites ta réputation. Dit-elle à Hao.

-Et ce n'est pas fini, répondit celui-ci en envoyant de nouveau son esprit à l'attaque.

-Oh si, c'est fini, murmura Akheela en brandissant son arme et en frappant de plein fouet sur Spirit of Fire qui éclata en mille morceaux.

-QUOI!? Fit Hao. Tous ses compagnons étaient figés sur place. Cette fille venait tout juste de…briser l'Oversoul de Hao. C'était une chose que personne n'aurait jamais cru possible.

-Très bien, je me suis échauffée. Dit alors Akheela. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, dit-elle d'une voix gutturale en s'élançant vers le shaman de feu qui était encore figé sur place et qui ne pouvait rien faire que de la regarder foncer droit sur lui.

-Hao! » La voix de Patricia retentit au moment où elle s'interposa entre son protégé et sa sœur.

« Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux. Dit elle doucement.

-Ah oui? Fit l'autre en haussant un sourcil. Très bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir.

Patricia donna un coup de pied à Hao pour le projeter plus loin et se retourna immédiatement pour bloquer l'attaque d'Akheela.

-Tu es toujours aussi forte, angel. Se moqua le démon.

-Ta gueule et bat toi! Répondit Patricia en la repoussant. Elle planta son Amud dans le sol et se dressa à bout de bras à l'autre extrémité avant de retomber vers Akheela, qui s'écarta immédiatement, ce qui résultat en un énorme fracas de tonnerre sur le sol. Le démon réattaqua et Patricia bloqua. Chaque impact qu'il y avait entre les deux bâtons retentissait comme une gigantesque explosion. Chaque fois que l'une des deux filles touchait l'autre, l'autre en question trouvait le moyen de contre attaquer et de blesser son adversaire.

Puis à un moment où Akeela jeta Patricia au sol et brandit son bâton au-dessus de sa tête, prête à l'abattre sur l'ange, celui-ci prit en feu.

-Saloperie! Cria Akheela en jetant son arme au sol. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Hao et le regarda, les yeux pleins de colère.

-Personne ne touche à mon ange gardien. Dit-il.

-Je croyais que tu étais hors d'état de nuire, toi!

-Ne me sous-estime pas. J'ai été surpris parce que personne n'a jamais brisé mon Oversoul, mais il me reste amplement de furyoku pour le refaire des centaines de fois. Expliqua Hao.

Akheela voulait lui foncer dessus, mais elle reçu un coup dans les jambes de la part de Patricia qui la fit basculer au sol. Patricia la bombardait de coups de bâtons qu'elle esquivait à grand peine.

-_Merde…elle est vraiment devenue plus puissante! Je l'ai sous-estimé! _Pensa-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix l'appeler.

-Akheela!

C'était Baal qui venait d'apparaître en arrière de la fille et qui tenait le corps inerte de Yoh sous le bras.

-YOH! S'écria Hao. Il s'élança immédiatement vers Baal, tandis que Patricia relevait Amud pour en asséner un coup à Akheela.

-Assez joué! Fit cette dernière.

Une lumière émana d'elle et explosa autour d'elle, projetant Patricia sur Hao qui accourait vers eux. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, Akheela était dans le ciel avec Baal. Ils volaient eux aussi, mais sans l'aide d'aucune ailes.

-Revenez vous battre espèces de lâches! Cria Patricia.

-Pourquoi? Fit Akheela. C'est bien plus facile d'attendre qu'Hao viennent gentiment s'offrir à nous en voulant absolument sauver son jumeau. N'est-ce pas?

-Tout à fait, acquiesça Baal.

-Rappelle Bélial et Duriel. On s'en va.

Sur ce, ils disparurent.

-Non! Yoh! Cria Patricia.

-YOOOOOOOH!!!! Hurla Hao à pleins poumons.

Mais Yoh ne l'entendait pas. Il martela le sol de ses poings en jurant de tous les mots possibles. Patricia se tenait à genoux à côté de lui, la tête baissée, ne l'empêchant pas de se défouler. Les compagnons d'Hao étaient figés, n'osant pas parler, puisqu'ils n'avaient juste pas osé lever un doigt pendant le combat tellement ils étaient terrifiés.

Bientôt, Galaxia, Astra et Météora ainsi que Helena – soignée rudimentairement par Faust qui fut lui-même soigné par Eliza – apparurent. Elles étaient toutes mal en point.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Galaxia dans un murmure.

Patricia ne dit rien pendant un moment. Puis elle leva la tête et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

-Ils ont eu Yoh…répondit-elle en un souffle presque inaudible. Puis elle éclata en larmes.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà! Je suis assez fière de moi là, dites! Ça compense bien pour le chapitre précédent, non? Enfin, reviews!**

**P.S : Y a pas quelqu'un qui connaît un site avec des Doujinshis (Mis à part Gongaga), ou des nouvelles fic de Hao et Yoh où je pourrais aller me soigner????**


	15. Chapter 14

**C'est encore moi! J'ai eu une information concernant Hana qui me vient de .001Kamikakushi. Je vais donc reprendre mot pour mot ce qu'elle m'a dit :**

**« En effet, Hana est un mélange du nom de ses parents. Il ne faut juste pas**

**oublier que le kanji Yoh 葉 peut se lire aussi "ha", qui veut dire feuille.**

**À remarquer que Hao s'écrit 葉王　en japonais qui se traduirait**

**littéralement par "le roi des feuilles"».**

**La partie suivante n'a rien à voir avec Hana, mais je la mets quand même parce que je trouve ça vraiment beau. C'est par rapport au nom d'Hao.**

**« Le nom des personnages est vraiment intéressant je trouve. Ca me fait penser**

**que dans la version chinoise du manga, Hao est désigné par "好", parce que**

**c'est le caractère chinois qui correspond a la prononciation "hao" en**

**chinois. Et ironiquement, ce caractère veut dire "bien/bon"».**

**Alors merci beaucoup .001Kamikakushi!!! Je suis rassurée!!!! Même si l'update qui vient de se faire sur onemanga (chapitre 287) a de quoi m'inquiéter très sérieusement à propos de Yoh…mais bon!**

**Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews, elles font vraiment chaud au cœur!!!**

**Un remerciement spécial à vidi-crazy-nanis!!! Tes reviews m'ont vraiment touchée!!!! Sniffffff!!!!! J'en pleurais presque!!!!**

**Ah oui, avant que j'oublie, je tiens à rappeler que je n'ai inventé aucun nom d'arme! Tout vient de Soulcalibur, même les attaques…ben presque toutes.**

**Asuka Tanku :**

**J'adore l'idée du Ragnarok!!!! J'y avais même pas pensé!!!! Je vais aller me renseigner plus sur la mythologie nordique par exemple, mais y a de forte chance que je l'intègre encore plus à la fic! Merci!!! :D**

**Esti!!! Je l'ai la gueule aujourd'hui!!!! Bon je la ferme et j'écris!!!!**

* * *

La bataille avait causée beaucoup de pertes. Les shamans moins puissants n'avaient pas résistés aux démons. Les blessés grave s'étaient faits transporter à l'hôpital du village Pache, où ils étaient pris en charge. Les autres étaient retournés à leurs auberges respectives afin de se reposer. À l'auberge de l'équipe Funbari Onsen, l'équipe en question ainsi que tous ses compagnons, les anges, Lyserg et les suivants d'Hao étaient assis en silence. Faust et Éliza avaient soignés tout le monde du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Maintenant il fallait laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Tout le monde était réuni dans la grande salle à repas et personne ne disait un mot. L'atmosphère était terriblement pesante. Certains observaient le sol, d'autres regardaient en l'air. On aurait dit que chacun voulait éviter de croiser le regard des autres, comme s'il avait peur d'être tenu responsable de l'enlèvement de Yoh. Puis HoroHoro brisa le silence.

« Il faut aller le chercher! »

Les autres tournèrent légèrement la tête afin de l'observer.

« Et t'as un plan? Lui demanda Ren.

-Ben on débarque en enfer, on casse la gueule de tout le monde et on sort Yoh de là!

-Tss…baka…murmura Ren.

-J'ai entendu ça Ren! Si t'es si malin, qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

-J'en sais absolument rien, mais foncer dans le tas comme ça ne servira à rien. On va seulement tous se faire tuer. T'as vu dans quel état a fini Helena et elle est un ange. On a été chanceux de ne pas finir comme elle et pire encore, seulement parce que les autres nous ont protégés.

Il tourna la tête vers Galaxia, Météora, Astra et Patricia.

-N'est-ce pas?

Les quatre anges approuvèrent de la tête.

-Ça ne sert à rien de foncer comme ça, il faut d'abord qu'on recouvre toutes nos force et on pensera à un plan ensuite. Dit Galaxia.

-Effectivement.

Siegfried venait de faire son entrée. Les shamans l'observèrent en haussant les sourcils.

-Et tu es? Demanda Ryu.

-Siegfried, un archange supérieur.

Il regarda les anges.

-Odin n'est pas content de vous.

Patricia baissa encore plus la tête, si c'était possible. Les trois autres semblaient seulement en colère.

-Il avait qu'à envoyer de l'aide! Personne pouvait prévoir qu'ils étaient aussi puissants! Et apparemment ils le sont plus qu'avant, si on s'en tient à la description que Patricia nous a faite d'Akheela! Dit Météora.

-Calme toi, lui répondit Siegfried. Je comprend très bien. Je suis désolé que les choses aient aussi mal tournées.

-Je t'en prie! Fit Galaxia. C'était évident que ça finirait comme ça!

-Non, Hao est toujours là, lui. D'ailleurs c'est à propos de lui qu'est le nouvel ordre d'Odin. Peu importe ce qui arrive, sa protection est la priorité absolue. Donc…

-Donc il ne veut pas qu'on aille chercher Yoh…termina Patricia.

Les Shamans levèrent tous les yeux vers elle et semblaient en état de choc. Siegfried hocha la tête.

-Aller en enfer serait leur offrir Hao sur un plateau d'argent, dit-il.

-…

Patricia se leva et sortit.

-Donc si on va pas chercher Yoh, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Astra.

-Attendez une minute!

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Manta qui semblait outré.

-Cet ordre là ne s'adresse pas aux shamans!

Il observa ses amis.

-Vous n'allez pas abandonner Yoh kun! Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour chacun de nous ici.

-Hmpf, bien sûr que non, Manta. Répondit Ryu. Désolé mec, qui que tu sois, mais tu diras à Odin que même si on sait très bien qu'on cours à une mort certaine, dana est bien trop important pour qu'on l'abandonne. On ne mourra pas avant de l'avoir sorti de là.

-Tout à fait d'accord! Ça c'est bien parlé! Fit HoroHoro. Hein Ren?

-Hmpf, vous vous doutez bien que je veux sauver Yoh aussi, mais…

-…mais si ces saletés d'anges vous aident pas, il y a absolument aucun espoir. Termina Anna.

Ren observa la blonde. Elle semblait hors d'elle. Puis elle sortit de la pièce et monta dans sa chambre. Siegfried semblait surpris par cette réplique. Puis il soupira et sourit.

-Je me doutais bien que vous diriez ça. Et je vais vous aider.

-Quoi? Fit Galaxia. Et l'ordre d'Odin, t'en fais quoi?

-Dernièrement, Odin prend des décisions étranges, elles n'ont aucune logique. Je soupçonne que quelque chose de plus gros que l'envahissement de Valhalla par Lucifer se prépare. Quelque chose à quoi nous n'avons jamais fait face. Mais pour l'instant, il faut se concentrer sur les jumeaux Asakura.

Il se tourna vers les shamans.

-Je vais vous aider, mais nous devons d'abord prendre le temps de nous reposer et penser à un plan. Ensuite on ira libérer Yoh. Mais je vous demande de faire attention à Hao aussi. D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'il est?

Tout le monde fut pris par surprise. C'était vrai, Hao n'était nulle part dans le coin.

-Merde! Fit HoroHoro. Vous croyez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

-Humm, je ne penserais pas. Les démons ne sont pas assez stupides pour revenir tout de suite. Je pense plutôt qu'il est allé se retirer pour être un peu seul.

-Hao sama à l'air très triste que Yoh sama ait été enlevé. Dit alors Opacho.

-Triste? Hao? Fit Lyserg, sceptique. Il est plutôt inquiet de perdre sa moitié pour ne pas pouvoir l'assimiler.

La petite Africaine lui lança un regard plein d'éclairs.

-Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Allez plutôt vous reposer. Dit Siegfried pour clore la discussion. Tout le monde se retira dans sa chambre. L'archange sortit dans la cour arrière pour voir Patricia assise en tailleur au beau milieu de l'herbe qui regardait le ciel. Elle avait relâché sa forme de combat et était redevenue comme le jour où elle avait rencontré Yoh. Siegfried l'observait d'un œil doux. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Mais les anges n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer.

-_Ironique_…pensa-t-il. Les anges qui sont de fiers défenseurs du droit, de la paix et de l'amour, n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer entre eux. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait envie d'envoyer chier cette règle et de tout dire à la belle noire. Et la voir comme ça, assise sous le soleil qui faisait briller ses cheveux d'ambres qui cascadaient sur ses épaules, lui donnait encore plus envie d'elle. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il ne dit rien, il ne faisait qu'observer son profil. Puis elle parla.

-Je suis un bien piètre ange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Elle baissa la tête pour changer son centre d'attention sur l'herbe.

-Ça fait plus de 1000 ans que j'essaie de faire que Hao retourne sur la bonne voie et je n'ai jamais réussi. J'avais promis à Yoh que je le protègerais, et il s'est fait enlever.

Elle afficha un sourire amer pour tenter de masquer sa peine. Mais c'était peine perdue, ce sourire n'empêchait pas les larmes de couler en cascade sur ses joues.

-J'ai échoué sur toute la ligne.

Siegfried avait le cœur serré de la voir comme ça. Elle en avait toujours trop fait pour les autres et prenait toutes les responsabilités sur ses épaules.

-Peut-être bien qu'Helena a raison. J'accorde trop d'attention aux sentiments des autres et à ce que tout le monde pense de moi. Peut-être que je devrais me fermer comme elle.

-Helena dit ça parce qu'elle a été blessée par le passé. Mais se fermer n'est pas la solution. C'est bien triste quand on en arrive là. Regarde moi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-C'est cet amour que tu as en toi qui fait ta force. N'oublie pas qu'Amud t'a choisie, toi. Et tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te donner le bénéfice du doute? Tu en as toujours tellement trop fait, tu as le droit d'être fatiguée. Avoir la charge de veiller sur Hao Asakura n'est pas une mince tâche et si elle t'a été confiée, ce n'est pas pour rien.

-…

-Penses-y, tu veux? Pour me faire plaisir.

Il lui sourit doucement et elle se força à lui rendre son sourire. Siegfried leva alors la tête vers le ciel et Patricia l'imita.

-Reposes-toi. Je vais penser à un moyen d'aller chercher Yoh. Dit le jeune homme.

-Aa.

************************************************************************

Au sommet d'une colline couverte d'herbe que faisait briller le soleil, Hao observait lui aussi le ciel. Il n'avait pas voulu supporter l'atmosphère pesante qu'il savait qui devait régner dans le village. Il savait aussi que bien des personnes auraient préféré que ce soit lui qui se fasse enlever et non Yoh. D'habitude il aurait tout prit sans broncher, mais là il ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas la force. Il n'avait pas envie de montrer que l'enlèvement de Yoh l'affectait jusqu'au plus profond de son être, mais il ne voulait pas non plus faire semblant. Il baissa la tête.

-Yoh…souffla-t-il. Il était en colère après lui-même. Il lui avait dit qu'il le protègerais, et il ne l'avait pas fait.

-Tu…es spécial…comment as-tu fait pour réveiller en moi des sentiments que j'avais refoulés pendant si longtemps? Pourquoi toi?

-Ah, te voilà, fit une voix derrière lui.

Hao l'avait senti s'approcher. HoroHoro Usui et Tao Ren.

-Je peux vous aider? Fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait naturelle.

-Arrête ton cinéma, on lit pas dans les pensées, mais on sait très bien que t'es affecté par l'enlèvement de Yoh probablement plus que tout le monde. Dit l'Ainu en se plantant à côté de lui et en regardant droit devant lui. Hao le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croi…

-Il vient de te dire d'arrêter. Le coupa Ren. Dit nous plutôt ce que tu comptes faire pour Yoh.

Hao le regarda d'un œil torve. Puis il regarda devant lui.

-Aller le chercher bien sûr.

-Quand?

-Dès que j'aurais recouvré assez de force.

-Oublie pas de nous avertir quand tu seras prêt. Dit alors HoroHoro.

Hao l'observa, visiblement surpris.

-Je comprends bien que vous êtes ses…amis.

Il avait dit ce dernier mot sur un ton dédaigneux.

-Mais je n'ai aucunement l'envie de vous traîner avec moi.

-Tu viens de le dire, on est ses amis. Dit alors Ren. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, t'arriveras à rien tout seul, aussi puissant sois tu. Donc on vient avec toi.

-Et on sera pas les seuls, crois-moi! Continua l'Ainu. Au pire, t'as qu'à continuer de faire comme si tu voulais y aller seulement pour retrouver ta moitié afin de l'assimiler! Mais nous…

Hao leva la tête vers lui.

-Mais vous quoi?

HoroHoro le regarda d'un œil brillant.

-Mais nous on sait que c'est pas la vraie raison.

Hao fronça les sourcils et sourit.

-Hmpf. Pense ce que tu veux.

Les trois shamans passèrent la journée à observer le ciel et les nuages dans un silence de monastère.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer, dit alors Ren. Les anges sont inquiets pour toi et la nuit commence à tomber.

-…Aa. Fit Hao.

De retour à l'auberge, ils trouvèrent les anges, même Helena qui se sentait mieux, et tout le monde dans la grande salle. Patricia les accueillit.

-Okaeri nasai! On se demandait quand est-ce que vous arriveriez!

Les trois garçons s'approchèrent sous les yeux des autres shamans ébahis de les voir ensemble. Hao alla vers ses compagnons et les HoroHoro et Ren allèrent se placer à côté de Chocolove qui leur demanda en chuchotant:

-C'est quoi ce cirque? Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez avec Hao?

-On a passé la journée avec lui. Répondit simplement l'Ainu.

-Quoi!?

-Ferme là et écoute! Dit Ren.

Siegfried prit la parole.

-Bien, tout le monde est là. On a pensé à un plan pour aller chercher Yoh.

-Vraiment? Fit Manta.

-Oui, vraiment. Répondit Patricia.

Siegfried reprit.

-Une fois que tout le monde sera suffisamment reposé, j'ouvrirais une brèche vers l'enfer que je maintiendrais ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'on ressorte. Il faudra agir vite, on aura en tout trois heures, pas une seconde de plus pour aller chercher Yoh et ressortir. C'est notre unique but! Personne ne doit tenter de s'attaquer aux démons!

-Qui viendra? Demanda Anna.

-On ne doit pas être trop, pour ne pas attirer l'attention au moment même ou on entre. Il y aura seulement Hao, Ryu, Faust, HoroHoro, Ren, Chocolove et Lyserg qui viendront. En plus des anges, bien entendu.

Anna se renfrogna, mais ne dit plus rien.

-On va devoir se séparer. Un petit groupe ira chercher Yoh pendant qu'un autre fera diversion.

-C'est pas bien compliqué! Dit Chocolove.

-En apparence. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'on va se trouver sur le terrain ennemi. On va être en désavantage. Et il va y avoir toute une armée de démons.

-…ouin, j'avais pas pensé à ça…

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dit alors Patricia. Si on suit bien nos rôles, tout ira bien.

-Attendez une minute. Dit Helena. Hao vient aussi?

L'interpellé haussa les sourcils et regarda sa gardienne.

-Bien sûr qu'il vient. De toute façon, on ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas? Dit elle en regardant Hao d'un œil moqueur. Le shaman se contenta de détourner les yeux pour ne pas faire comprendre aux autres ce qu'elle insinuait, surtout qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

-C'est une plaisanterie! Explosa Helena. À quoi ça nous sert de faire tout ça si c'est pour l'apporter sur un plateau aux démons! D'autant plus qu'une fois là-bas, il deviendra un autre problème!

Tout le monde haussa les sourcils.

-Quoi? Fit Hao.

-Hé hé…fit Patricia en se grattant la tête. Oui, on y a pensé.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire? Demanda Helena.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez, merde! Dit Hao.

C'est Siegfried qui lui répondit.

-Une fois que les démons auront compris que tu es là, un : ils feront tout pour te capturer et comme ils savent que ça ne sera pas facile, deux : ils essaieront de te contrôler mentalement. Ton esprit est déjà fragile.

-Comment ça, fragile!? C'est une blague, j'espère! J'ai l'esprit le plus puissant qui soit!

-Pour un shaman, c'est un fait. Mais à cause de ta colère et de la haine et que tu as en toi, tu n'est que plus facile pour eux de contrôler.

-Tssk. J'ai déjà été en enfer et rien de ça n'est arrivé.

-Tu n'étais pas dans la partie où se trouvent les démons les plus puissants. Et ensuite, ils n'avaient pas encore planifié de te capturer, sinon ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Quoiqu'il en soit, on ne peut pas prendre le risque que tu te retournes contre nous, ce serait une catastrophe.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Demanda Astra.

Patricia se contenta d'afficher un sourire qui s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Le transformer en ange!

-…QUOI!?!?!?

C'était la surprise générale. Personne ne s'y attendait. Hao qui buvait une gorgée de thé faillit s'étouffer. Les autres shamans n'arrêtaient pas de regarder Hao puis les anges. Parmi les dits anges, Galaxia, les jumelles et Helena avaient les yeux qui sortaient presque de leurs orbites.

-On peut faire ça? Demanda alors Galaxia qui semblait plus impressionnée qu'autre chose.

-Eh oui! Répondit la noire. C'est Siegfried qui s'en chargera. D'ailleurs je vois très bien Hao avec des ailes!

-Arrête tes conneries, c'est même pas drôle…soupira Helena, qui semblait découragée.

-Quoi? C'est vrai!

-Et qu'est-ce que ça va faire de me transformer en ange? Demanda le concerné.

-Les anges ont une aura qui empêche les démons de les attaquer de l'intérieur. Alors tu seras protégé. Mais tu ne le seras que pendant les trois heures où nous devons avoir fait la mission. Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps. Répondit Siegfried.

-…Je vois. Fit Hao en esquissant un sourire. Ça peut être drôle.

-Très bien, alors on fait comme ça! Dit alors Siegfried. Je vous conseille fortement de vous entraîner, mais n'en faites pas trop. On pars dès que tous les membres de la mission seront tous parfaitement rétablis.

************************************************************************

Une semaine plus tard, le jour J arriva. Hao s'était levé tôt pour aller respirer l'air frais du matin, encore rempli de rosée. Lorsqu'il revint à l'auberge, tout le monde l'attendait. Patricia lui offrit un large sourire.

-Prêt?

Hao hocha la tête.

-Très bien, dit Siegfried. Ryu, Faust, Chocolove, Galaxia et Helena, vous faites diversion. HoroHoro, Ren et Lyserg feront aussi diversion, mais plus tard, lorsque Patricia, Hao et moi nous approcherons des cellules, qui sont situées très profondément. Astra et Météora, vous surveillerez le portail afin d'éviter que des démons traversent.

-Tu viens aussi Siegfried? Demanda Galaxia. Même si tu dois maintenir le portail ouvert?

-Oui, je serais utile. Je ferais juste attention de ne pas utiliser toute mon énergie.

Un peu plus loin, Opacho sautilla jusqu'à Hao, suivie de Manta qui approcha timidement.

-Hao sama!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Opacho?

-Hao sama, va faire attention à lui, n'est-ce pas?

Hao sourit, se pencha afin d'être à la hauteur de la petite fille et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Bien sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Ano…Hao…

Le shaman leva les yeux vers Manta.

-Quoi?

-…fais attention et ramène nous Yoh kun sain et sauf surtout…

Hao observa Manta quelques secondes sans rien dire. Puis il sourit en fermant les yeux et répondit :

-Évidemment.

Il se releva et s'en alla vers les autres qui l'attendaient. Siegfried s'approcha de lui et lui mit une main sur la tête. Une lumière blanche en sortit et envahit le corps d'Hao. Tout devint blanc. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Juste un bien être qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis que sa mère était morte, il y a donc très longtemps. Il se laissa emporter par la sensation et revit les quelques moments passés avec Yoh. Le moment où son petit frère l'avait embrassé lui revint aussi en mémoire. Il ressentit alors une douce chaleur au creux de son ventre. Puis sa vision redevint alors normale. Il vit que tout le monde le regardait avec les bouches qui leur tombaient par terre. Il avait tant changé que ça? Mais c'était vrai qu'il sentait un pincement dans son dos…Il tourna la tête et vit qu'il avait deux immenses ailes grises.

-Elles ne sont pas blanches…dit Anna sèchement.

-Mais elles ne sont pas noires! Dit Patricia. Ça en dit long!

-Très bien le portail est ouvert. Dit Siegfried. On y va.

Hao observa la porte sombre et revit de nouveau le baiser échangé avec Yoh.

-_Oh oui, je vais te sortir de là Yoh…je te jure que je vais te sauver. _Pensa-t-il avant d'avancer d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

************************************************************************

FLASHBACK (une semaine plus tôt…)

Akheela arpentait les chemins poussiéreux de l'enfer, donnant des coups de pied sur tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Baal l'accompagnait et l'observait.

-Tu as l'air en colère. Dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Ma sœur était à ma merci, et je me suis faite avoir par un shaman!

-N'oublie pas que c'est quand même Hao Asakura…

-Je m'en fout! J'aurais jamais cru que ça finirait comme ça…

-Au moins on en un sur deux. Et on est sûr qu'Hao va venir chercher Yoh. Il est la moitié de son âme après tout.

-D'ailleurs, il est où le gamin?

-Duriel l'a emmené dans les cellules. On a qu'a attendre patiemment.

-…Aa.

Dans les cellules, Yoh était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le fond de sa cellule. Il était enchaîné aux chevilles et aux poignets. Les démons ne lui avaient fait aucun mal, ils ne pouvaient pas, Yoh était trop précieux. Il leva la tête lorsqu'il vit Bélial ouvrir la cellule à côté de la sienne et jeter à l'intérieur une jeune femme portant un uniforme blanc avant de repartir. Yoh rampa jusqu'au barreaux séparant les deux cellules pour mieux voir qui était la prisonnière. Lorsqu'elle se releva, il la reconnut immédiatement.

-Tu es une X-Laws!

Mina leva la tête.

-Asakura Yoh? Alors ils t'ont eut?

-On dirait bien, répondit le jeune shaman en se réasseyant.

-Et Hao?

Yoh sourit.

-Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, il est la dernière personne pour qui je m'inquièterais! Mais je ne veux pas que ces monstres détruisent tout.

Elle s'assit à son tour et soupira fortement. Yoh l'observa. Elle n'avait pas eu autant de chance que lui. Apparemment, Bélial ne s'était pas retenu. Elle était couverte de bleus et d'égratignures.

-T'es pas mal amochée…

-Merci d'avoir remarqué.

-Il t'as pas violée au moins?

-…Tais toi, s'il te plaît…

-Il l'a fait!? S'écria Yoh.

-Non, il m'a pas violée! Je trouvais juste ce commentaire particulièrement déplacé!

-Ah, d'accord, désolé.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes.

-Je suis quand même triste de savoir que je ne finirais pas mes jours en protégeant Jeanne sama.

Yoh tourna la tête et la regarda.

-Qui a dit qu'on allait passer le reste de nos jours ici?

Mina leva la tête.

-C'est évident, non?

-Non. Ce qui est évident, c'est que les autres vont venir nous sauver.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?

-Parce que je le sais. Et si c'est pas mes amis, alors ce sera Hao. Je sais qu'il viendra.

-Hao? Tu plaisantes…

-Pas du tout. Mina san. Tu protèges le bien, n'est-ce pas? Jeanne ne t'as jamais appris à ne pas te décourager et à avoir espoir et foi envers les personnes que tu aimes?

-Pas envers Hao.

-Pourtant il viendra. Il y a du bon en chacun de nous. Et Hao commence à faire ressortir un peu plus son bon côté.

-Quoi?

Yoh sourit et ferma les yeux.

-Peu importe l'épaisseur de l'obscurité, si tu regardes au fond de ton cœur et que tu y crois, il y a toujours une lumière qui ne s'éteint jamais.1

Mina ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'Hao va venir?

Yoh ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond de sa cellule. Son sourire s'affaissa légèrement et il mit la main sur son cœur et serra doucement.

-Crois-moi, il viendra.

Il repensa au moment où Hao lui a dit qu'il le protègerais.

_-Je sais que tu viendras…_

_

* * *

_

1 …J'ai passé la semaine à jouer à Kingdom Hearts….

**Voilà, voilà! Alors, alors??? Vous en pensez quoi? Ça s'en vient de mieux en mieux! J'ai des surprises en réserve à la tonne pour vous!!!**

**C'est à vous de jouer maintenant! Reviews!!!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Me revoilà, à travers les devoirs, les projets et le travail, j'ai réussi à trouver du temps pour **_**L'Ange Gardien!**_

**….Ok, j'ai vraiment rien à dire aujourd'hui alors on va se contenter d'y aller avec la fic!**

**Ah! C'est pas vrai! Je fais encore de la pub.! Vous savez que j'aime beaucoup lire les fics en anglais, et j'aime particulièrement l'auteure AnimePhoenixeborn. J'avais conseillé sa fic **_**Shaman and the Beast **_**pour les personnes qui n'ont pas trop de difficulté à lire en anglais. Maintenant je vous parle de **_**Halo**_**, sa nouvelle fic Hao xYoh. Il n'y a que trois chapitres pour l'instant, mais je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle va la finir. Encore une fois, les lecteurs ne doivent pas être gênés par les lemons, parce qu'elle est cotée M.**

**Vous avez lues les updates de Shaman King sur OneManga? Le chapitre 289? Ah ah ah!!!! Opacho est trop géniale! Je me la ferme pour ceux et celles qui l'ont pas lu.**

**Dernière chose : je tiens à préciser qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais intégrer pas mal la mythologie nordique à la fic, sans toutefois rester totalement fidèle aux vrais mythes (besoins de la cause, hé hé hé).**

**Ok, j'ai fait mon speech, on y va!**

* * *

« Hao, range tes ailes ».

Hao observa d'un œil très torve Helena qui lui avait dit cela sur un ton empreint d'une agressivité effrayante. Voyant cela, Patricia s'empressa de reprendre :

« C'est pour éviter qu'on se fasse remarquer trop rapidement. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras quand même protégé. Tu n'as qu'à te concentrer.

-…Aa. Fit Hao non sans l'avoir regardé d'un œil qui semblait très ennuyé de se faire parler sur ce ton.

Le groupe avait passé la porte ouverte plus tôt par Siegfried et et évoluait rapidement, mais discrètement, sur les chemins poussiéreux et sombres de l'enfer. L'air était lourd, étouffant, suffoquant même. Il était très difficile de le supporter. Les anges n'avaient pas l'air pas trop mal, mais les shamans avaient beaucoup de difficulté à l'endurer. Même Hao, qui avait déjà passé beaucoup de temps en enfer, trouvait ça assez difficile étant donné qu'il n'était jamais allé dans cette partie de l'enfer. À peine y avait on mis les pied qu'on savait que seuls des démons particulièrement puissant pouvaient y rôder. L'atmosphère semblait chargée d'électricité. Tout était silencieux, mis à part un grondement sourd constant. Par moments, la terre se mettait à trembler pendant une minute ou deux, sans raison apparente.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, Galaxia observa les shamans du coin de l'œil. Puis elle s'approcha de Patricia qui était en avant du groupe avec Siegfried.

-Ils m'inquiètent. Regarde les, ils ont de la difficulté à tenir debout, j'imagine même pas comment ce sera quand on descendra plus profondément, vers les cellules.

Patricia considéra ce que la blonde lui dit et observa à son tour les shamans.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça. Il leur faut juste une période d'adaptation et ils iront mieux. Regarde Hao et Ren.

Galaxia haussa un sourcil et fit ce que l'autre lui dit. Effectivement, Hao et Ren semblaient déjà aller mieux et se tenaient parfaitement droits. Celui qui semblait avoir le plus de misère était Horo Horo.

-Évidemment, pour lui cette atmosphère brûlante doit être un vrai supplice à endurer. Dit Patricia.

-Il n'y pas des milliers de solutions, dit alors Siegfried qui s'était mêlé à la conversation. Il faut qu'on fasse ce qu'on a à faire et sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

Les filles firent oui de la tête et se turent. Helena ne disait rien. Elle sentait que cette mission de sauvetage allait très mal finir.

********************************************************

À l'extérieur, au village Pache, Météora et Astra surveillaient la porte, comme leur avait dit Siegfried. C'est alors qu'elles virent Anna s'approcher et se planter devant elles les bras croisés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Lui demanda Astra.

-D'après toi? Répondit l'itako.

-Pour autant que je sache, Siegfried t'as pas mis sur la liste d'invités au party, alors tu passes pas. Finit par dire Météora. Et crois –moi, c'est pas une mauvaise chose, tu veux vraiment pas aller là-dedans…

-Je vais vous dire quelque chose.

Les jumelles se regardèrent d'un air las, avant de se retourner face à Anna qui affichait un air déterminé et lui faire signe de continuer.

-Je peux voir l'avenir. Pas tout le temps, mais il m'arrive d'avoir des visions. Et il va y avoir un drame là-dedans. Ils vont avoir besoin d'aide.

Météora et Astra réfléchissaient. Elles savaient qu'Anna était très jalouse et en colère à cause de l'amour de Yoh envers Hao. Cependant, elles savaient quand même qu'elle était une shaman puissante.

-D'accord, admit Météora. Admettons que tu aies raison, tu crois que toi toute seule tu vas pouvoir changer quelque chose?

-Je serais plus efficace à moi seule que d'autres shamans inutiles.

-Bien sûr, dit Astra. Mais je pense que si c'est si grave, c'est à Météora et à moi d'y aller.

-Non, si des démons essaient de passer de ce côté, vous devez protéger les autres.

Les jumelles se regardèrent. Tout ça pouvait très mal tourner, mais Anna semblait extrêmement sérieuse, disons plus que d'habitude, et Météora et Astra ne sentaient pas de mauvaise intention. Juste la volonté de sauver l'homme qu'elle aime.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elles finirent par s'écarter. Lorsque l'itako passa entre les anges, elles purent entendre un très léger « merci… ». Puis elle disparut dans les ténèbres.

********************************************************

BOUM!

Un des démons venait de percuter une falaise, faisant tomber plusieurs rochers. Le groupe de sauvetage s'était fait repérer et était en train de courir pour son salut. Les démons sortaient de partout.

-On doit se séparer maintenant avant d'être tous coincés! Dit Siegfried.

-C'est bon, fit Helena. Ryu, Faust, Chocolove, Galaxia et moi on reste ici et on les occupe.

Les autres hochèrent de la tête et au premier coin sombre, Patricia, Siegfried, Hao, Ren, HoroHoro et Lyserg plongèrent pour se cacher. Les autres se retournèrent pour faire face aux démons qui fonçaient sur eux. Helena abattit son épée sur les premiers qui sautèrent et fit une brèche pour foncer dans la direction opposée.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'Helena et son groupe étaient assez loin, Siegfried fit signe à son groupe de sortir.

-On fonce maintenant, il ne nous reste déjà plus que deux heures. On est pas loin de l'entrée des cellules.

-Alors ça nous donne une heure pour récupérer Yoh et une heure pour revenir, constata Ren.

-Bravo, t'as deviné ça tout seul, comme un grand? Se moqua Hao.

-Eh, tu fermes ta gueule toi! Tu parles pas à Ren comme ça! S'énerva HoroHoro.

-Je te conseilles de te calmer, t'as de la misère à tenir debout.

-Ça suffit! Coupa Patricia. On n'a pas le temps pour ça. HoroHoro, ça va aller? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

HoroHoro ressemblait presque à une cascade tellement il suait. Il était pâle comme un linge et chacun de ses membres tremblaient. Malgré tout, il fit oui de la tête.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Lyserg. Lorsqu'on a traversé le désert, tu n'as eu aucun problème.

-C'est différent ici, c'est pas juste la chaleur. Répondit l'Ainu.

-Eh, lapin des neiges, fit Ren en posant une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami. T'es sûr que ça va aller?

HoroHoro lui offrit un faible sourire et fit encore une fois oui, ce qui ne servit qu'à inquéter plus le Chinois.

-On y va maintenant, dit Siegfried.

Le groupe reprit donc sa course et après quelques minutes, ils virent une grille d'acier bloquer une embouchure dans une falaise. Patricia mis KO les gardes, défonça la grille, puis ils foncèrent dans l'embouchure. De l'autre côté, il y avait des escaliers de pierre qui descendaient en spirale.

Patricia et Siegfried étaient en tête du groupe. Patricia observait Hao d'un œil inquiet. Elle se rapprocha de Siegfried et lui murmura :

-Je suis inquiète, Hao me semble agressif.

-Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude? Lui répondit le brun sur un ton légèrement moqueur. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis sérieuse! J'ai peur qu'Akheela et ses sbires n'aient compris qu'on est la et qu'ils essaient de manipuler Hao…

-On le saura bien assez tôt. Mais si tu as raison, on va devoir aller encore plus vite que prévu, parce qu'apparemment, j'ai mal évalué leur puissance. La transformation d'Hao ne tiendra peut-être pas encore bien longtemps…

Après une descente qui leur sembla interminable, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du corridor des cellules.

-Il n'y a pas de gardes? Fit Ren.

-C'est louche, je te l'accorde, mais on a pas le temps de s'inquiéter de ça, il n'y a personne qui nous surveille, crois-moi. Dit Hao qui fonça en courant. Les autres le suivirent immédiatement.

-Yoh! Appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Seuls ses pas de courses et ceux des autres se faisaient entendre sur le sol rocailleux.

-Yoh! Cria-t-il plus fort.

Après plusieurs appels et plusieurs virages dans tous les snes, une voix se fit entendre.

-Hao?

Ce n'était pas Yoh.

-Par ici! Le groupe se dirigea dans la direction dont la voix provenait et s'enfonça encore plus profondément. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hao tourna le coin d'un mur et vit une silhouette blanche agenouillée sur le sol et qui s'accrochait aux barreaux de sa cellule.

-Hao!

-Toi? Fit ce dernier en reconnaissant Mina.

Patricia, Siegfried, Lyserg, Ren et HoroHoro arrivèrent à ce moment.

-Mina san! Cria Lyserg en courant voir la X-Laws.

-Mina san? Ils t'ont capturée aussi? Demanda Patricia, tandis que Siegfried ouvrait la cellule.

-Oui. Merci. Dit-elle à l'ange mâle qui venait de la libérer.

Puis elle se tourna vers Hao.

-Yoh était emprisonné dans la cellule d'à côté.

Hao écarquilla les yeux et se pencha pour être à la hauteur de la X-Laws.

-« Était »? Où est-ce qu'il est maintenant?

-…Je ne sais pas. Il y a environ une vingtaine de minutes, le démon Bélial est venu le chercher en disant qu'il était temps pour lui d'entrer en scène.

-Merde! Fit Hao en frappant sur le sol.

Patricia soupira. Elle avait vu juste, ils avaient deviné qu'ils étaient là. Pas surprenant avec tout le raffut que les démons inférieurs faisaient. Et elle avait raison pour Hao aussi. Et HoroHoro semblait aller de plus en plus mal. Ils devaient se dépêcher.

-Ils l'ont sûrement emmené au coeur. Il faut remonter et nous diriger vers là où la chaleur est la plus intense. Dit-elle. Mais…

-Peut-être devrait-on tout annuler maintenant…dit alors Siegfried, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Jamais de la vie! Hurla Hao.

-C'est trop dangereux! Répondit l'ange. Regardes toi! C'est clair qu'ils ont déjà commencé à t'envahir! Et HoroHoro peut nous lâcher d'une minute à l'autre!

Hao regarda l'Ainu qui avait la tête baissée et qui avait beaucoup de difficulté à respirer. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Alors il faut suivre la chaleur, c'est ça? Très bien, allez-vous-en, moi je vais chercher Yoh. Je te demande juste de garder la porte ouverte pour qu'on puisse traverser au retour.

-Hao!

Hao se retourna vers Mina qui venait de l'appeler.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le sauver?

-…Il est hors de question que je laisse ma moitié disparaître comme ça.

-Quoi? Hao! Fit Patricia. Mais celui-ci disparut sans se retourner.

-Vite! On doit le suivre!

-Non, on doit se reposer un peu, le temps que je soigne Mina san et que HoroHoro récupère. Et on ne peut pas se permettre de se séparer encore plus. Dit Siegfried.

-Mais Hao…!

-J'ai dit non!

-Tu es complètement fou! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire s'ils mettent la main dessus? On aura fait tout ça pour rien!

-Ça suffit! On se débrouillera, mais il est inutile de risque plus de vies qu'il ne le faut. On doit se reposer!

Patricia abdiqua, mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

********************************************************

Le coeur était un vrai four. Yoh eut beaucoup de difficulté à s'adapter à l'air qui y régnait. Il faisait si chaud que l'air était trouble. Lorsqu'il eut reprit son souffle, Yoh observa les lieux. L'endroit était circulaire, il n'y avait pas de toit, juste un portail pour le délimiter. Même pas de grilles ni de murs. En fait, c'était très démuni. Il y avait juste un autel en pierre, avec plusieurs signes et dessins gravés qui faisaient froid dans le dos, qui trônait au centre. C'est contre cet autel que Yoh était adossé et ligoté. Celui-ci sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix lui parler.

-Alors Yoh, tu es content? Demanda Akheela au shaman en souriant. Yoh fit de son mieux pour rester le plus calme possible. Il a immédiatement senti Hao dès qu'il a mis le pied en enfer. Et lorsque Bélial est venu le chercher, cela n'a fait que confirmer ses doutes. Malheureusement, cela a aussi alimenté ses craintes.

-Pourquoi devrais-je être content?

-Parce que tu vas bientôt être l'être le plus puissant qui existe, à part Lucifer bien sûr, qui permettra de changer tout ce qu'on connaît depuis la nuit des temps! Tu devrais être fier!

-…

Yoh ne dit rien. Il savait qu'ils avaient l'intention d'unir de nouveau Hao à lui et de faire de l'être que cette fusion donnerait une arme destructrice. Mais il ne voulait pas s'unir à Hao. Pas comme ça…

Akheela ne s'occupait plus de lui.

-Baal, comment vont les choses?

Baal ouvrit un œil pour observer sa supérieure.

-Il est très résistant. Ils lui ont sûrement jeté un sort pour le protéger. Mais ça ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

-Parfait. Bélial, Duriel. Tenez-vous prêts, il sera bientôt là.

En effet, Yoh pouvait sentir que quelqu'un approchait. Son cœur accéléra lorsqu'il entendit des pas de course. Une silhouette se détachait dans l'ombre, puis…

-Yoh!

-Anna?

Bien sûr, il aurait dû se douter qu'Anna aussi voudrait venir le chercher. Mais encore là, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle arriverait avant Hao et les autres.

-Tiens, tiens. La fiancée. Fit Duriel, moqueuse.

-On s'en occupe? Demanda Bélial à Akheela. Celle-ci eut un sourire cruel.

-Non, on va plutôt se servir d'elle pour le premier test de notre arme.

De son côté, Anna ne faisait pas du tout attention à eux. Elle courut vers Yoh et s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Yoh! Tu vas bien?

-Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, oui. Plus de peur que de mal.

-Yoh, j'ai eu tellement peur…

Yoh lui sourit en fermant les yeux pour la rassurer. Mais peine avait-il fait ce geste que la blonde lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa. Les démons, qui observaient la scène d'un peu plus loin, affichèrent des visages dégoûtés.

-Écoeurant, fit Duriel en retroussant son nez. À côté, Baal ouvrit les yeux et se leva de sa position assise.

-Il y a quelqu'un ici qui a l'air plus dégoûté que toi.

-Huh?

Duriel, Akheela et Bélial se retournèrent et sourirent. Quel spectacle s'offrait à eux! Hao se tenait droit, immobile, le visage dur. Il n'affichait aucune expression particulière, mais la colère qui émanait de lui était terrible.

Anna lâcha Yoh et se retourna vers Hao. Elle n'affichait aucune expression non plus, mais Yoh était paniqué.

-Non…murmura-t-il. Hao, je…!

-Je suis venu récupérer ma moitié, coupa Hao d'une voix qui se voulait froide. Il se retourna vers les démons.

-Ooh, mais c'est un plaisir pour nous de satisfaire ton désir. Tu n'as qu'a y aller, il est tout à toi.

Baal s'était approché de Yoh qui était toujours assis à terre, contre l'autel de pierre.

-Reste loin de lui! Cria Anna en montrant son collier de perles. Mais le démon disparut et réapparut en arrière d'elle, puis lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser plus loin. Puis il souleva Yoh et le coucha sur l'autel. Puis il s'installa à côté et fit signe à Hao de s'approcher.

Hao bouillait. On se moquait de lui et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Mais ce qu'il l'énervait encore plus, c'est qu'il était plus irritable que d'habitude. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal. Il fit un pas vers l'autel. Il savait qu'il se faisait contrôler, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Les démons l'observaient avec une tranquillité effrayante. Il devait se ressaisir…

-Pour qui tu me prends? Spirit of Fire!

L'esprit de feu se dressa au-dessus de tout le monde et abattit son poing sur Baal, qui sauta sur le côté et rejoint ses trois compagnons. Mais à peine eut-il atterri que Spirit Of Fire se retourna vers eux et lança un jet de flamme dans leur direction. Les quatre démons bondirent chacun dans une direction différente, mais les flammes s'étaient propagées sur une longue distance, les empêchant temporairement d'atteindre Hao.

Celui-ci, pendant ce temps-là, fonça vers l'autel, détacha Yoh et se retourna.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, dit Yoh en s'asseyant!

-Va-t-en!

-Quoi?

Yoh ne comprenait pas. Hao tourna légèrement la tête et le regarda. Il avait les pupilles dilatées et semblait trembler légèrement.

-J'ai dit va-t-en! Je suis dangereux!

-De quoi tu parles, enfin?

-Assez rigolé!

Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux pour voir que les quatre démons les avaient encerclés.

-Il est temps…dit Akheela.

Les démons s'approchaient de Hao et de Yoh quand…

-Ça suffit!

Ils sautèrent par en arrière et se retrouvèrent face à Patricia, Siegfried, Ren et HoroHoro. Lyserg était allé à la rencontre du groupe d'Helena, celle-ci était donc là aussi avec Ryu, Faust, Chocolove et Galaxia.

-Eh bien, si c'est pas ma grande sœur, fit Akheela.

-On prends Hao et Yoh et on s'en va. N'essayez pas de nous en empêcher! Répondit Patricia.

-Ah ouais? Baal!

L'interpellé fonça alors à une vitesse fulgurante vers l'autel où se trouvaient les jumeaux tandis que ses trois compagnons sortirent leurs armes et foncèrent vers les anges et les shamans, qui sortirent leurs armes à leur tour.

-Patricia! Occupe toi d'Hao et Yoh! Dit Siegfried en bloquant Bélial qui venait d'abattre sa gigantesque masse sur lui.

-Tu ne vas nulle part! Duriel bloqua Patricia alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'autel.

-Hors de mon chemin! Hurla-t-elle en balançant Amud sur le démon. Mais Duriel était extrêmement rapide. Elle évita facilement le coup et attaqua de nouveau avec ses deux dagues.

Pendant ce temps-là, Baal était arrivé à l'autel et assommé Yoh. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Hao n'avait pas été assez rapide à se retourner à cause du contrôle que le démon avait sur lui. À peine avait-il bougé qu'une sphère lumineuse avait emprisonné les jumeaux et s'élevait dans les airs en faisant un bruit assourdissant.

-Hao! Yoh! Cria Patricia. Elle essaya de nouveau d'aller vers eux, mais Duriel se mit encore dans son chemin.

-T'iras nulle part avant de m'avoir passé sur le corps! Dit-elle. Mais à sa grande surprise, Ren et Chocolove l'attaquèrent, afin de permettre à l'ange d'aller sauver Hao et Yoh.

-Dépêche toi! On fait ce qu'on peut pour la retenir! Lui cria Ren.

Patricia hocha la tête et déploya ses ailes pour s'envoler en direction de la sphère qui gardait les jumeaux prisonniers. En la voyant arriver, Baal se mit immédiatement en garde, mais fut pris au dépourvu lorsqu'elle se dressa sur son bâton qui s'enflamma et émit des ondes d'une puissance phénoménale.

-Restes là si tu veux, mais c'est à tes risques et périls! Hurla-t-elle. Ses pupilles avaient rétrécies, elle était furieuse. Elle était déjà énormément triste de ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher la capture de Yoh, mais le fait qu'ils aient touché à Hao était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on touche à son protégé. Voilà pourquoi en la voyant aussi furieuse et impressionnante, Baal ne pu rien faire d'autre que plonger sur le côté afin d'éviter le coup qui arrivait. Il ne pouvait pas le bloquer de front. Amud s'abattit donc sur la sphère qui maintenait les jumeaux. Celle-ci explosa dans un vacarme terrifiant. Là où elle se trouvait, il n'y avait qu'un énorme nuage de fumée.

Au sol, les démons, les anges et les shamans avaient cessé de se battre. Les démons étaient furieux que leur plan ait échoué et les shamans et les anges inquiets du sort de leurs amis. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le nuage qui se dissipait tranquillement.

Puis Patricia en sortit, tenant dans ses bras Hao et Yoh. Yoh était toujours assommé et Hao seulement un peu sonné. Il semblait aller mieux cependant. Baal avait arrêté son contrôle il y avait déjà un bon moment.

Les shamans qui avaient retenus leur souffles soupirèrent de soulagement. Les démons ne bougeait pas.

-Akheela…fit Duriel, en se retournant d'un air interrogateur vers leur chef qui ne disait rien.

-On arrête ici pour l'instant, répondit Baal à sa place. Il est inutile de s'acharner pour le moment.

-Mais enfin! Dit Bélial.

Patricia descendait tranquillement, un large sourire ornant son visage. Hao redressa la tête et lui dit :

-Tu pourrais descendre plus vite?

-Désolée, vous êtes assez lourds et l'atmosphère qui règne ici ne m'aide pas. On risque de s'écraser si je vais plus vite.

Au loin, un point lumineux apparut.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur le visage d'Akheela.

-C'est pas fini.

Siegfried qui avait entendu ça, regarda dans la même direction que les démons. Puis il regarda Patricia, puis la lumière qui semblait se rapprocher à une vitesse fulugurante…

-Patricia!!!!! Attention!!!!!

-Quoi? Fit elle, le sourire toujours accroché au visage.

-Merde! Fit Hao qui voyait par-dessus son épaule. Plonge!

Mais il était trop tard.

Une lance gigantesque traversa les immenses ailes noires de Patricia de part en part. La douleur fut si intense qu'elle perdit connaissance sur le champ et tomba en piqué vers le sol, lâchent Hao et Yoh par la même occasion.

-Non!!!! Hurla Siegfried.

Les jumeaux furent rattrapé par Bason sous sa forme d'oversoul géant. Siegfried se précipita pour rattraper son aimée, mais à sa grande surprise, quelqu'un l'avait devancé.

L'archange freine brusquement pour détailler le nouveau venu, Ce qu'il découvrit le glaça sur place.

-…Mais… bafouilla-t-il.

De leur côté, Galaxia et Helena avaient tout aussi l'air stupéfaites.

-C'est impossible…murmura Helena.

-Mais comment…? Ajouta Galaxia.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les trois? C'est qui lui? Fit Hao qui était presque aussi énervé que ne l'était son ange gardien quelques instants plus tôt. Puis il observa Siegfried.

Le jeune homme était si enragé qu'il en tremblait. Il semblait ne pas oser attaquer le géant qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Loki…Fit-il entre ses dents.

Le dénommé Loki ne dit rien. Il observa Patricia qui était évanouie dans ses bras, puis releva la tête vers les démons.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, dit-il alors. Votre échec n'est pas si lourd de conséquences. Vous aurez d'autres chances de vous racheter. Pour l'instant, retournons à Valhalla.

-Valhalla??? Fit Galaxia. C'est impossible! Tu n'as pas pur rentrer! Tu étais prisonnier!

-Galaxia, dit alors Helena. Regarde la lance fichée dans les ailes de Patricia. C'est…

En voyant la magnifique lance, forgée par les frères nains Sindri et Brokkr, Galaxia ne put s'empêcher de s'affaisser sur ses genoux.

-Gungnir…?

Galaxia était furieuse.

-Comment un banni comme toi à pu entrer en la possession de la lance d'Odin lui-même? Tonna-t-elle.

Loki fit alors un sourire monstrueux. Un sourire à glacer le sang tellement il dégageait de la cruauté et de la malveillance.

-Vous lui demanderez-vous même.

Sur ces derniers mots, il disparut dans une lumière rouge aveuglante, suivi d'Akheela, de Baal, de Duriel et de Bélial, dont le rire hystérique résonna pendant des minutes après leur disparition.

Hao n'en revenait pas. Personne ne croyait ce qu venait de se passer. L'onmyoji observa Siegfried qui s'était redressé et tournait le dos à tout le monde.

-Sortons vite d'ici. Dit-il simplement. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour l'instant.

Sur ces mots, tout le groupe se retourna et se dirigea vers le portail de secours. Galaxia alla aider Anna qui était encore sonné du coup de pied de Baal. Personne ne remarqua les larmes cristallines de Siegfried.

* * *

**Bon bon bon, y était temps que je le finisse, ce chapitre-là, pas vrai? Je suis désolée du temps que ça a pris. J'avais vraiment pleins d'idées, j'arrivais juste pas à les organiser. Il a aussi fallu que je fasse des recherches, pour pas raconter n'importe quoi. Enfin bref, j'espère qu'avec tous les efforts que j'ai mis dessus, vous aimerez ça.**

**Et je vous rappelle que je suis allée chercher de l'information sur la mythologie nordique, mais que je ne la suivrais pas dans les moindre détails, sinon ça ne fonctionnera pas avec la fic.**

**Reviews time!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Je sais, je sais, ça a été très long. Mais j'avoue que j'ai une très grosse baisse de motivation, et j'ai eu besoin de prendre mon temps pour reconsidérer ma forme d'écriture. J'ai relu toute ma fic, et la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée est :**

**« Bon sang, c'est merdique, je suis capable de faire beaucoup mieux ».**

**Je pense que l'idée générale est bonne, mais j'aime vraiment pas ma façon d'écrire et honnêtement, je pense que je me suis embarquée dans une grosse histoire en mêlant la mythologie nordique à ça, mais bon, j'assume et je vais faire de mon mieux, tout en écrivant de manière à rester fidèle à moi-même.**

**Je sais, vous ne devez pas avoir envie de lire tout, ça, mais il fallait que je le dise, surtout que j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu des lecteurs—pardon, lectrices.— Est-ce que je me trompe?**

* * *

Lorsque Yoh se réveilla, c'était dans son lit, dans son auberge du village Pache. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il entrouvrit doucement les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt lorsque la lumière éclatante du soleil l'éblouit, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer sa migraine. Il les garda fermés quelques minutes, essayant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Il s'était fait capturer par les démons, mais Hao, Patricia et ses amis étaient venus le délivrer. Hao ne semblait pas bien aller, il se souvenait vaguement que son frère lui avait dit de s'enfuir, puis tout était devenu noir.

Après quelques instants, il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux, arrivant à la conclusion que s'il était là, tout devait s'être bien passé. Mais il savait que c'était de l'auto persuasion. Quelque part, il sentait que quelque chose s'était mal déroulé. Il soupira et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait déjà un peu moins mal lorsqu'il se leva et alla faire sa toilette. Il était tôt, 7h30 du matin. Il pensait que personne ne serait levé à cette heure, mais à sa grande surprise, tout le monde était bel et bien présent, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter sa certitude que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Dès qu'il eut mis le pied dans la cuisine, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. On aurait dit que tout le monde le transperçait du regard, essayait de l'analyser pour voir si les démons ne lui avaient pas fait quelque changement ou manipulation. Yoh sentit son mal de tête revenir juste à voir tous ces yeux qui le fixaient.

« Yoh kun! »

Lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami entrer dans la pièce, Manta se précipita vers lui.

-Comment te sens-tu?

-Salut Manta. Je vais très bien merci, à part un mal de tête persistant.

Il leva les yeux, se sentant étrangement mal à l'aise face au regard de son petit ami. Il observa donc tous ses autres compagnons, qui se contentèrent de hocher la tête en signe de contentement de voir que leur ami allait bien. C'est alors que Yoh se rendit compte que seuls ses amis étaient présents. Les anges manquaient au tableau, ainsi qu'Hao. Mais il supposa que pour ce dernier, c'était normal. Il irait le voir plus tard.

-Est-ce que tu comptes continuer à nous fixer ou bien tu vas te décider t'asseoir et déjeuner avec nous? Lui demanda Anna sur un ton étonnamment doux.

Après d'autres secondes d'hésitation, l'interpellé finit par aller s'asseoir. Une fois à table, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer de nouveau attentivement ses amis. L'ambiance était plus que calme, c'était vraiment déprimant. Il aurait cru qu'après l'avoir sauvé, tout le monde serait de bonne humeur, particulièrement Horo Horo et Chocolove.

-Ano…

-Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Ren, les yeux fermés, la tête baissée et les bras croisés.

-Ce serait bien, oui. Vous m'inquiétez, tous. Où sont les anges?

-Patricia s'est faite enlever. Dit Anna sans aucun ménagement, ou peine apparente.

Les yeux de Yoh s'écarquillèrent automatiquement.

-Comment…?

-Ça a l'air beaucoup plus compliqué qu'on pensait, fit Faust.

-Il semble qu'une querelle qui a commencé à Valhalla a fini par avoir des répercussions sur nous. Et si on ne fait rien, ça risque d'empirer.

La porte coulissante retentit lorsque Goldova fit son entrée, suivi de Silva et de Karim.

-Je ne suis pas de cet avis.

-Goldova sama? Fit Anna.

Il était en effet surprenant de voir le chef des Paches sortir de sa caverne et se montrer en public, aussi petit soit-il.

-Cette histoire ne nous concerne pas. Les anges ont disparues, on ne sait pas où elles sont allées, mais c'est une bonne chose. Le Shaman Fight reprendra son cours.

Tout le monde eut le souffle coupé.

-Mais enfin! S'exclama Manta. On a réussi à sauver Yoh kun, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est hors de danger! Et puis il y a Patricia san, on ne peut…

-Suffit! Pour l'instant, les choses reprendront leur cours normal. Nous sommes impuissants face à cette situation, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Vous voulez que nous nous préparions, mais nous préparer à affronter quoi? Personne ici ne le sait, et nous ne le saurons pas, à moins que ces anges ne réapparaissent, ce que je souhaite ardemment qui n'arrive pas. Nous avons subi de grosses pertes. Nous allons soigner les blessés puis le Shaman Fight reprendra. C'est la volonté du Great Spirits.

Sur ce, Goldova tourna le dos et s'en alla. Personne ne soufflait mot.

-Il a raison. C'est mieux comme ça. Dit Anna dans un murmure.

La petite bande d'amis déjeuna en silence. Mais Yoh bouillait à l'intérieur. Il avait réalisé qu'au fond, il existait des entités plus puissantes que le Great Spirits qui décidaient des choses.

Après le déjeuner et après s'être fait raconter les détails de tout ce qui s'était passé, Yoh sortit prendre l'air avant d'aller voir Hao. Il avait été surpris qu'Anna ne lui ai pas fait faire son entraînement habituel. Bon, il était vrai qu'il venait juste de se faire libérer de la partie la plus profonde de l'enfer, mais bon…c'était Anna dont il s'agissait.

HoroHoro et Ren le rejoignirent devant l'auberge.

-Tu marches un peu? Demanda l'Ainu.

C'était plus une requête qu'une simple question. Yoh fit oui de la tête. Les trois amis marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le couple juge qu'ils étaient assez loin de l'auberge. C'est alors que Ren parla :

-Tu es sûr que tu veux aller voir Hao?

Yoh haussa un sourcil.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Eh bien…fit l'Ainu, il avait l'air…en colère.

-En colère?

-Oui, on aurait cru qu'il resterait près de toi en revenant, mais il est parti en disant seulement « assurez-vous qu'il se rétablisse bien pour que je puisse l'absorber sans qu'il me nuise ».

Le cœur de Yoh manqua un battement.

-..Il a…il a vraiment dit ça?

-Oui, fit Ren. Mais il était très loin de dire ça lorsque tu t'es fait enlever. Je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu te fasses des idées Yoh, mais HoroHoro et moi lui avons parlé avant de partir pour l'enfer et même si il ne voulait pas que ça paraisse, il était évident qu'il était réellement inquiet.

-C'est pour ça qu'on ne comprend pas sa réaction lorsqu'on est revenus. Bien sûr, on n'oublie pas que son ange gardien qui le protège depuis plus de mille ans s'est faite enlever sous ses yeux, mais quand même…continua le shaman de glace.

-Il ne s'est rien passé avant qu'on arrive? Demanda alors Ren.

-…Pas que je me souvienne...fit Yoh en se tenant le menton entre le pouce et l'index et faisant mine de réfléchir. Puis il figea et ouvrit grands les yeux.

**FLASHBACK**

_En effet, Yoh pouvait sentir que quelqu'un approchait. Son cœur accéléra lorsqu'il entendit des pas de course. Une silhouette se détachait dans l'ombre, puis…_

_-Yoh!_

_-Anna?_

_Bien sûr, il aurait dû se douter qu'Anna aussi voudrait venir le chercher. Mais encore là, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle arriverait avant Hao et les autres._

_-Tiens, tiens. La fiancée. Fit Duriel, moqueuse._

_-On s'en occupe? Demanda Bélial à Akheela. Celle-ci eut un sourire cruel._

_-Non, on va plutôt se servir d'elle pour le premier test de notre arme._

_De son côté, Anna ne faisait pas du tout attention à eux. Elle courut vers Yoh et s'agenouilla devant lui._

_-Yoh! Tu vas bien?_

_-Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, oui. Plus de peur que de mal._

_-Yoh, j'ai eu tellement peur…_

_Yoh lui sourit en fermant les yeux pour la rassurer. Mais peine avait-il fait ce geste que la blonde lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa. Les démons, qui observaient la scène d'un peu plus loin, affichèrent des visages dégoûtés._

_-Écoeurant, fit Duriel en retroussant son nez. À côté, Baal ouvrit les yeux et se leva de sa position assise._

_-Il y a quelqu'un ici qui a l'air plus dégoûté que toi._

_-Huh?_

_Duriel, Akheela et Bélial se retournèrent et sourirent. Quel spectacle s'offrait à eux! Hao se tenait droit, immobile, le visage dur. Il n'affichait aucune expression particulière, mais la colère qui émanait de lui était terrible._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Yoh se frappa le front.

-Tu viens de te souvenir de quelque chose? Demanda le Chinois.

-Oui, fit le brun en soupirant. Anna est arrivée quelques secondes avant Hao et m'a pratiquement sauté dessus en m'embrassant. Devinez la suite…

Les deux autres le regardèrent en haussant les sourcils. Puis ils ne purent s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques rires.

-Je vois…fit Ren avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Totalement cliché. Digne d'un film romantique! Ah ah ah! Continua HoroHoro.

-Oui, et bien en attendant, c'est moi qui est coincé dans cette situation, fit Yoh. Alors ne vous déplaise, je vais la régler de ce pas. »

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna de ses amis pour aller retrouver son jumeau.

Le cadet des jumeaux Asakura trouva son aîné exactement là où il s'y attendait.

Yoh s'approcha doucement, ce n'était pas dans le but d'éviter de se faire remarquer ou quoi que ce soit de la sorte, il savait très bien qu'Hao savait déjà qu'il était là. Il sentait juste qu'il fallait être silencieux, comme s'il ne voulait pas ruiner le tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

En effet, perché sur son rocher habituel, Hao contemplait la rivière qui coulait en face de son campement. Yoh vint se placer à côté, restant debout et observa aussi la rivière. C'est Hao qui brisa le silence.

« Comment te sens tu? Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de la surface de l'eau.

-Beaucoup mieux. En tout cas, assez bien pour que tu m'absorbes sans que ça te nuise.

Hao esquissa un sourire.

-Bien.

Yoh regarda alors son frère.

-Hao…

-Oui?

-Merci d'être venu me chercher.

-…Je t'avais dit…que je viendrais si tu avais besoin de moi.

Yoh fut pour le moins surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il pensait plus qu'Hao sortirait encore quelque chose sur le fait qu'il est « sa précieuse moitié qui doit lui revenir ». Mais c'est vrai, il lui avait dit.

-Je voulais aussi te dire…désolé. Tu dois savoir pourquoi…

-Ce n'est rien.

-Il paraît que tu étais…enfin…en colère en revenant.

-C'est vrai que sur le coup, j'ai été en colère, ce qui n'a fait que faciliter le démon à prendre mon contrôle. Nous avons été chanceux que les autres arrivent à ce moment. Mais tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à faire une crise sur des choses comme ça.

Yoh était vraiment déboussolé. Hao venait tout juste d'avouer…qu'il avait laissé tombé sa garde.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là! Fit Hao en riant légèrement et en acceptant finalement de regarder son jumeau. Tout le monde pense que parce que je suis Asakura Hao et que j'ai plus de 1000 ans, il m'est impossible de baisser ma garde.

Yoh sourit à son tour.

-En fait ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que…tu parles comme si tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Des sentiments comme ceux que j'éprouve pour toi.

-…C'est le cas. Enfin, je crois…

Le cœur de Yoh ratta de nouveau un battement. Hao venait-il vraiment de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi? Ça semblait trop beau.

-Yoh, je dois encore mettre tout ça au clair dans ma tête. Pour l'instant, sache juste que tu es devenu beaucoup plus important que ma moitié que je dois récupérer, ce que je ne souhaite plus, soit dit en passant. Mais je te demande de ne pas chercher à brusquer les choses. On verra bien où tout cela mènera. D'autant plus que tu doutes que ce serait extrêmement compliqué, compte tenu que nous sommes supposés être ennemis mortels et que nous somme en plus jumeaux.

-Hao…Yoh avait le souffle coupé. Il était simplement trop heureux en ce moment pour dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot. Dit alors Hao en souriant et en reportant son regard sur la rivière. Mais changeons de sujet.

Yoh hocha la tête et reporta également son regard sur le cours d'eau.

-J'ai appris que Patricia a été enlevée.

Les sourcils d'Hao se froncèrent.

-Oui. Et je te jure que si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, ce ne sera pas que la race humaine que j'exterminerais.

Yoh fronça les sourcils à son tour. C'est vrai, il y avait ça aussi…effectivement, ce sera très compliqué. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le plus important.

-Où sont les autres anges?

-Aucune idée. Mais ils reviendront. Ils iront la chercher, sois en sûr.

-Comment peut-on en être si sûrs? Tu te souviens qu'avant que les démons arrivent, elles se battaient presque à mort pour ramener ta tête à Valhalla.

Hao sourit de nouveau. Il semble que Yoh a quelque chose qui le fait sourire aux deux minutes.

-Il y a certaines circonstances qui font que des personnes se rapprochent.

-Cela fait bizarre d'entendre ça de ta bouche.

-…Effectivement…fit Hao dans un souffle. N'empêche qu'ils auront besoin de nous pour la délivrer. Parce que malheureusement, il semble que Valhalla ne sera pas de leur côté. Il paraît qu'Odin n'est plus lui-même, et l'homme qui a enlevé Patricia avait Gungnir, la lance d'Odin.

-Je vois…effectivement, c'est très compliqué.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut rien faire tant qu'ils ne sont pas là.

Ils arrêtèrent alors de parler et fixèrent la rivière qui chantait devant eux.

-Hao? Demanda alors Yoh.

-Hmmm?

-Je sais que tu m'as demandé de ne pas brusquer les choses mais…est-ce que je peux me serrer contre toi?

Hao fallit tomber de son rocher. Il regarda les Yoh comme s'il ne croyait pas que son jumeau venait réellement de lui demander ça. Il tourna les yeux, vers la rivière, puis vers l'herbe. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Puis il releva la tête vers Yoh qui le fixait d'un regard serein, en attendant sa réponse. Hao se l'avouait, il était surpris de la volonté et de la ténacité dont Yoh faisait preuve. Il lui semblait que même les montagnes n'auraient d'autre choix que de se plier face à lui. Hao le regarda encore quelques instants. Deux paires d'yeux noirs d'encre se fixaient sans ciller. Puis Hao se détendit légèrement. Yoh…Yoh ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Pourquoi pas? Ce serait un début.

Yoh sourit comme s'il venait de gagner le gros lot. Hao se déplaça légèrement sur son rocher pour lui faire de la place. Il se raidit lorsque Yoh le prit doucement par les épaules. Il était tendre, mais Hao pouvait sentir que rien au monde ne lui ferait lâcher prise, si quoi que ce soit devait arriver. Il se détendit alors et après avoir hésité quelques instants, passa à son tour son bras autour de la taille de Yoh.

Une page était tournée. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir s'ils seraient capable de terminer l'histoire ensembles.

* * *

**Je dois franchement avouer que je suis fière de moi. Je crois que ça m'a fait du bien de prendre du temps pour réfléchir à mon écriture.**

**Je sais que le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je pars en Écosse demain et je voulais absolument le mettre en ligne avant de partir. Et puis, ça aurait un peu gâché les choses si j'en avait trop mis.**

**Donc, je pars pour une semaine, et à mon retour, j'espère bien avoir beaucoup de reviews!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Je ne suis pas morte, loin de là. Je viens tout juste de lire le dernier chapitre de Shaman King et ça m'a redonné envie de m'asseoir et d'écrire.**

**Je travaillais pas mal sur la traduction en anglais de ma fic, « Gardian angel », mais bon, c'est vraiment compliqué tout ça.**

**Et aussi…je dois vous dire que plus le temps passe, moins j'aime ma fic, mais j'ai juré que je la finirais et je la finirais. Je vais donc essayer de la terminer en dix chapitres ou moins, comme ça je pourrais passer à mes autres idées sans me sentir mal d'avoir laissée celle-ci en suspens.**

**Comme toujours, je vais faire de mon mieux pour récupérer la fic et la rendre encore meilleure que ce qu'elle était.**

**Et merci beaucoup à vous toutes qui m'avez laissé des reviews, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça m'encourage!**

* * *

« Siegfried… »

Helena s'avança doucement vers l'archange qui avait le dos tourné à elle et qui contemplait les étoiles, les bras croisés. Ils étaient au sommet d'une falaise fleurie. Une légère brise soufflait et soulevait les pétales des fleurs, les faisant danser comme des ballerines volantes. Cette falaise était située au plus profond des montagnes glacées de Scandinavie, on ne l'atteignait qu'après avoir traversé de périlleux chemins et trouvé les sorties de chaque caverne de chaque montagne. Rares étaient les personnes qui l'avaient atteinte, la majorité étaient mortes d'épuisement ou gelées. Et pourtant, cette falaise était baignée de soleil, totalement recouverte d'herbe grasse et de fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres et d'arbres majestueux. Mais le plus beau de tous les arbres que l'on pouvait admirer de la falaise était celui qui abritait les neufs mondes.

De là, Yggdrasil se dressait dans toute la splendeur dans laquelle il était possible de le voir.

Siegfried pouvait apercevoir la sortie de Midgard, qui menait au centre de l'arbre sacré et qui permettait de monter jusqu'à Asgard et de là, d'atteindre Valhalla.

Après avoir ramené Yoh sain et sauf, les anges s'étaient retirés pour penser à la suite des choses. S'apercevoir que toute cette histoire pour ramener la tête d'Hao afin de retrouver leurs ailes avait été montée de toutes pièces les avait démoralisées.

Galaxia et les jumelles, Météora et Astra étaient assises en tailleur dans l'herbe, têtes baissées. Siegfried observait l'horizon sans ciller depuis des jours. Seule Helena semblait être encore spirituellement présente. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'elle appelait Siegfried dans l'espoir de le faire réagir, sans succès.

« Siegfried! »

Toujours rien.

Exaspérée, elle se tourna vers les autres anges.

« Galaxia! »

La blonde se contenta de tourner la tête et de l'ignorer.

« Métérora! Astra! Bong sang! »

La brune n'en revenait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que plus personne n'osait bouger et ne voulait rien faire.

« Laisse tomber, Helena. » Dit alors Galaxia en soupirant.

-Quoi?

-Tout ça était trop beau…on ne récupérera jamais nos ailes.

-Et alors? Il n'y a que ça qui compte pour toi?

-Oui, il n'y a que ça! J'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais faites avant, j'ai mis de côté toutes les valeurs que j'avais et qui ont fait de moi un ange afin de récupérer ces maudites ailes! Et maintenant, maintenant, tout est anéanti!

-Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne les as pas encore récupérées?

-…

-Nous nous sommes toutes égarées quelque part. Le fait d'avoir perdu nos ailes nous a donné l'impression qu'on avait tout perdu et qu'on n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Ça nous a fait oublier que nous sommes des anges et que le meilleur moyen de récupérer nos ailes n'est probablement en étant violentes. Peut-être qu'il y a un autre moyen. Et la meilleure preuve que j'ai que nous avons toujours quelque chose à faire ici, est que nous ne sommes pas dans les limbes. Le plan de Loki pour avoir les jumeaux Asakura a échoué, et nous sommes toujours là. Je suis même en train de me demander si les limbes existent réellement, ou si ce n'est qu'une histoire pour nous effrayer.

-La deuxième explication est la bonne.

Helena et Galaxia tournèrent la tête pour observer Siegfried qui semblait être soudainement revenu à la vie. Même Astra et Météora étaient sorties de leur torpeur.

-Tiens, tu es encore en vie, fit Helena sur un ton ironique.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais baisser les bras aussi facilement et abandonner Patricia. Je ne faisais que réfléchir à la suite des choses…

-Sans dire un mot ni bouger pendant des jours? Tes périodes de réflexion sont intenses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par " la deuxième explication est la bonne "? fit Galaxia.

-Eh bien, pour autant que je sache, personne avant vous n'a jamais perdu ses ailes.

Le vent arrêta de souffler alors que les quatre filles arrêtèrent de respirer en même temps.

-Qu…quoi? Fit Astra.

-Vous avez bien entendu. Il n'y aucune trace, que ce soit dans les mémoires des archanges ou dans les livres d'histoires, d'anges ayant perdu leurs ailes, peu importe que leur protégé ait fini sur le bon chemin ou pas. L'histoire des limbes ne sert qu'à faire peur, comme Helena l'a deviné. Même Odin m'a avoué n'avoir jamais vu ça. C'est à ce moment qu'il a commencer à suspecter que quelque chose n'allait pas et moi aussi, bien qu'il ne m'en ait jamais parlé.

Silence.

-C'est impossible…murmura Astra les yeux grands ouverts.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas immédiatement allées dans les limbes alors? Vous n'aviez pas la chance de Patricia d'avoir un protégé qui se réincarne sans arrêt.

-Pourquoi personne ne nous a rien dit!? Hurla Météora.

-Que voulais-tu qu'on vous dise. On voulait voir ce qui allait se passer. C'était la première fois que quelque chose du genre arrivait, je vous l'ai dit.

Un silence lourd se posa alors sur la falaise. Puis le vent recommença à souffler, mais plus fort qu'avant. Galaxia et les jumelles se relevèrent et ramassèrent leurs armes. Helena regardait Siegfried avec un léger sourire.

-Donc…? Fit-elle.

-C'est à vous de voir. Vous trouverez peut-être un moyen de récupérer vos ailes une fois que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

-Et pour ça il faut sauver la black, c'est ça? Dit Galaxia.

-Ce serait un début.

-Une idée pour y parvenir? Demandèrent les jumelles en chœur.

-Je crois. Mais on va avoir besoin d'un coup de main de personnes qui font le lien entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

**************************************

« J'ai trouvé! » S'exclama Manta.

Yoh était retourné à l'auberge à la tombée de la nuit avec Hao. Après avoir discuté avec ses autres occupants, ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'il était hors de question de faire comme si de rien n'était et tous s'étaient immédiatement mis à la recherche d'informations sur Valhalla. Yoh avait convaincu Silva de leur emmener des livres détenus par le conseil Pache afin de les aider dans leur quête.

Malheureusement, tous ces bouquins ne contenaient que de l'information sur le Great Spirits. Ils étaient sur le point d'abandonner pour cette nuit lorsque Manta s'exclama haut et fort qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose.

Tout le monde se rassembla alors autour du petit garçon afin de regarder son écran d'ordinateur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Manta? Demanda Yoh.

-Bien, écoutez attentivement, fit le jeune blond. Dans la mythologie nordique, Valhalla, dont le vrai nom est Valhöll, est le lieu où les guerriers valeureux sont amenés. C'est sur les champs de bataille que des valkyries cherchent et récupèrent les hommes les plus braves et les plus valeureux afin de les ramener dans Ásgard, où Odin les attend pour les préparer à la bataille finale, le Ragnarök.

-Le Ragnarök? Fit Horo Horo en haussant un sourcil.

-La fin du monde. Répondit Ren.

-L'Apocalypse…murmura Faust.

-Dans la mythologie nordique, le Ragnarök désigne une prophétique fin du monde où les éléments naturels se déchaîneront et une grande bataille aura lieu conduisant à la mort de la majorité des divinités, géants et hommes, avant une renaissance. Expliqua Manta.

-Ça a l'air effrayant ça…dit Chocolove.

-C'est secondaire pour l'instant, dit alors Hao qui était resté en retrait. Comment est-ce qu'on atteint Valhalla?

-Par Yggdrasil.

-On a besoin d'explications là Manta…fit Ryu.

-Oui, oui, tout de suite…heu?

Manta figea soudainement devant son écran pendant quelques secondes, avant de pousser un hurlement assourdissant.

-Manta! Fit Yoh qui était inquiet pour son ami et qui ne comprenait absolument rien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe???

-Je ne capte plus rien!!! Je ne peux plus me connecter à Internet! J'ai perdu toutes mes infos!

-Tu plaisantes!? Fit Chocolove.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter!?

-Calmez-vous, les clowns. Je connais l'histoire à partir de là…dit Hao.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

-Comment ça, tu connais l'histoire? Demanda Yoh.

-Parce que je la connais, c'est tout. J'en ai déjà entendu parler.

-Et tu nous as laissé perdre notre temps alors que tu à déjà toute l'information dont on a besoin!? S'exclama Ren.

-Ça m'était sorti de la tête, répondit Hao calmement. J'ai plus de 1000 ans d'histoire à me souvenir, ne l'oublie pas. Entendre le nom de Yggdrasil a fait remonter le souvenir à la surface.

-Hmpf!

-Très bien. On t'écoute alors. Dit Yoh.

Hao hocha la tête.

-Dans la mythologie nordique, l'arbre cosmique Yggdrasil est la charpente des mondes. Il soutient et abrite les neuf mondes, dont chacun est le domaine propre d'un élément ou d'une créature. Les Neuf Mondes sont répartis en trois échelons : au niveau le plus haut, on retrouve Asgard ou Gotheim, le royaume des Ases où on retrouve la Valhöll. Vient ensuite Vanaheim, le royaume des Vanes puis Ljösalfheim, parfois Lightalfheim ou simplement Alfheim, la terre des Elfes ou Elfes de lumière;

Au niveau central se trouvent, Midgard ou Mannheim, le royaume des hommes, Jötunheim ou Utgard, le royaume des géants et Svartalfheim, le royaume des nains et Elfes noirs;

Puis au niveau le plus bas gisent Niflheim, le monde de la glace et des brumes, Muspellheim, le monde du feu, gardé par le géant Surt et enfin Helheim, le domaine des morts.

Hao fit une pause. On ne pouvait entendre que la respiration des personnes présentes dans la pièce, tant personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit. Ce fut Ryu qui le brisa.

-Donc Valhalla est à Asgard…et c'est quoi exactement Asgard?

-C'est la demeure des Ases, les dieux principaux associés ou apparentés à Odin.

Tout le monde redevint silencieux.

-Ce ne sera pas facile…fit alors Faust.

-Mais on doit le faire, fit Yoh. Pour sauver Patricia et pour empêcher je ne sais quel plan diabolique de se faire.

-Vous semblez ne pas avoir remarqué que le mot "mythologie" a été répété plusieurs fois. Ceci est une histoire. Nous savons que Valhalla existe puisque c'est de là que Patricia et les autres viennent, mais pour le reste, rien ne nous prouve que tout est vrai. Dit Hao. Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à croire que nous vivons dans un arbre.

-Alors vous allez devoir attendre une confirmation.

Tout le mondese tourna vers Anna qui venait de faire son entrée.

-Anna? Fit Yoh. Tu es là depuis longtemps?

-Assez pour avoir entendu toute l'histoire.

Elle s'avança au centre de la pièce.

-Mais peu importe l'histoire, pour l'instant, vous allez devoir attendre Siegfried et les autres anges pour vous aider. Vous ne pouvez rien faire sans eux et vice-versa.

Les autres shamans hochèrent la tête. Après quelques minutes de discussion supplémentaires, ils montèrent tous se coucher, sauf Hao qui resta en arrière. Voyant cela, Yoh retourna auprès de son frère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, on la sauvera. Dit-il en prenant de nouveau Hao par les épaules.

Ce dernier se raidit encore une fois puis relaxa.

-Je ne suis pas si inquiet que ça pour elle. Elle a la peau dure. Elle en a vu d'autres.

-C'est sûr avec toi comme protégé! Hé hé!

-Je m'abstiendrais de faire tout commentaire sur une blague aussi ridicule.

-Ah ah! Bon, si ce n'est pas pour elle que tu es inquiet, c'est pour quoi, alors?

-Je me demande simplement ce qui va se passer. J'ai vu des décennies passer les unes après les autres, mais jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi déboussolé.

-…Tu veux qu'on aille se cajoler en haut pour te changer les idées?

-YOH!

-Désolé! Désolé! J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère! Mais Hao…toi parmi tous les autres devrait savoir que penser à ça tout de suite ne changera rien. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

-…Je vais le faire, mais plus tard. Je vais aller prendre l'air.

-Ah, d'accord alors. Je vais y aller moi alors.

-Très bien. Et sors toi ces images obscènes de la tête tu veux?

-…Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça aussi calmement? Demanda Yoh en se passant la main en arrière de la tête. Enfin, très bien, oyasumi!

-Hmmm, oyasumi…

**********************

Hao était retourné à son campement et observait encore la rivière scintillante d'étoiles s'écouler doucement.

-Asakura Hao. Fit une voix.

-Ah, te voilà. Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez finalement vous décider à vous manifester. Répondit Hao en tournant légèrement la tête pour voir Siegfried s'approcher.

-Je t'ai entendu l'histoire d'Yggdrasail tout à l'heure.

-Excellent! Alors, c'est vrai tout ça?

-Géographiquement parlant, oui. Yggdrasil, Asgard et Valhalla aussi sont vrais. En ce qui concerne le reste, tout est aussi vrai que tu le souhaites. Je ne suis jamais descendu plus bas que Midgard. Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est une histoire. Une chose à laquelle on veut bien croire pour nous donner espoir et surtout une raison de vivre. Qui sait, ce sont peut-être les humains qui ont donné naissance à Odin et aux anges.

-Les anges naîtraient de l'espoir, hein? C'est bien joli, mais dis ce que tu veux, tu ne me feras jamais croire que nous vivons tous dans un arbre.

-Tu jugeras par toi-même le moment venu. Pour l'instant, prenons pour acquis que tout est vrai. Nous sommes à Midgard, le royaume des hommes. Tu te doutes bien que les niveaux inférieurs ne nous intéressent pas. On va devoir monter sans traîner jusqu'à Asgard.

-Avez-vous déjà essayé par vous-même?

-Inutile, on a trop besoin de vous.

-Et on va pouvoir entrer comme ça, sans problème? L'entrée d'Yggdrasil nous sera révélé?

-Asgard est le royaumes des dieux, et Valhalla des guerriers…morts. Vous êtes des Shamans.

-Ceux qui lient le monde des vivant et celui des morts. Je vois. J'ai une question.

Le ton d'Hao était soudain devenu dur et son regard était perçant. Siegfried haussa un sourcil.

-Oui?

-Quelle mesure allez-vous prendre pour protéger Yoh, afin qu'ils ne remettent pas la main dessus?

-…Tu devrais aussi t'inquiéter pour toi…mais bon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à part rester sur nos gardes en permanence…et Yoh et toi ne devrez jamais vous séparer. Bien sûr, s'ils vous attrapent, ils vous attrapent tous les deux, mais il y a moins de chance que cela arrive si vous êtes ensemble, car vous serez plus forts. C'est un couteau à double tranchant.

Hao se tût et son regard se posa de nouveau sur la rivière. L'archange l'imita.

-Peu importe ce qui se passe, dit soudainement Hao, les priorités sont de protéger Yoh et de sauver Patricia.

-C'est ce qui était prévu.

L'ange serra les poings.

-Je n'aurais aucune pitié pour qui que ce soit qui aura osé ou osera lever la main sur elle. Dt-il entre ses dents.

-Nous parlons dans le même langage. Dit Hao en esquissant un sourire.

-Excellent. Rendez-vous dans trois jours au pied du Galdhøpiggen (1) . Helena, Galaxia, Astra et Météora vous y attendront. Assures-toi que ceux qui viendront seront en mesure de se défendre.

-Une dernière question.

-Oui?

-J'ai toujours cru qu'il était impossible, même pour moi, de vaincre un ange. Cependant, les démons l'ont fait eux, et j'ai pu les vaincre. Cela veut dire que les anges ne sont pas invincibles comme Patricia me l'a toujours fait croire?

-Est-ce vraiment elle qui te l'a fait croire? Lui as-tu jamais posé la question?

-...

-Comme tu viens de le dire, tu l'as toujours cru. Toi seul. Tu t'es fait cette idée en voyant sa puissance, c'est tout. Pourquoi, tu à l'intention de lui mettre une raclée dès que tu le pourras?

-Bien sûr que non. J'étais juste curieux.

-Très bien alors. On se voit dans trois jours.

Sur ces mots, Siegfried s'envola et disparut.

Hao observa les étoiles, là où l'Archange venait juste de s'évanouir. Puis il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

-Eh bien, eh bien…voilà enfin une bataille digne de ce nom.

Il se leva et retourna à l'auberge. Il monta doucement dans la chambre de Yoh et s'assit à côté de lui sans faire de bruit. Malgré tout, le cadet des jumeaux ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Hao. Il lui prit doucement la main.

-Ça va?

-Je viens de parler à Siegfried. On part demain matin, le plus tôt possible.

Yoh hocha la tête.

-Ça va être dangereux, Yoh.

Yoh se dressa dans son futon et serra encore plus la main d'Hao.

-Je sais. Mais je te défendrai aussi férocement que tu me défendras. Personne ne te toucheras et je ne laisserais personne nous séparer. On a encore trop de temps à passer ensemble pour se laisser séparer par ça.

Il fit un sourire tendre qu'Hao lui rendit. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce q'Hao s'installe sur ses genoux et approche doucement son visage de celui de Yoh en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Yoh, hésitant et tremblant légérement. Puis Yoh prit félicatement le visage de son frère entre ses mains et ferma l'espace restant. Les yeux d'Hao s'écarquillèrent sur le coup, mais il ne fut pas long à se détendre et à retourner le baiser. Il fut encore moins long pour leurs mains à commencer à se promener furtivement sur le corps de l'autre, le baiser prenant de l'intensité. Bientôt, Yoh fit basculer Hao sous lui et rompit le baiser afin d'observer son jumeau en souriant – sourire que son jumeau lui rendait bien –, avant de replonger pour un baiser passionné.

Effectivement, se cajoler était un excellent moyen de se changer les idées.

* * *

**(1): Le Galdhøpiggen est la montagne la plus élevée de Norvège et d'Europe du Nord. Elle se trouve dans la chaîne du Jotunheimen dans la commune de Lom, dans le comté d'Oppland.**

**Oh, eh, ça devient intéressant…pour moi aussi! Lol! J'avais des idées, mais finalement, rien ne s'est déroulé comme je l'avais prévu alors je suis moi-mêmes surprise quand je finis d'écrire mes chapitres…disons que j'avais pas prévu de flirt en commençant à écrire…**

**Mais bon, je suis contente de ce chapitre! J'espère que les explications de la mythologie sont assez claires et que j'ai rien mélangé!**

**J'attends vos commentaires!**


	19. Chapter 18

**C'est mardi soir, et je m'ennuuuiiiiieee!!!! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on s'ennuie!? On écrit des fics! Surtout que je suis en feu! Qui sait, peut-être vais-je écrire deux chapitres ce soir? Ou bien un très long?**

**Je vous donne pas de faux espoirs, allez, je me contente d'écrire.**

**Merci! :D**

* * *

Le vent s'engouffrait dans les multiples crevasses que formaient les montagnes de Norvège et produisait une belle mélodie, bien que lugubre.

Le groupe de Shaman qui avait décidé de traverser les mondes pour aller sauver un ange, Hao à sa tête, était au pied du mont Galdhøpiggen, le point de rendez-vous que leur avait fixé Siegfried.

Ce dernier était présent, en compagnie des jumelles Météora et Astra en face d'une caverne.

-Vous êtes venus en grand nombre…

En tête, il y avait Hao et Yoh, puis venait Horo Horo, Ren, Ryu et Chocolove, et légèrement en retrait, se trouvaient Faust et Eliza.

-Où sont Helena et Galaxia? Demanda alors Yoh.

-Descendues aux enfers pour vérifier quelque chose. Elles sont allées voir Lucifer.

-Lucifer!? S'exclama Chocolove.

-Oui, tout porte à croire que ce n'est finalement pas lui qui veut envahir Valhalla, mais bel et bien Loki. Il se pourrait même qu'il ne soit même pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe. Mais avançons vous voulez? Helena et Galaxia nous rejoindront plus tard.

-Et où est-ce que cette caverne mène exactement? Demanda Chocolove.

-Vous verrez.

Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur du sombre endroit un à la suite de l'autre.

Après une marche qui dura environ une heure, ils arrivèrent à la sortie de la montagne, au sommet, dans la clairière verdoyante d'où Yggdrasil était visible.

Les shamans n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

-Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'un endroit comme ça existait…dit Hao dans un souffle.

-C'est incroyable qu'un tel endroit puisse exister quand on sait quelle température règne à l'extérieur. Dit Ryu à son tour.

-C'est magnifique…fit Faust.

-Oui oui, c'est beau, mais est-ce qu'on peut avancer? Fit alors Ren qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Avant, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose, dit alors Chocolove. Une fois à Valhalla, va-t-on se séparer pour…

-Surtout pas! Firent les trois anges en chœur.

-..et pourquoi pas?

-Parce que connaissant Loki, et n'oublions pas les quatre démons qui l'accompagnent, il va falloir être plusieurs pour sauver Patricia. Ils l'auront probablement manipulé afin qu'elle se retourne contre nous. Et personne ne veut se battre contre elle tout seul. Répondit l'archange. Maintenant, allons-y.

Les anges conduisirent les shamans au rebord de la falaise. De là descendait un chemin en pierre qui serpentait jusqu'à une fissure dans le tronc de Yggdrasil.

Ils l'empruntèrent et marchèrent en silence. C'était comme si tout à coup, tous les Shamans commençaient à appréhender ce qui les attendait. Même Hao, qui n'avait jamais cru à cette histoire des neuf mondes.

Pendant ce temps-là, à Valhalla…

-Ils arrivent, seigneur Loki. Dit Akheela, agenouillée devant le géant.

-Bien, exactement comme prévu, répondit-il. Comment va Patricia. Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Baal.

-Elle a opposé beaucoup de résistance, mais j'ai réussi à m'infiltrer dans sa tête et j'ai maintenant le plein contrôle sur elle. Mais ce n'est pas facile. Elle est d'une puissance incroyable.

-Tu vas y arriver. Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville dans l'art de manipuler les gens par la pensée. Maintenant, allez dire à Bélial et à Duriel de se tenir prêts.

-Bien maître, répondirent les deux démons en chœur.

Une fois sorti du palais, ils marchèrent d'un pas lents en direction des cellules.

-Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, confia Baal.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Je n'arriverais pas à maintenir le contrôle.

-Essaie au moins de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'Odin se soit vidé de toute son énergie et qu'il disparaisse. Une fois lui parti, ils ne pourront plus rien contre Loki.

-Mais on parle d'Odin! Combien de temps penses-tu que ça prendra avant qu'il ne se vide complètement!?

-Il en est déjà presque à la moitié. Ça leur prendra encore au moins deux jours avant d'atteindre le sommet de Yggdrasil, d'ici là, il n'en restera plus beaucoup et au besoin, on peut accélérer le processus.

-…Je ferais de mon mieux.

-De toute façon, la seule chose que je désire vraiment est de me débarrasser de Patricia. Le reste peut échouer, je m'en fiche totalement. Elle m'a déjà tout enlevé, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

-…Et elle?

Les pupilles d'Akheela s'agrandirent de rage. Elle se retourna violemment et attrapa Bélial par le col.

-Ne dis plus jamais ça! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais des scrupules à l'écraser de ma propre main!?

-Non, bien sûr que non!

-Alors arrête de dire des bêtises maintenant. Retourne la voir. Je vais voir Duriel et Bélial.

Sur elle le lâcha et tourna les talons.

**************************

L'air n'avait jamais été aussi lourd et suffocant…elles n'étaient jamais allées dans cette partie de l'enfer et ça paraissait.

-Encore un effort…dit Helena en s'essuyant le front du revers de la main.

-Dis…tu crois que ça va fonctionner? Demanda Galaxia.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, on ne peut qu'espérer. On a pas vraiment le choix. Je déteste devoir accepter cette idée, mais on a réellement besoin de Lucifer sur ce coup-là.

-…Aa.

Elle marchèrent encore pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité quand elles arrivèrent enfin devant la gigantesque porte noire du château du seigneur des enfers.

-On respire maintenant, Galaxia…fit Helena.

-Oui…on y va.

Elles avancèrent en même temps.

**************************

-Oi, Siegfried. Fit Hao.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Qui est ce Loki? On sait juste que c'est lui qui a manigancé toute cette histoire.

-Ahh, c'est une longue histoire. En gros, il a déjà œuvré au côté des dieux. Il est très malin et faisait souvent des tours plus ou moins drôles, mais on finissait toujours par le pardonner. Mais un jour, il se servit de l'un des fils d'Odin, Höðr, qui était aveugle, pour tuer Baldr, un autre des fils d'Odin, en lui lançant une flèche. Déguisé en une géante, il refusa de pleurer la mort de Baldr, ce qui empêcha ce dernier de revenir d'entre les morts. Mais finalement, les Ases ont finit par découvrir que c'était lui le responsible et lorsqu'ils le capturèrent, ils l'enchainèrent à trois grands rocs. On plaça une vipère au dessus de lui afin que son venin coule sur la tête de Loki. Sigyn, sa femme, demeurée auprès de lui, recueillit dès lors le venin dans une coupe de bois avant qu'il n'atteigne son époux. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle se détournait pour vider la coupe une fois pleine, le venin coulait sur le visage de Loki et entraînant une grande souffrance. Loki se tordait alors de douleur, causant des tremblements de terre.

Siegfried fit une pause, puis reprit.

-Et maintenant il s'est libéré et veut se venger. On ne sait pas exactement pourquoi il a tué Baldr, mais il était évident qu'Odin ne laisserait pas passer cela.

-Whoa…ben dites-donc, ça sait être cruel aussi, des dieux…fit Horo Horo.

-C'est plus cruel que tout ce que tu peux imaginer, répondit Astra.

Le silence retomba. Le groupe continuait de grimper, grimper, grimper…ils étaient exténués et ils n'étaient pas arrives à destination.

Puis à un moment…

-Ne, Siegfried? Fit Yoh.

L'archange soupira mentalement.

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé entre Patricia et Akheela? Elles sont soeur, pourquoi se détestent-elles autant?

Siegfried prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

-Akheela n'a pas vraiment laissé le choix à Patricia. Mais encore…son comportement est tout de meme compréhensible…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire!? S'exclama Chocolove.

-…En un sens, c'est un peu la même histoire que vous deux, Hao, Yoh.

-Huh? Firent les jumeaux en choeur.

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'elles sont jumelles? C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas aussi identiques que vous deux ou qu'Astra et Météora. Mais enfin…Patricia est la première-née. Elle a toujours eu une aura…angélique, tandis qu'Akheela elle, avait une noirceur en elle, attachée à elle depuis sa naissance. Leur parents ont toujours senti cette différence et, bien malgré eux, à moins qu'ils ne l'aient fait en toute connaissance de cause, ils ont toujours portés plus d'attention à Patricia. Cette dernière tentait de jouer avec sa petite sœur, mais Akheela se fermait. Un jour, alors qu'elles étaient adolescentes, des pillards ont attaqué leur village. Le feu a été mis à leur maison pendant que leurs parents étaient dehors. Les sœurs ont réussi a se rapprocher de la porte, mais elles étaient coincées et Akheela étaient plus en arrière. Leurs parents ont fini par arriver, ont réussi à sortir Patricia, mais…malgré tous les cris des sœurs, ils n'ont jamais essayé de sauver Akheela.

-…C'est pas vrai…murmura Yoh.

-Mais les pillards ont rattrapés Patricia et ses parents et ils ont été tués tous les trois. Au moment même où elle a rendu l'âme, les valkyries sont allées la chercher afin de faire d'elle un ange.

L'archange fit une pause le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le groupe continuait de monter.

-Un jour, personne ne comprit pourquoi ni comment elle avait fait, Akheela a trouvé le chemin de Valhalla. Quand Patricia la vit, elle était heureuse, évidemment. Elle parla d'elle à Odin, lui demandant de la faire rentrer dans son royaume, même si elle n'était pas un ange. Mais Odin refusa. Il ne voulut rien entendre. Et Akheela se fit de nouveau rejeter. Et à ce moment, toute sa rage se déchaîna. Elle causa de graves dommages à Valhalla. Elle était incontrôlable. Et Patricia dût l'arrêter. Un beau jour on a appris que Lucifer l'avait pris à ses côtés et il ne fut pas long qu'elle s'était taillée une place de choix. Vous connaissez la suite.

Hao esquissa un sourire.

-Effectivement, ça nous ressemble.

-…Malheureusement, oui. Murmura Yoh. Ça nous ressemble. Mais Hao…

Yoh se rapprocha de son aîné et lui prit discrètement la main. Puis il lui parla dans le creux de l'oreille.

-…quoi qu'il arrive, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais…tu me fais confiance?

-…Je crois…je crois que oui…

-C'est un peu à cause de ça que Patricia s'est attachée très rapidement à toi Hao. Dit soudainement Siegfried. Elle te protégeait comme la petite sœur qu'elle n'a pas pu protéger.

Puis le silence revint.

Après des heures et des heures d'escalades, ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet.

La lumière éblouissante les aveugla pendant un moment. Puis lorsque la vue des Shamans revint, pas un ne réussit à retenir le hoquet de surprise qui s'échappa. D'immenses tours de marbre multicolore et scintillant, qui s'élevaient et se perdaient dans les aurores boréales qui planaient au-dessus du royaume les accueillirent. Météora et Astra tombèrent à genoux.

-Ça faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu…souffla Météora.

-Si longtemps…murmura à son tour Astra.

Mais même sans être habitué à l'atmosphère, on sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-L'air n'est pas aussi léger que d'habitude, dit Siegfried. On n'a pas encore franchi le portail. On va se reposer avant, parce qu'une fois qu'on aura mis le pied dans Valhalla, plus de demi-tours tour possible.

Ses compagnons acquiescèrent de la tête.

-Ça y est! Ils sont là! On va enfin s'amuser! S'exclama Duriel

-Ouais! On y va! Renchérit Bélial.

-Faites ce que vous voulez d'eux, mais arrangez vous pour qu'ils ne franchissent pas le portail!

-Oui, seigneur! Répondirent les démons en chœur.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Loki se tourna vers Akheela et Baal.

-Allez surveiller la cellule de Patricia. Je ne fais pas confiance à ses deux imbéciles. Ils sont forts, mais c'est tout. Et c'est là qu'ils iront en premier. Et n'oubliez pas de ne pas tuer les jumeaux.

-Oui, seigneur. Dirent-ils.

-Enfin… murmura Loki pour lui-même. Hao et Yoh Asakura. Plus que tout au monde vous voulez être ensemble. C'est moi qui vous accorderai ce souhait.

Il éclata d'un rire hystérique.

-Rien ne vous arrêtera! Et je serais votre seul et unique maître!

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, beaucoup d'explications, je sais, mais ça s'imposait, je pense que j'ai mis trop de choses qu'il fallait que j'explique. Mais j'aime bien le chapitre, et je vous avertis, il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitres!**

**Et finalement heu…y aura peut-être pas deux chapitres ce soir, mais je commence l'autre immédiatement, alors il va être en ligne dans la semaine. Promis, juré!**

**Mais bon, c'est à vous de jouer maintenant! Reviews!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Je sais, je sais, le chapitre est en ligne une semaine plus tard que prévu. Mais bon, pas d'excuses, juste pas d'idées finalement.**

**Je vous rappelle que j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à décrire les combats, alors je ne m'attarderais pas trop et je m'excuse d'avance si le résultat n'est pas fameux. Mais je vous demande de faire appel à votre imagination**

**P.S : Le chapitre 18 a été reposté, j'y ai fait des changements. En fait, j'ai seulement enlevé les X-Laws et Les Hana gumi du groupe, ça faisait trop de personnes.**

* * *

**  
**

Le groupe avait pris le temps de récupérer un peu avant de franchir le portail de Valhalla.

-Siegfired, dit alors Météora. Il est temps d'y aller.

L'archange hocha la tête.

-Oui. Soyez sur vos gardes.

-Y aura-t-il d'autres personnes qui risquent de nous attaquer? Demanda Hao. Il y a sûrement une armée d'anges ici. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ne feront rien.

-Ils ne nous attaqueront pas, lui répondit Astra. Premièrement parce qu'ils savent très bien qui est Loki et qu'ils ne s'allieront jamais à lui.

-Et deuxièmement, continua Siegfried, parce qu'il les a sûrement fait enfermer.

-Mais s'il contrôle Patricia comme tu le présumes, qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas fait la même chose avec les autres? Demanda Ren sur un ton incertain.

Siegfried soupira. Il commençait à perdre patience.

-D'accord, écoutez-moi bien. Si vous ne me faites pas confiance, alors allez-vous-en tout de suite, parce qu'une fois le portail ouvert, il ne sera plus possible de faire demi-tour. Je suis un archange supérieur, je ne suis donc pas n'importe qui et je sais ce que je dis. J'ai besoin de vous, mais il faut que vous me fassiez confiance. Alors, qui continue et qui repart immédiatement?

Personne ne bougea d'un pouce. C'était la première fois que Siegfried s'emportait. Il les regardait tous d'un air qui trahissait la contrariété et qui défiait quiconque de lui répondre.

-Bien. Dit-il finalement. On a assez perdu de temps. Allez-y.

Il fit signe aux jumelles qui ouvrirent les deux gigantesques portes.

-Eh bien, il était temps…fit alors une voix criarde.

Tout le monde se mit en garde. Les portes s'étaient ouvertes sur Duriel et Bélial qui attendaient les shamans ainsi que les anges.

-Vous avez pris votre temps, hé hé hé, ricana Bélial.

-Eh bien, Loki n'a pas beaucoup de considération pour vous s'il vous a envoyé pour nous accueillir. Dit alors Hao.

Du coup, tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Hao…fit Yoh, incertain.

-Quoi? Répondit l'autre en souriant et en s'avançant en tête du groupe. Il observait les deux démons sans ciller le moindrement. Tout le monde sait que ceux qui se font envoyer pour se battre les premiers se font toujours tuer.

-Je te trouve très téméraire, vers de terre. Lui dit Duriel.

-Non, je suis comme je suis. Et je suis Hao Asakura. Je suis le plus puissant des shamans et je n'admettrais jamais que quiconque se dresse en travers de mon chemin.

Et alors, il sourit de ce sourire machiavélique qui le caractérisait. Et tout le monde reconnut le Hao qu'ils craignaient tous.

-Et maintenant, dit il dans un murmure, mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Emmenez-vous.

-Ah! Tu vas déchanter rapidement! Rugit Bélial alors qu'il s'élançait vers Hao.

-Hao! Cria Yoh. Amidamaru! Spirit of sword!

Yoh fit apparaître son épée géante et protégea son frère de l'attaque. Hao resta surpris.

-…Yoh?

-Ben quoi? T'es pas le seul à partager cette opinion là!

Sur ce, tous les autres dégainèrent leurs armes et firent leurs Oversouls.

-Occupez vous de Bélial! Cria alors Siegfried tandis qu'il bloquait avec son arc une attaque de Duriel qui venait de l'attaquer par derrière. Météora, Astra et moi nous occupons de Duriel!

-Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, beau brun. Dit cette dernière.

Elle le martela de ses dagues, jusqu'à ce qu'Astra fende l'air de sa faux en sa direction. Duriel bloqua avec l'une des dagues, mais Siegfried se dégagea et fit un bond de plusieurs mètres par en arrière afin de préparer une flèche.

Duriel esquiva sur la droite, mais seulement pour être accueillie par Météora avec sa lame et qui l'asséna de coups. Duriel finit par se dégager en frappant assez fort sur l'épée de l'ange pour la baisser et en sautant, au moment ou Astra fonçait sur elle et qu'une flèche de Siegfried arrivait aussi. De justesse, Météora avait relevé son épée assez vite pour frapper la flèche et repartir à l'attaque, suivant sa sœur et Siegfried. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent en voyant le démon.

Duriel avait atterrie plus loin et avait les deux mains jointes, chaque index levé et une lumière rougeâtre en émanait.

-En l'air! S'écria Siegfried.

-Prenez-ça! Fit alors Duriel en abattant ses mains sur le sol, ce qui créa une gigantesque explosion. Les trois anges reculèrent progressivement, tandis qu'elle répétait son action encore deux fois, la dernière étant encore plus puissante que les deux premières.

-Ah! Fit Météora qui avait reçu l'onde quelques flammes et l'onde de choc. Étant donné qu'elle était dans les airs, elle fut projetée très loin des autres, qui avaient atterri. Mais ils durent s'élancer de nouveau en l'air alors que les multiples armes de Ren transperçaient le sol.

Le Chinois avait décidé de faire cette attaque alors Ryu et Faust avaient limité Bélial dans ses mouvements. Le stratagème fonctionna, puisque le démon se retrouva avec une jambe transpercée.

-Rhaaaaa!

C'est alors qu'il rugit inhumainement et fendit l'air de ses points, empoigna les Oversouls de Faust et Ryu et les jetta à terre. Mais les shamans ne lui laissèrent aucun répit. Chocolove envoya Mick à l'attque. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas assez puissant pour toucher Bélial et il fit exploser l'Oversouls avec son aura.

Il y eut alors un moment où personne ne bougea. Le sol s'assombrit tandis que Duriel rejoignait Bélial et se plaça dos à lui. Leurs auras respectives se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre et des éclairs commencèrent à crépiter autours d'eux.

-Vous vous croyez forts, n'est-ce pas? Dit alors Bélial.

-Tsk, évidemment, au nombre que vous êtes, contre deux. Continua Duriel.

Elle leva alors la tête et regarda le groupe de Shamans et d'anges d'un air machiavélique.

-Mais le jeu a assez duré.

Les énergies de Duriel et de Bélial explosèrent alors, créant une onde de choc lumineuse qui aveugla tout le monde. Les anges déployèrent leurs ailes pour se protéger eux-mêmes ainsi que le plus de personnes possible autour d'eux. Pendant environ deux minutes, plus personne ne vit absolument rien. Puis lorsqu'ils baissèrent leurs bras qu'ils avaient mis devant leurs yeux pour se protéger…

-Mais qu'est-ce que…?fit Yoh.

Les shamans n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Des fissures commencèrent à apparaître sur la muraille, en arrière des démons. Elles s'effritait de plus en plus, puis en quelques secondes, elle s'écroula totalement.

-Ça ne peut pas être vrai! S'écrièrent Météora et Astra.

-Si, c'est vrai. Dit Bélial d'une voix gutturale. Et maintenant, vous allez finir de la même manière.

Ils se déplacèrent alors si vite, que les jumelles qui étaient toujours abasourdies reçurent de plein fouet leurs poings et se retrouvèrent projetées plusieurs mètres plus loin. Bélial et Duriel se déplaçaient en parfaite synchronisation. Après s'en être pris au jumelles, ils se retournèrent vers Siegfried, qui fit une bourrasque de ses ailes pour envoyer les shamans plus loin, et dont il fit un bouclier par après. Les démons le rouèrent de coups sans aucune pitié, jusqu'à ce que l'archange se serve de son arc pour repousser ses agresseurs et s'envoler pour reprendre son souffle. Mais Duriel et Bélial n'en avaient pas terminé. Sauf qu'au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à foncer sur Siegfried, Yoh s'interposa et les bloqua de son oversoul. Les deux autres reculèrent et sourirent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, microbe?

-Ce pour quoi je suis venu.

-Yoh n'a rien à vous dire, alors contentez-vous de vous battre et de manger la raclée que vous êtes sûrs d'avoirs. Fit alors Ren, qui était venu se placer à côté de Yoh. Horo horo, Chocolove, Ryu, Faust et Eliza firent de même.

-Mais c'est qu'on est arrogant! S'exclama Duriel, moqueuse. Mais on a assez perdu de temps avec vous.

Les deux démons s'arquèrent alors sur leurs jambes, s'apprêtant à bondir. Les shamans mirent tout leur furyoku dans leurs oversouls, prêts à bloquer l'attaque imminente. Qui arriva très vite. Yoh et ses amis se crispèrent, voyant l'attaque arriver. Et juste avant l'impact…

-Spirit of fire.

Une lumière rouge se fit voir, et lorsqu'elle se fut dissipée…

-Hao! S'écria Yoh.

-Eh bien, eh bien, je crois que vous m'avez légèrement oublié.

Il se retourna et observa son jumeau d'un air moqueur.

-Vous devriez savoir que je n'aime pas ça.

Hao s'était placé devant les autres shamans. Il avait déployé kurobina, son oversoul en forme d'armure et les avait protégé.

-Tiens. Fit Duriel en le regardant d'un air hautain. Le grand manitou a finalement décidé de sortir de son trou.

-Ah! Bien envoyé! Renchérit Bélial.

Hao ricana.

-Comme vous dites, je suis le grand manitou. Et ce n'est pas pour rien. Je vais vous dire. Je ne me cachais pas dans un trou. J'étais même parfaitement exposé à toute attaque et vous n'avez rien vu! Mais ça m'a laissé le temps de vous observer.

-Nous observer? Répondit Duriel, toujours en souriant.

-Oui, oui. Vous observer. Vous êtes en parfaite synchronisation. Vous vous complétez avec une précision déroutante.

Le sourire d'Hao s'agrandit tandis que ses yeux rétrécirent.

-Une parfaite unité. Mais que se passera-t-il si on élimine l'un d'entre vous?

Le rictus de Duriel s'affaissa légèrement. Puis Bélial renchérit.

-De toute façon, penses-tu vraiment être capable de ça?

-Oh, je ne pensais même pas à essayer. Voyez-vous, nous sommes pressés, donc, la solution la plus simple est de vous éliminer tous les deux en même temps. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je m'assure que vous souffrez quand même un minimum.

Les démons grinçaient des dents à présent et tremblaient de rage.

-Contente-toi de la fermer! S'écrièrent ils en chœur avant de foncer droit sur Hao. Celui-ci sourit machiavéliquement.

-Rien venant de vous ne m'atteindra.

Au moment où les démons allaient frapper, Hao disparut pour réapparaître derrière eux.

-Je vous l'ai dit. Je vous ai observé. En l'espace d'une minute, j'ai vu tous vos mouvements.

-Rhaaa! S'écrièrent les deux autres en se retournant pour frapper de nouveau. Mais encore une fois, Hao fut plus rapide. Mais cette fois, il les regardait avec un regard blasé. Puis sur un ton monotone, il dit :

-J'ai perdu assez de temps avec vous. Spirit of fire.

La figure gigantesque de l'esprit élémentaire se dressa de toute sa grandeur et poussa un rugissement à glacer le sang. Malgré le nombre de fois où ils l'avaient vu, Yoh et les autres shamans étaient toujours aussi impressionnés. C'était la première fois que Siegfried le voyait, et il l'était autant. L'esprit de feu écarta les bras en forme de croix, créant plusieurs tourbillons de flammes qui encerclèrent les démons.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!? S'écria Bélial.

-Je ne peux plus bouger! Continua Duriel.

Les tourbillons se rapprochaient de plus en plus des démons figés sur place, puis finirent par se transformer en gigantesques langues de flammes qui foncèrent droit sur leurs cibles et qui, une fois celles-ci atteintes, se transformèrent en une colonne de feu qui s'éleva dans le ciel. On entendit des hurlements inhumains. Puis le silence revint et la fumée se dissipa. La où se trouvaient Duriel et Bélial, il ne restait plus rien. Même pas de cendres.

-Bien. Fit alors Hao, comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Allons-y.

Tout le monde était bouche bée. Bien sûr, ils avaient vu Hao à l'œuvre avant, mais de voir qu'il venait littéralement d'annihiler deux seigneurs démons comme s'ils n'avaient été que des insectes…cela leur glaçait le sang.

-Asakura Hao, murmura Siegfried en observant l'onmyo tourner le dos et avancer vers Valhalla. Tu mérites réellement ton titre de Shaman le plus puissant du monde. Et je comprend aussi pourquoi Odin voulait que Patricia garde un œil sur toi. Même si elle n'a pas été capable de te faire changer tes plans, au moins elle t'a adoucit assez pour que tes plans ne deviennent pas encore plus grands, sinon…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, piqués comme bâtons? Dépêchez-vous!

-…Odin aurait de quoi s'inquiéter. Finit Siegfried pour lui-même, en esquissant un léger sourire. Puis il emboîta le pas à ses compagnons.

Un peu plus en avant, Yoh marchait aux côtés d'Horo horo et de Ren.

-Ne, Yoh… Fit soudainement Horo horo.

-Hai…répondit Yoh, sans grande conviction, en ne lâchant pas des yeux son frère.

-Ne me dis pas que ce qui vient juste de se passer ne t'as pas rendu nerveux sur ta relation avec Hao...

Le brun ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par sourire légèrement.

-Non. Je lui fait confiance.

L'Ainu le regarda d'un œil incertain.

-Si tu le dis…

Siegfried, Météora et Astra avaient pris la tête du groupe afin de guide rles autres dans Valhalla. La tâche n'en était que plus difficile, puisque la cité était presque totalement en compagnons se dirigeait vers les donjons pour retrouver Patricia.

-Siegfried, fit Astra. Ne crois-tu pas que si on trouve Patricia aux donjons, on trouvera aussi Odin?

L'archange soupira.

-Ça me surprendrait. Loki n'est pas stupide. Il l'a sûrement enfermé dans un endroit plus difficile d'accès.

Puis plus personne ne parla pendant toute la durée de la marche. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'une des seules tours encore debout. La porte en était grande ouverte, comme une invitation à entrer.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça louche, vous, dana? Demanda Ryu à Yoh. Celui-ci fit oui de la tête.

-Aa. Il va falloir rester sur nos gardes. Huh? Hao!?

Le groupe s'était à peine arrêté pour contempler la tour et se préparait mentalement à ce qui les attendait qu'Hao entra en premier, sans montrer aucun signe qu'il allait les attendre. Voyant cela, Yoh courut en arrière de lui afin de le rattraper, ce qui força tous les autres à entrer aussi.

-Oi! Attendez un instant! Cria Siegfried.

-Inutile. Dit Météora en passant devant lui. Allons-y.

L'endroit était étrangement décoré pour une prison. Il y avait un hall d'entrée, très somptueux, comme dans n'importe quel château. Sur les murs étaient accrochées de grandes toiles, sur lesquelles étaient peints des héros ayant capturé des ennemis de Valhalla. Il y en avait plusieurs centaines et mises l'une à la suite de l'autre, elles représentaient une partie de l'histoire du royaume. Le hall s'arrêta alors brusquement pour donner sur des escaliers qui montaient. Au-dessus de la porte, le cadre accroché représentait la capture de Loki.

-Elle est là-haut. Murmura Hao.

-Oui, je peux la sentir aussi. Dit Yoh.

Ils commencèrent alors à monter, les jumeaux à l'avant.

-Yoh…dit alors Hao. L'interpellé tourna la tête afin de regarder son frère.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait peur, tout à l'heure?

Yoh fit un sourire mal à l'aise.

-Eh bien…si en fait. Il y avait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu de battre et avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous…je crois que j'avais un peu oublié qui tu es vraiment.

Hao haussa un sourcil.

-Qui je suis vraiment?

-Ne le prend pas mal! Se ravisa Yoh. Je voulais juste dire…tu as été très…doux avec moi alors…mais peu importe ce qui arrive, tu restes le shaman le plus puissant de nous tous.

Hao sourit à son tour.

-Tu me fais toujours confiance? Yoh fit oui de la tête.

-Bien entendu.

Réponse courte, simple, mais sincère.

Les escaliers de marbres montaient en spirale sur plusieurs étages. Mais toutes les cellules étaient vides.

-Il devait bien y avoir des personnes qui vivaient ici, d'autres anges. Remarqua Faust. Où ont-ils tous passés?

-Loki les a probablement fait enfermer avec Odin. Dit Astra. En tout cas, c'est la seule chose que je vois, sinon…

Le silence revint de nouveau pour ne laisser entendre que le bruit de leurs pas sur le marbre glacé. Plus ils montaient, plus la lumière devenait vive. Enfin, ils aperçurent le sommet de la tour. Ils pénétrèrent au dernier étage et s'avancèrent. La lumière à ce niveau était aveuglante. Ils avancèrent encore à l'aveuglette pendant un moment, puis finirent par voir qu'ils avaient atteint le fond de l'étage et qu'ils étaient attendus. Une fois que leurs yeux se furent correctement ajustés à la luminosité, ils virent enfin qui étaient là.

-Eh bien, eh bien, fit Baal. Duriel et Bélial n'ont pas réussi.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es surpris. Dit Akheela sur un ton monotone. C'était évident que ces deux là se feraient écraser.

Elle observa d'un bout à l'autre le groupe qui se tenait devant elle, Hao, Yoh et les anges en ligne, en avant.

-Ils les ont sous-estimés Finit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air de nous porter attention non plus.

-Là non plus, c'est pas surprenant.

En effet, derrière Baal et Akheela, se tenait Patricia, droite comme un soldat, les yeux vitreux. Elle semblait regarder au loin et ne pas avoir conscience de ce qui se passait juste sous son nez.

-Patricia…fit Chocolove en faisant un pas. Puis un autre.

-Chocolove! S'écria Yoh. Ne t'approche pas!

L'Américain s'arrêta alors, contemplant son ami d'un air incrédule.

-Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'est pas elle-même, baka? Dit alors Ren.

-Eh, eh, en effet. Ricana Akheela. Comme vous avez pu le constater en enfer, l'un des pouvoirs de Baal et de contrôler les personnes. Bon, ça n'a pas été très efficace étant donné que vous aviez protégé Hao, mais avec elle, croyez moi, ça a fonctionné comme un charme.

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur et s'avança pour s'arrêter à côté d'elle. Puis elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Après quelques heures de torture incessante, son esprit a été assez épuisé pour n'offrir aucune résistance.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Baal, qui répondit de la même manière avant de regarder Patricia.

-Tues-les. N'aie aucune pitié. Ordonna-t-il.

Patricia cligna alors des paupières et s'avança de deux pas avant de faire apparaître son bâton, Amud, dans ses mains.

-Faites vos Oversouls, ordonna alors Hao.

-On va se battre contre elle? Demanda Ryu, choqué.

-On a pas le choix, Ryu. Répondit Yoh. Amidamaru.

-Hai, Yoh dono. Répondit le samouraï avant d'entre dans Harusame.

-Restez sur vos gardes en tout temps. Termina Siegfried en faisant apparaître son arc. Ce ne sera pas une bataille facile.

Une fois tous les Oversouls préparés, les shamans ainsi que leurs trois compagnons attendaient. Patricia ne bougeait pratiquement pas. Les secondes semblaient être des heures. Puis enfin, Patricia attaqua.


	21. Chapter 20

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne! Enjoy!**

* * *

**  
**

Patricia fonça comme une flèche vers le groupe, qui se sépara immédiatement, ce qu'il fit qu'elle ne frappa que dans le vide. Astra tenta de lui sauter dessus par l'arrière, mais l'autre ne fit que placer Amud en arrière de sa tête pour bloque l'attaque, sans même se retourner. D'un mouvement très fluide, elle tourna sur elle-même et asséna un coup de pied à Astra qui l'atteignit sur le côté et l'envoya dans le mur. Toujours aussi rapidement, Patricia se retourna de nouveau pour bloquer Météora qui avait décidé de l'attaquer de l'avant.

-Il faut la restreindre dans ses mouvements! Dit Ren à ses compagnons. Les autres écoutèrent son conseil et l'attaquèrent de tous côtés. Si aucunes de leurs attaques ne l'atteignaient, au moins elle ne pouvait pas attaquer.

-C'est inutile de se battre ici, dit alors Hao. On a pas assez d'espace!

-Tu as raison! Répondit Yoh. Amidamaru! Shinkuu butagiri!

Yoh dirigea son attaque en direction du plafond, ce qui créa un énorme trou.

-Forcez-la à aller à l'extérieur! Dit-il aux autres en suivant Hao qui était déjà sorti. La tâche ne fut pas très difficile, puisque Patricia était totalement encerclée. Baal et Akheela, eux, n'avaient pas bougé de l'endroit où ils étaient et observaient le combat d'un œil attentif.

-Ils se débrouillent bien…dit Baal, légèrement inquiet.

-Aa. Fit Akheela. Et toi, tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières.

-Quoi? Fit-il en la regardant, mais c'est au moment où elle sauta vers l'arrière qu'il remarqua du coin de l'œil la flèche lumineuse qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il fut cependant assez rapide pour sortir ses deux épées et la faire dévier de sa trajectoire.

-Toi? Dit-il à Siegfried qui se tenait devant lui, arc bandé, prêt à tirer de nouveau. Il regardait le démon d'un air défiant, serein, comme si rien ne pouvait l'ébranler.

-C'est toi qui contrôle Patricia.

Baal fronça les sourcils.

-Dans des situations comme cela, continua l'archange d'un ton calme, il faut aller droit à la source du problème. Épines de Valhalla.

Sur ces mots, il décocha une salve de flèches qui allaient si vite et qui étaient si compactées les unes contre les autres qu'elle formaient un rayon lumineux. Baal n'eut d'autre choix que de sauter pour éviter l'attaque, mais d'un mouvement de son arc, Siegfried en changea la trajectoire qui suivit le démon et orna le toit du donjon d'un nouveau trou. Une fois la fumée dissipée, l'archange qui ne voyait son adversaire nulle part, décida de sortir aussi. Mais une fois sur le toit, Baal apparut dans son dos et abattit sur lui ses épées. À la dernière seconde, Siegfried para grâce à son arc et sauta vers l'arrière. Mais Baal avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher.

-Alors, on rigole moins quand on se bat en corps à corps, n'est-ce pas?

En effet, Siegfried était bien meilleur lorsqu'il se battait de loin, il était beaucoup plus facile pour lui de décocher ses flèches. Baal le toucha au bras droit et, afin d'éviter de se faire aussi avoir du côté gauche, il se baissa en espérant pouvoir le frapper aux jambes. Mais le démon lui donna un coup de genou sous le menton assez puissant pour remonter Siegfried à son niveau puis finit en le frappant au visage avec la garde de l'une de ses épées. Le brun s'écrasa à la surface du toit, mais se remit rapidement sur ses jambes. Juste à temps, car Baal lui tomba de nouveau dessus, l'assénant de coups sans répit.

-Il est si rapide. Pensa Siegfried en bloquant une autre attaque du démon. Je n'arriverai jamais à m'éloigner assez pour attaquer.

Il y eut une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle il aperçut Patricia qui venait d'abattre son bâton de tout son poids sur le dos de Ryu qui alla s'écraser au sol.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Finit-il par se dire.

Il fit disparaître son arc puis, profitant d'une ouverture de Baal, il prit chaque poignet du démon dans chacune de ses mains et le lança dans les airs, par-dessus son dos.

-Tssk, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça…? Se dit le démon. Huh?

Siegfried avait fait réapparaître son arc et était maintenant à quelques centimètres à peine de Baal. Seulement, il y avait une boule lumineuse à la pointe de sa flèche qui brillait et grossissait et rapetissait à intervalles irréguliers, mais qui principalement, prenait plus de volume. Dans la position dans laquelle il était, Baal ne pouvait pas esquiver.

-Tu es complètement fou! Ton énergie est irrégulière! Cette attaque n'est pas faites pour être utilisée d'aussi près! Tu vas nous tuer tous les deux! Cria le démon. À quoi est-ce que tous ce que tu as fait aura servi si tu dois mourir!?

-Un démon comme toi ne pourra jamais comprendre jusqu'où des personnes comme moi, ou encore Yoh ou Hao, ou même Patricia, seraient prêts à aller pour sauver les personnes qu'ils aiment. Répondit Siegfried sur un ton calme, mais décidé. Ceci est mon attaque la plus puissante. Le souffle d'Odin.

Les yeux de Baal s'agrandirent lorsque la lumière de la boule devint aveuglante et que l'archange décocha sa flèche.

*********

Les shamans, Météora et Astra étaient maintenant rendus au sol, cherchant un moyen de redonner la raison à Patricia sans trop la blesser. C'est alors qu'une gigantesque explosion retentit dans les airs, juste au-dessus du donjon.

-Spirit of Fire!

Juste avant que l'onde de choc ne les atteigne, Hao invoqua son esprit qui protégea le groupe et Patricia, qui était un peu plus à l'écart. Cependant, l'attaque de Siegfried avait été si puissante que même les mains du géant vacillèrent dangereusement, menaçant de ne pas tenir le coup. Puis lorsque tout se fut dissipé, ils observèrent dans le ciel, à l'origine de l'explosion. Baal avait complètement été désintégré par la puissance de l'attaque et, un peu plus loin, une forme noirâtre, qui semblait presque calcinée, tombait vers le donjon. Elle s'écrasa sur le toit, avant de rouler et de retomber sur le sol.

-Siegfried! S'écria Météora. Sa jumelle et elle se précipitèrent dans la direction de l'archange pour vérifier comment il allait. Les shamans ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce.

-Il vient de tuer Baal? Dit Faust.

-On dirait, en tout cas. Fit Horo Horo.

-Mais alors, ça veut dire…! S'exclama Yoh en se tournant vers Patricia qui fixait l'endroit où se trouvait le corps de l'archange sans émotion apparente. Puis elle tourna doucement la tête vers le groupe.

-Patricia san…! Fit Chocolove, un sourire naissant sur son visage. Mais ce dernier disparut rapidement lorsqu'il sentit un brusque courant d'air le frôler et qu'il vit que Patricia ne se tenait plus là où elle était. À la vitesse de l'éclair, elle se faufila à travers tout le monde pour se diriger droit sur…

-Hao! S'écria Yoh.

-Ah! S'exclama l'onmyoji lorsqu'il bloqua Amud une seconde après avoir matérialisé son épée de feu. Patricia abattait coup par-dessus coup, et tous étaient d'une puissance phénoménale.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire!? S'exclama Horo Horo. C'est Baal qui la contrôlait! Pourquoi n'est-elle pas redevenue normale!?

-J'en ai aucune idée, mais on a pas le temps pour ça! S'écria Ren. Allez!

-Arrêtez! Dit alors Yoh.

Tout le monde figea et le regarda comme s'il était fou.

-Yoh kun! Je sais que c'est Hao, mais il faut aller l'aider! Dit Faust.

-Non, Faust. C'est son combat. Dit calmement le brun.

-Tu es complètement fou, Yoh! Je veux bien croire que tu n'aimes pas Hao, mais on va avoir besoin de lui, il ne doit pas se faire tuer.

Yoh ricana légèrement.

-Ne pas l'aimer? Je suis fou de lui, c'est pour ça que je le laisse se battre.

-De…quoi? Bégaya Chocolove.

-Tu as compris. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais Patricia n'est plus sous le contrôle de Baal. On dirait juste que quelque chose de très profond en elle s'est réveillé et l'aveugle totalement. Cette bataille entre elle et Hao est un règlement de comptes pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait endurer.

-Un…règlement de comptes? Dit Horo Horo. Les compagnons de Yoh tournèrent alors leurs têtes pour observer la bataille.

-En effet, dit alors Ren. C'est à ça que ça ressemble.

Patricia était d'une vitesse incroyable et Hao ne pouvait que bloquer pendant qu'il cherchait un moyen de se sortir de la situation dans laquelle il était, mais en en perdant jamais son calme. Pendant qu'elle l'assénait de coups, il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Je vois, dit-il alors. Tu es très en colère.

Il lâcha alors son épée de la main droite et y fit apparaître une boule de feu qu'il lâcha dans le ventre de son ange gardien déchaîné. Elle bloqua grâce à Amud, mais le choc la fit tout de même reculer. Elle mit plus d'énergie dans son bâton, ce qui fit exploser la boule de feu. En levant les yeux, elle vit que Hao fonçait sur elle, épée levée et une autre boule de feu prête à exploser.

-Il y va vraiment à fond! S'exclama Ryu.

-Hao…murmura Yoh pour lui-même. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire?

Patricia déploya ses ailes et s'envola, lançant une boule lumineuse qui percuta de plein fouet la boule de feu d'Hao. Cependant, elle continua a lancer des boules d'énergie jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait une véritable de pluie qui tombait sur Hao. Ce dernier invoqua un mur de flammes qui le protégea et absorba toutes les balles. L'énergie qu'il emmagasina le fit grossir, ce qui donna un jet de flamme destructeur que Spirit of Fire prit dans ses mains et se prépara à lancer. En même temps, en l'air, Patricia faisait tournoyer Amud si vite qu'il en était invisible. Un minuscule point lumineux apparut au milieu du cercle qu'elle formait. Cependant, il ne fut pas long à grossir et Patricia le décocha de toutes ses forces. Il rencontra de plein fouet la flamme d'Hao, ce qui résulta en une immense explosion lumineuse. Hao profita de ce moment où plus personne ne voyait quoi que ce soit pour apparaître derrière la noire, perché sur l'épaule de Spirit of fire qui empoigna la fille de ses deux mains – juste pour être sûr.

-Il l'a eu! S'exclama Chocolove!

Patricia se débattait dans les mains de l'esprit de feu tandis que Hao la regardait d'un air attristé. Puis, soudainement, il ordonna à son esprit de la lâcher. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol. Hao s'approcha doucement d'elle par en arrière et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres.

-Bien. Dit-il calmement. Je sais maintenant que je peux te tenir tête. Si on en finissait?

Soudainement, Patricia se releva en dressant Amud et frappa Hao en plein sur la joue, ce qui l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres.

-Comment est-ce qu'il a pu se laisser avoir par ça!? Dit Faust.

-…Il a fait exprès. Dit Yoh.

-Quoi?

-Il ne se défend pas. Regardez.

En effet, Patricia rouait Hao de coups tous plus puissants que les autres, et l'onmyo ne faisait pas un geste pour se défendre. Patricia leva son bâton et l'abattit en plein sur son épaule, ce qui le fit s'écraser complètement au sol. Elle ne bougea pas pendant un moment, moment pendant lequel Hao leva péniblement la tête.

-Ne…murmura-t-il si faiblement qu'il eut de la difficulté à s'entendre lui-même. Je…je t'ai causé beaucoup de trouble, n'est-ce pas?

Ces mots firent réagir Patricia, qui fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de pied dans le flanc d'Hao, ce qui le fit de nouveau reculer de plusieurs mètres.

-Hao! S'écria Yoh. Cette fois c'est trop! Amidamaru!

-Ne bouge pas Yoh! Lui cria Hao. Le cadet des jumeaux Asakura figea sur place en entendant son frère. Hao se dressa péniblement sur ses mains et genoux et, la tête toujours baissée, dit à Patricia qui s'était rapprochée de lui :

-Je suis désolé.

Elle le prit par les cheveux et le souleva. Il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Une fois à la hauteur des yeux de l'ange, Hao la fixa dans les yeux sans ciller.

-Regarde. J'ai complètement mis ma fierté de côté pour te montrer à quel point je suis désolé.

Le regard de Patricia était plein de colère. Une boule d'énergie apparut dans ses mains et elle la pointa directement devant le visage d'Hao.

-Mais tu n'es pas parfaite non plus, tu sais. Siegfried s'est sacrifié pour toi. Tu lui en a fait baver aussi. Tu n'as pas envie de le remercier?

Patricia regarda alors en direction du corps de Siegfried.

-Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il est fou de toi?

La boule d'énergie rétrécit. Elle fixait toujours l'endroit où était allongé l'archange.

-Mais je suppose que c'est ma faute. Continua calmement Hao. Tu étais bien trop préoccupée par moi qui ne voulait rien comprendre.

Elle reporta alors son regard plein de colère sur lui.

-Demo ne…ma rédemption…je ne pourrais pas la faire si tu me tues.

Les yeux de Patricia s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

-Tiens, dit Hao en souriant faiblement. Le mot « rédemption » a fait sonner une cloche, on dirait.

Patricia avait commencé à trembler. Sa bouche était entrouverte et son visage n'affichait plus la colère, mais la stupeur. C'est alors que la boule d'énergie disparut complètement et qu'elle lâcha Hao, avant de s'écrouler elle-même à genoux, la main sur la bouche et des larmes commençant à briller aux coins de ses yeux.

-Hao…murmura-t-elle alors, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Sur ces mots, Hao la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

-Tout va bien maintenant. Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux alors qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule.

-Hao! Appela alors Yoh qui venait d'arriver en courant, suivi de ses compagnons. Hao leva la tête vers lui et lui dit :

-Elle est revenue.

Yoh relâcha le soupir qu'il gardait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà tandis que les autres se réjouissaient. Hao garda Patricia collée contre lui tandis que Faust le soignait. Après quelques minutes, Hao était comme neuf et Patricia se releva. Elle regarda tout le monde et baissa les yeux, l'air piteux.

-Je…je suis terriblement désolée. Dit-elle à voix basse.

-Il ne faut pas, dit Yoh. Ce n'était pas ta faute. C'est Baal qui te contrôlait.

-Pas à la fin, dit-elle. Il n'y avait que moi. Mais je n'arrivais pas à revenir. Toute la frustration que j'avais accumulée contre Hao est sortie.

-Ah, je l'ai remarqué, ne t'inquiète pas, dit le concerné en se massant la tête.

Patricia sourit timidement.

-Au moins, nos comptes sont réglés.

Hao fit oui de la tête.

-Siegfried! Dit-elle soudainement. Elle se releva et courut rejoindre Astra et Météora qui veillaient sur l'archange. Une fois sur place, elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui et prit sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Siegfried…dit-elle doucement en lui caressant la joue.

-Comment il va? Demanda Yoh aux jumelles.

-Miraculeusement, il est toujours vivant. Dit Météora.

-Mais il s'en est fallu de peu. Termina Astra.

-Tu peux le soigner Faust?

-Oui, mais ça prendra du temps.

-Ne, tout le monde…quelqu'un a vu Akheela?

Tout le monde haussa les sourcils, n'en revenant pas de l'avoir oubliée.

-Elle n'est pas dans le coin en tout cas, dit Ren. Je ne sens pas son aura.

-On ne s'en plaindra pas. Dit Hao. Faust, soigne Siegfried pendant que nous on va chercher Loki et Akheela.

-Je m'en occupe, dit Patricia. Vous, allez délivrer Odin. Nous vous rejoindrons dès qu'on pourra. Météora et Astra vous guideront.

-D'accord, fit Hao. Fais attention.

-Parfait. Dit-elle. Hao…

-Hmmm?

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux.

-Je n'oublierais pas ce que tu m'as dit, je t'attends dès que tout ça est fini.

-Ah…euh, bien sûr.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? Demanda Yoh, curieux.

-Rien que tu ais besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Allons-y. Sur ces mots, Hao tourna les talons, non sans prendre la main de son jumeau ricanant au passage. Les autres shamans les suivirent, deux en souriant et trois autres ayant encore du mal à comprendre la situation.

Les jumelles guidèrent le groupe vers le palais en courant.

-Vous êtes sûres que c'est là qu'on va trouver Odin? Demanda Ryu.

-Eh bien si ce n'est pas Odin, dit Astra, au moins ce devrait être Loki. Il faut commencer quelque part.

Ils coururent pendant ce qui sembla des heures parmi les décombres de Valhalla. Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux portes du palais.

-Soyez sur vos gardes. Dit Météora.

Ils passèrent les portes blanches, et suivirent le hall d'entrée. L'air était oppressant et l'endroit était très sombre, ce qui n'était pas normal pour Valhalla. Après quelques minutes, il atteignirent les portes de la salle du trône.

-À trois…dirent les jumelles en chœurs.

-Un…deux…trois! S'exclamèrent-elles en ouvrant les portes à la volée, armes levées en s'attendant à voir Loki. Mais la salle était vide.

-Où est-ce qu'il est!? Dit Météora.

-Pas ici en tout cas…dit Horo Horo.

-Mais pas loin non plus. Dit Hao.

-Oui, je sens une puissance…non plusieurs en fait, pas très loin d'ici. Dit Yoh à son tour.

-Plsu proche que pas très loin, continua Hao, les yeux froncés, sur ses gardes.

-Ne, vous n'entendez rien? Demanda Ryu.

En effet, un grondement sourd se faisait entendre. Bientôt, la terre trembla sous leurs pieds.

-Par le Great Spirit! S'exclama Chocolove.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!? Dit Horo Horo.

-Restez ensemble, surtout! Leur dit Astra.

Yoh ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il sauta immédiatement sur Hao et lui tint la main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Soudainement, le sol de marbre se fissura et il s'écroula totalement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire!? S'exclama Météora en déployant ses ailes pour freiner sa chute. Les shamans avaient déployés leurs Oversouls et se tenaient dessus.

-Ça veut dire qu'il y a un sous-sol secret à ce maudit palais. Grogna Hao

-C'est ridicule! Dit Astra. Pourquoi Odin aurait-il fait ça!?

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas Odin. Dit Ren.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, l'énergie que je sentais est plus forte en bas, alors je coirs qu'on n'a pas le choix de descendre.

-C'est comme tu dis, Asakura Yoh. Dit alors une voix gutturale venue d'en bas. C'est alors que tout le groupe fut aspiré vers le bas, comme s'ils étaient aspirés. La chute dura quelques secondes, avant qu'ils finissent par s'écraser sur un nouveau plancher de marbre. Seulement, celui-ci était rouge écarlate et strié de lignes noires qui zigzaguaient partout. En levant leurs têtes, le groupe aperçurent le géant, Loki, qui arborait un sourire qui semblait vouloir lui dévorer le visage, Akheela, à côté de lui, puis en arrière, prisonnier d'un cocon lumineux…

-Maître! S'exclama Météora.

-Maître Odin! Continua Astra en se relevant et en se précipitant vers le cocon.

-Minute, petite. Dit alors Akheela qui apparut en face d'elle et la repoussa d'un magnifique coup de poing sur la mâchoire.

-Nous vous attendions. Dit alors Loki. N'essayez pas de délivrer le vieux, ce serait une perte de temps, de toute façon, le cocon a presque fini d'absorber son énergie. Il ne sera bientôt plus qu'un croûte sans vie.

Il dirigea son regard sur Yoh et Hao.

-Hao! Yoh! Je vous attendais impatiemment! Si vous voulez bien vous approchez que l'on fasse la fusion…

-Ne, et si tu te taisais? Dit Yoh, le plus calmement du monde.

-Effectivement, nous sommes très bien comme ça. Termina Hao.

Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit encore plus.

-Je veux bien être poli, mais vous devez faire des efforts. Sinon…

Il claqua des doigts et Akheela fonça comme un éclair sur le groupe. Elle se débarrassa de Météora aussi vite qu'elle le fit avec sa jumelle, puis continua son avancée, jusqu'à heurter Horo Horo qui avait bâti un mur de glace.

-Quelqu'un! Allez délivrer Odin!

-On y va Yoh. Dit Hao en faisant apparaître son épée de feu.

-Aa. Répondit le cadet en faisant son Oversoul.

Ils se séparèrent, chacun couvrant un côté. Ils passèrent Horo Horo et Akheela du même coup et foncèrent droit sur Loki.

-Où est-ce que vous croyez que vous allez? Dit Akheela, faisant mine de se retourner, mais qui fut rapidement obligée de sauter vers l'arrière dû à une attaque de Ren qui s'était placé entre elle et les jumeaux.

-Tu vas d'abord devoirs me passer sur le corps. Dit-il en armant son kwan dao tandis que son petit ami d'Ainu vnt se placer à ses côtés. Chocolove, Ryu et Faust se postèrent derrière elle, de manière à l'encercler.

-Surtout, on ne la laisse pas approcher Yoh no dana et Hao. Dit Ryu.

-Hai! Dirent les autres en chœur en s'élançant vers le démon.

Yoh et Hao avaient presque atteint Loki. Yoh sauta en levant son épée et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le géant, mais il fut immédiatement repoussé par un champs d'énergie qui protégeait Loki. Hao le rattrapa, avant de passer à la charge à son tour. Il fit apparaître une boule de feu dans chacune de ses mains, puis il les joint ensemble, ce qui donna une boule de feu qui avait doublé de volume et la lança en direction du visage de leur adversaire. Encore une fois, il aurait fait mouche si seulement Loki n'avait pas eu sa barrière.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de percer sa défense. Dit Hao à Yoh.

-Oui mais…huh!? Il a disparu!

-Quoi!? Ugh!

-Hao! Aah!

Loki avait bougé si vite qu'il leur avait été impossible de le voir. Il apparut derrière eux et les prit par la gorge. Les jumeaux avaient beau se débattre, ils n'arrivaient à rien. Loki semblaient absorber tout leur furyoku par le simple toucher.

-Vous commencez sérieusement à me fatiguer. Vous voulez être ensemble non? C'est ce que je vais vous offrir…

Ses mains devinrent alors noires comme de l'encre. Elle changèrent alors au rouge écarlate puis semblèrent devenir en feu. Il rapprochait Hao et Yoh l'un de l'autre tranquillement. La vision des jumeaux devenait de plus en plus trouble. Tranquillement, ils étaient en train de perdre leurs consciences propres. Puis tout devint noir pendant quelques secondes et la lumières revint soudainement.

-Aaah! S'écria Loki en les lâchant sur le sol. Ils atterrirent violemment, mais cela leur importait peu étant donné qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leur air. En levant les yeux, ils aperçurent une flèche lumineuse plantée dans la main de Loki.

-Cette flèche…murmura Hao.

-Siegfried! S'exclama Yoh.

Loki haussa les sourcils et arracha le projectile de sa main.

-Un autre contre-temps…Dit-il.

Siegfried bandait de nouveau son arc lorsqu'il sauta pour éviter de se faire faucher par Faust qui venait juste de se faire envoyer valser par Akheela. Celle-ci dit à l'archange :

-Il me semblait que tu t'étais fait exploser en même temps que cet imbécile de Baal. Qu,est-ce que tu fiches là?

-J'ai bien calculé mon coup. Je savais qu'avec un peu de chance, le coup ne me tuerait pas. Et puis j'ai eu de l'aide.

-Ah…je vois. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en faisant apparaître son arme, son Amud et en se retournant immédiatement pour bloquer l'attaque de Patricia. Cette dernière fit un saut vers l'arrière et se remit en position de combat.

-Cette fois, il est temps qu'on règle nos problèmes. Dit-elle à sa petite sœur.

-Il y a longtemps qu'ils sont réglés pour moi. Ils l'ont été le jour où j'ai décidé de te haïr au plus haut point! Dit-elle en s'élançant, Amud brillant d'une leur rougeâtre. Patricia esquiva en plantant son bâton dans le sol et en s'élançant sur la droite. Akheela frappa le sol de plein fouet et évita de justesse le coup de pied que Patricia dirigeait sur elle. Akheela sauta à plusieurs mètres, se remettant en position, mais fut prise de cours en voyant le bâton de Patricia lui foncer dessus. Il la percuta en plein visage et elle roula par terre. Elle se releva en chancelant, se tenant le nez qui saignait et le visage n'exprimant rien d'autre que de la haine.

-Espèce de sale…grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Siegfried! Dit Patricia. Odin!

-Je m'en occupe! Dit l'archange. Il déploya ses ailes et fonça droit sur le cocon qui retenait Odin prisonnier, lorsque Loki s'interposa en lançant Gungnir elle-même sur Siegfried. Le brun réussit à faire dévier l'arme de sa trajectoire, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le poing de Loki qui s'abattit sur lui de tout son poids. L'archange fut violemment projeté au sol, mais il se redressa rapidement et esquiva une autre attaque de Loki qui lui tombait droit dessus. Il réussit à prendre ses distances et banda son arc, se préparant à décocher une salve de flèches, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la lumière du cocon qui enveloppait Odin commença à clignoter.

-Ah ah ah! Il est trop tard! Dans quelques minutes, Odin sera mort, et une fois qu'il n sera plus là, ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que je vous élimine tous! Dit Loki.

-Non! S'exclama Siegfried. Il se retourna et courut vers son maître, mais Loki donna un coup de poing sur le sol, ce qui créa un mur de pierre devant l'archange.

-Odin! Cria-t-il encore.

C'est alors que la lumière redevint régulière, puis commença à briller de milles feux, jusqu'à ce que le cocon prenne simplement en feu et éclate en mille morceaux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…!? S'exclama Loki, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Akheela avait également arrêté sa bataille avec Patricia pour voir ce qui se passait. Odin était tombé sur le sol, inanimé, mais vivant.

-Maître! S'écria Siegfried qui courut auprès de lui, sans se faire arrêter cette fois, car Loki était trop sonné. C'est alors que…

-Eh bien, apparemment on est arrivés juste à temps!

-Et vous avez réussi à libérer Patricia, bravo!

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent pour apercevoir Hélèna et Galaxia qui venaient juste de faire leur entrée. À leur vue, les shamans ne purent que sourire. Mais lorsque Yoh regarda Patricia, Siegfried, Météora et Astra, il ne vit que de l'incompréhension, mêlée à une certaine appréhension. Il regarda de nouveaux les nouvelles arrivées. Plutôt les nouveaux arrivés. En effet, un autre géant, dont on ne savait pas trop s'il tendait plus vers l'humain que vers l'animal les accompagnait. Sa respiration était si forte qu'on n'entendait que lui et Yoh aurait juré avoir vu de la fumée sortir de ses narines…naseaux…il n'était pas sûr. Il demanda alors à Patricia qui n'était pas très loin de lui :

-Ne…qui est-ce?

Patricia déglutit difficilement avant de répondre.

-…Lucifer…

* * *

**Gnark, gnark, là j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite! Reviews!**


	22. Épilogue

**Eh oui, l'épilogue est arrivé! Merci beaucoup à tout le monde de m'avoir supporté et d'avoir lu la fic, bien qu'à certains moments, j'étais sûre que je l'avais complètement perdue.**

**Merci particulièrement à Asuka Tanku, tu as été la plus fidèle!**

**Et à toi aussi Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy! Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir intégrée plus Mina à l'histoire, j'ai vraiment essayé, mais je n'avais vraiment pas de moyen de le faire, la fic a été très difficile à récupérer! J'ai beaucoup songé à mettre un lemon, mais…je suis une meilleure lectrice qu'écrivaine pour ça! Peut-être que j'essaierai pour une prochaine fic!**

**Et maintenant, rincez-vous l'œil!**

* * *

**  
**

Lucifer avança doucement entre les personnes présentes. Ses énormes pattes de bouc produisaient un bruit sourd chaque fois qu'elles se posaient sur le sol. Il passa devant Horo Horo, Ren, Ryu et Faust qui étaient figés sur place – comme tout le monde – et ne purent que bouger lentement la tête pour le regarder. Il alla droit sur Akheela et se planta en face d'elle, la fixant de ses yeux d'un noir d'encre. Akheela était paralysée et commença à trembler.

-M-maître…bégaya-t-elle. Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu que Lucifer se pointe. Le plan était que Loki ordonne à l'être qu'aurait donnée la fusion des jumeaux Asakura d'aller détruire le seigneur des enfers, une fois qu'il serait devenu invincible. Mais là…

-Maître? Dit Lucifer d'une voix à glacer le sang. Je crois que je ne le suis plus depuis que tu t'es alliée à ce tyran de seconde classe.

Il se pencha vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit la hauteur des yeux de la démone qui était si terrifiée qu'elle n'arrivait juste pas à bouger.

-Que vais-je faire de toi?

-Je vous en supplie…je-je…

Patricia reprit ses esprits à ce moment.

-Akheela! Appela-t-elle, en commençant à avancer.

Lucifer continuait à approcher son visage de celui d'Akheela, puis dit :

-Disparaît à tout jamais.

-Non! S'écria Patricia en commençant à courir, mais Siegfried l'en empêcha. Les yeux d'Akheela s'agrandirent tellement qu'ils faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Puis elle ouvrit grand la bouche, dont aucun son ne sortit pendant quelques secondes. Et soudainement elle laissa échapper un hurlement déchirer les tympans et à glacer le sang. Les yeux de lucifer avaient littéralement disparus et à leur place, il n'y avaient que deux trous béants qui aspirèrent Akheela dont on entendit le hurlement pendant encore une bonne minute après qu'elle ait complètement disparue. Puis le silence revint. Personne n'arrivait à croire ce qui venait de se produire devant leurs yeux. En fait, tout le monde tremblait, terrifié. Même Hao. Même Hao.

Patricia s'était blottie contre Siegfried pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait et n'avait pas encore bougé.

Puis Lucifer se redressa et tourna la tête vers Odin qui remuait légèrement sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Dit-il. Allez le soigner!

Cet ordre réanima tout le monde et Faust se précipita vers Odin. Mais Loki était toujours là et se mit sur son chemin.

-Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter? Demanda-t-il d'un air défiant en brandissant Gungnir.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Lui demanda Lucifer en se remettant à marcher calmement. Cette lance ne t'obéira plus puisque son maître est libre.

Loki fronça les sourcils et leva la lance, prêt à la lancer. Mais au moment où elle se trouva au-dessus de sa tête, elle disparut de sa main et réapparût aux côtés d'Odin, bien que celui-ci était toujours au sol. Loki observa la scène, ne croyant pas que son plan pouvait avoir aussi mal tourné. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Lucifer qui avançait toujours en prenant son temps. Son visage était à présent déformé par la haine. Hao et Yoh s'étaient relevés et il les suivit du regard tandis qu'ils se dirigeait dans la direction opposée, derrière Lucifer, hors d'atteinte.

-Comment as-tu su? Grogna le géant. C'est à ce moment qu'il regarda Hélèna et Galaxia. C'est elles!?

-Oui, c'est elles. Elles ont traversé l'enfer en entier pour venir me trouver et me dire que mes quatre seigneurs démons avaient comploté derrière mon dos pour prendre Valhalla en s'alliant avec toi. Elles m'ont dit que tu avais réussi à faire tomber Odin en le prenant par surprise. Répondit Lucifer le plus calmement du monde. Tu vois, la bataille entre le ciel et l'enfer dure depuis assez longtemps pour que tout le monde sache…

Il s'arrêta à quelque centimètres de Loki.

-…que c'est moi et moi seul qui prendrai Valhalla un jour.

Soudainement, Loki poussa un rugissement et saut vers l'arrière, préparant deux énormes balles d'énergie les lança sur Lucifer. Ce dernier ne fit que tendre sa main et absorba l'attaque. Loki renouvela l'attaque, encore et encore, créant une pluie de boules d'énergie. Lucifer en absorbait la plupart, celles qui ne passaient pas à côté de lui pour atterrir plus loin. Voyant la situation, Siegfried et Patricia se précipitèrent vers Odin et Faust qui le soignait, pour les protéger de leurs ailes. Les autres anges se cachèrent également derrière leurs propres appendices, tandis que les shamans avaient créé leurs Oversouls. Après quelques minutes, Lucifer sembla se lasser. Il se téléporta droit devant Loki qui figea en le voyant soudainement de si près.

-Je ne suis pas aussi indulgent qu'Odin pour me contenter de t'enfermer.

Loki écarquilla soudainement les yeux en sentant quelque chose dans son abdomen. Il baissa doucement la tête pour voir la main, ou plutôt le bras de Lucifer qui l'avait transpercé de part en part. Lorsqu'il le retira, Loki devint rouge et de la fumée commença à émaner de lui. Puis il poussa un hurlement monstrueux qui dura pendant tout le temps qu'il s'effritait et disparaissait peu à peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui.

-Bien, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je vous laisse ramasser les restes. Dit soudainement Lucifer avant de disparaître.

Le silence régna pendant de longues minutes, tandis que tout le monde se regardait, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Ce fut Horo Horo qui brisa le silence.

-Quoi!!!! C'est tout!? S'exclama-t-il.

-C'est allé si vite…murmura Ryu.

-Oi! Pourquoi on est pas allé le cherche dès le début, s'il pouvait nous débarrasser de tout le monde en cinq secondes!? Dit Chocolove.

-Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte, dit Hélène en passant devant eux, de la claque qu'a pris notre orgueil en demandant de l'aide à Lucifer. On ne pouvait prendre cette décision qu'en ultime recours.

-Tout ce qu'on peut espérer, continua Galaxia, c'est qu'il ait aussi besoin de notre aide un jour.

Un peu plus à l'arrière, Siegfried guidait Patricia qui était toujours dans ses bras.

-Comment te sens-tu? Lui demanda-t-il.

-…c'était tout de même ma sœur…et je n'ai pas pu la sauver…encore une fois.

Siegfried ne dit rien. Il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux.

Et encore plus à l'arrière, les shamans observaient leurs compagnons anges qui se réunissaient autour de leur maître qui s'était enfin relevé.

-On dirait que c'est fini. Dit Yoh.

-Il semblerait que oui. Répondit Hao.

Yoh regarda son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse? Le shaman fight n'est pas fini lui.

Yoh ricana et prit la main d'Hao et l'attira contre lui.

-Bien sûr, et je serais un adversaire féroce crois-moi. Mais je voulais dire avant ça.

-Oh, je vois…dit Hao doucement tandis que les deux frères s'en allaient vers la sortie du palais, suivis de leurs compagnons.

**************************************

Yoh était couché dans l'herbe dans le campement d'Hao, à côté de la rivière qui traversait le village Pache. Il sifflotait doucement en regardant les nuages et en s'amusant à deviner leur forme.

-Yoh kun! Appela alors une voix. Le brun se redressa pour accueillir Manta qui arrivait en compagnie de Ren et Horo Horo.

-Yo! Salua-t-il.

-On t'a cherché partout! Dit son meilleur ami. Anna est furieuse que tu lui ai encore échappé.

-Hé hé, désolé, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de faire une pause. Son entraînement est pire que jamais.

-Elle a fini par vous laisser tranquille Hao et toi, mais il fallait bien qu'elle trouve un exutoire. Dit Ren en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici exactement? Demanda Horo Horo en imitant son petit ami.

-Ah, eh bien j'attends Hao et Patricia. Ça fait un moment qu'ils sont dans la forêt, ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Quoiqu'en fait, je crois que je vais plutôt aller les rejoindre.

-Huh? Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici? Demanda Manta.

-Mmm, il vaut mieux qu'on ne soit que tous les trois pour parler de ce sujet. Répondit Yoh en souriant avant de s'éloigner. Ses trois amis ne purent que le regarder partir sans rien dire.

Il marcha pendant quelques minutes en sifflotant, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un craquement en avant de lui. C'est alors qu'il vit Hao arriver, suivi de Patricia. L'onmyo fut légèrement surpris de voir son frère…non…son petit ami là, mais il sourit doucement et s'approcha.

-Yo. Dit-il.

-Yo! Salua Yoh à son tour. Alors?

-Alors cette fois, tout est bel et bien fini! S'exclama Patricia.

-Et oui. Je suis enfin débarrassé d'elle. Elle ne me harcèlera plus.

-Avoue que tu y avais pris goût et que je vais te manquer. Répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. Hao sourit doucement.

-C'est vrai. Patricia fut prise de court par l'aveu, mais elle se rapprocha de son protégé et le serra dans ses bras. Hao lui rendit l'étreinte.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle doucement. Tu resteras toujours mon protégé. Et lorsque ton jour viendra enfin…

Elle leva les yeux vers Yoh.

-Lorsque votre jour viendra à tous les deux, soyez sûrs que je viendrais vous chercher personnellement pour vous conduire à Valhalla.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête.

-Je dois y aller maintenant.

Elle recula de quelques pas en leur souriant chaleureusement.

-Yoh…

-Hai?

-Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier. Sans toi…rien ne ce serait passé comme ça.

Yoh sourit.

-Mais c'est ta détermination qui m'a convaincue. C'est moi qui doit te remercier.

Elle hocha la tête et observa les jumeaux.

-Vous êtes si beaux.

Une légère brise fit voler leur cheveux autour de leurs visages.

-Vous saluerez les autres pour moi!

-On n'y manquera pas! S'exclama Yoh.

-Et toi, fais de même avec les autres têtes de mules. Dit Hao en souriant.

-Bien. Dit-elle.

Elle déplia ses ailes en prit son envol. Les jumeaux la regardèrent s'éloigner en silence puis tournèrent les talons et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la forêt, main dans la main.

-Ne, Yoh. Dit alors Hao.

-Mmm?

-Juste pour te dire…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Yoh en regardant son jumeau dans les yeux. Hao sourit alors en fermant ses yeux.

-Je t'aime.

Yoh sourit en retour et pressa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hao.

Plus haut dans le ciel, Patricia jeta un dernier regard aux jumeaux, puis continua sa montée vers Valhalla, ses ailes d'un blanc pur scintillants à la lumière du soleil.

OWARI!!!!!

* * *

**Et voooiiilààà!!!!!! C'est ce qui boucle cette grande aventure que fut l'Ange Gardien! Pour nos shamans, nos anges, et pour moi aussi, compte tenu que c'est ma première fic, que j'ai fait des erreurs dont j'ai tiré des leçons! Et aussi parce que c'est la première chose que je commence que je termine!!! Je suis vraiment fière de moi!**

**Mince! Je crois que ça va quand même me manquer!**

**Mais bon! Merci à vous TOUTES!!!! Mes revieweuses que j'adore! Merci de m'avoir soutenue! J'ai été vraiment très près de lâcher, mais vous m'avez aidé à continuer jusqu'au bout!**

**Arigato gozaimasu!!! Mais je suis encore là! Je viens de commencer Par amour pour toi, et celle-là aussi, j'ai bien l'intention de la finir!**

**P.S : Ne, vous avez remarqué? J'ai commencé la fic le 16 octobre 2008 et je l'ai finie le 16 octobre 2009! XD! J'ai bien calculé mon coup!**


End file.
